Angel in Demons
by Mina Uchiha
Summary: "Sesshoumaru Rin should be married now" Silence. "She needs to live with a human" Silent thought 'Is that for her best'  Humans are cruel. But she has no choice. Or does she? 'For my Sesshomaru-sama'. And will her Lord just stand there & watch?
1. Prequel: Recap

**Angel in Demons  
**

**Rated: K**

**Prequel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha otherwise it wouldn't be named Inuyasha but rather, Sesshomaru. -_-**

**(Each chapter will have a different rating and so the story rating may change as the story continues)  
**

"Sesshomaru, do you understand what I'm trying to say here?" Said an old, coarse voice.

The youkai stood still, his form turned away from the old woman and his expression nonchalant as it has always been. A slight chill ran through the woman's spine as she finally was introduced to Sesshomaru's infamous cold silence.

After what seemed like decades of silence, the dog demon finally spoke, "Do as you please."

Leaving the old woman in shock, Sesshomaru hovered over the ground until finally flying off towards the West.

Kaede stood there for a while staring at him disappearing into the horizon before turning and going off to the village on her slow pace, in her head, thinking of how to tell Rin of this decision.

As she reached the village, Rin was sitting with Sango near the river, flapping her small feet in the water as if waiting for her Lord to return. Kaede approached Rin and gestured Sango to leave for a while considering it will be a shock to the little girl and she would surely be upset because of her strange attachment to the Dog Demon.

"Rin, you will be staying with us for a while." Kaede informed, not looking at the little girl even once.

Rin turned her head to the old priestess and made a confused face.

"You are a human girl. You need to live with humans for a while to learn about yourself. When you are old enough, then you can decide what you want to do as you grow up." Kaede continued.

Rin stayed quiet for a while, staring at the water with rinsed her feet and then swayed along.

"Sesshomaru-sama…?" She spoke to herself.

"He agrees and has left you under my care." Kaede then paused, "Rin, what happens from now is completely up to fate but whether he comes to visit you or not, is something you shouldn't keep hope for. After all, he is a Youkai. But I do hope he comes…"

Kaede was sincere, that much was certain. Rin didn't speak for a moment before looking to Kaede with a huge smile pasted on her lips, "If this is what Sesshomaru-sama wishes of me, then Rin will definitely do as he pleases. And Rin is certain that Sesshomaru-sama will come visit her."

Kaede was caught back by her lack of sorrow or anger. It was as if the girl was in a trance, not feeling remorse for anything that the Youkai does.

"A-ah… Sou. Alright then, let's go inside. It is getting dark."

"Hai!" The girl beamed before getting up on her feet and running inside to Kaede's hut.

'What a strange girl…' Kaede thought as she walked to her hut as well.

* * *

**A year later**

* * *

"Aah! Sesshomaru-sama, you came!" Rin exclaimed as the Youkai entered through the rough curtain which enclosed Kaede's hut.

The tall youkai did not speak but instead gestured Jaken to enter as well. Jaken came inside running in his clumsy manner and upon seeing Rin, tried to control his blatant joy.

Rin jumped up in joy and grabbed the green chibi-youkai by the neck, hugging him as tightly as possible.

Jaken, embarrassed by this, started screaming at Rin to put her down and get her human hands off of him.

"But Jaken-sama, Rin missed you!" Rin whined as she put down Jaken.

"Rin." Sesshomaru finally spoke, opening his eyes and looking down at her small figure.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin replied.

"Have you behaved well with these humans?"

"Hai!" The girl smiled, "Rin is now learning from Kaede-sama. Rin will soon become a healer Sesshomaru-sama. Then maybe one day she can be of help to Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru looked away and stared at the blank wall, "This Sesshomaru does not need anyone's help."

Rin became quiet for only a second before starting again, "Of course Sesshomaru-sama does not _need _help but Rin will still wish to help her lord!"

Sesshomaru didn't really understand human feelings at all, and being around Rin made him realize and accept this problem. But at the end of the day, he was a great Youkai who did not need to understand human beings. They were worthless creatures in his eyes.

Sesshomaru and Jaken would come every two to three weeks to visit the young girl and though, they only stayed for a short while in which Sesshomaru barely spoke anything at all, Rin was always grateful that he took out time to visit her at all. The she would sit with him and Jaken and talk her heart out while Jaken cursed at her human childishness as he had always done.

'She still talks the same lot.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as she sat there laughing as Jaken was screaming at her out of annoyance. 'These humans should be treating her well then. In any case, if they weren't then I would kill each and every one of them.' And with this thought, Sesshomaru got up to his feet and spoke, "Jaken."

Jaken stopped whatever he was doing and looked to his master, screaming "HAI!" and running out of the hut.

"Rin. Behave while you are here." He spoke before leaving the hut, not once looking back at her.

"H-Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!" She smiled.

As the great Youkai left the hut, Jaken came running back inside, tripping every once three steps and upon finally falling on his face, dropped the huge rectangular box he was holding over his head right in front of Rin.

"Aah! Present from Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed.

"See Rin, the trouble you make Sesshomaru-sama go through for you. Blasted human." He muttered before leaving, "Sesshomaru-sama, wait for me!"

Rin opened the box, paying no heed to Jaken's last words and inside, lie a beautiful sky blue Kimono filled with white and baby pink Sakura petals.

This was how it was always done. Sesshomaru would come only for a short while, not more than an hour. Upon his departure, he would leave and only then would Jaken bring in Rin's presents. He never gave Rin the presents he got for her while he was in the room. You could say that he was just too proud for that. But Rin always appreciated that he took the time out to come in the first place.

'One day, when I know all of how to be a human and when I am no longer a burden to Sesshomaru-sama, I will definitely go back to him.'

**

* * *

Two years later**

* * *

"Aah! Onee-sama, you came back!" Rin said in excitement, running to Kagome and hugging her waist tightly as she only came to Kagome's waist till now.

"Rin-chan! How nice to see you! How are you?" Kagome replied just as eagerly, hugging the little girl back.

"I have been good. But onee-sama, how did you come back to us…?" Rin questioned out of young curiosity.

Kagome became quiet and then sweat-dropped, thinking about exactly how she did end up coming back.

* * *

"So Sesshomaru still comes every other week to visit Rin?" Kagome asked Kaede as she sipped her tea.

"Hmm. He has never missed a single bi-monthly visit even though he is busy with re-constructing his father's empire now.

"I never thought Sesshomaru would end up being so soft-hearted." Kagome grinned, elbowing Inuyasha who sat next to her with his arms and legs folded and his nose up in the air out of annoyance as to how everyone was talking about his 'stupid, painfully annoying' brother.

"FEH!"

Kaede and Kagome laughed at how was still the same immature hanyou that he has been when he was first put down from the sacred tree.

"Saving the world didn't do much in his growth." Kaede teased him further and so the joke continued.

Rin sat in her room listening to the conversation being held by her friends and smiled, "Sesshomaru-sama… Will you always be this kind to Rin…?"

But she knew in her heart, even he changed, even if he began to hate her, she would always love her Sesshomaru-sama, no matter what the consequences.

**

* * *

5 and a half years later**

* * *

"Rin. What are you doing here sitting all alone in the middle of the night?" A deep and heavy voice spoke in amidst the night.

The girl turned her head around and with starry eyes, searched for her Master.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She exclaimed out of happiness, getting up on her feet and running to him.

"I told you not to sit out here alone in the middle of the night." He spoke, staring at her form as she made her to way to him, slightly annoyed at how she didn't listen to him.

"Datte... I couldn't sleep and because Inuyasha-no-onii-chan lives here, not many demons come here." Rin complained.

"Rin, do you dare defy this Sesshomaru's orders?" Sesshomaru spoke, still with his blank expression.

Rin looked at him for a while before becoming quiet and dipping her head down in shame, "Sumimasen, Sesshomaru-sama. It will not happen again."

Sesshomaru looked away from the girl to stare up at the endless starry sky. He couldn't really understand nor put into words what he felt, but her felt a certain pang of uneasiness every time Rin apologized to him. 'Of course she should apologize! I, Sesshomaru, told her not to do something and she did. She should not disobey me.' He justified to himself and put aside those feelings all together.

"Aah Sesshomaru-sama, Kaede-sama wanted to talk to you about something. I do not know what but would you stay the night…?" Rin asked, her head still bowed down and her feet fidgeting while she asked him the question.

Sesshomaru turned back to staring at her before turning to Jaken who just arrived now, running out of the forest and calling out of Sesshomaru.

"Jaken, lets go." He said before turning and leaving Rin standing there alone.

Rin really hoped that he would stay to the extent that she was certain that he would stay so she felt tears brimming in her eyes at the thought of him leaving.

"Rin, don't stand out here in the open. Come inside." She heard him say.

Shocked, she looked to where she heard this voice only to see Sesshomaru walking towards her hut instead of back to the forest.

"Rin no ahou! Don't make Sesshomaru-sama wait. Come here!" Jaken screamed at her, grabbing her by her hand and forcing her into the hut.

It was true. In all these years of Sesshomaru coming and visiting her, she had never once asked for him to stay longer with her. She knew better. She was not worthy of this time that her Lord gave her. So she was content with whatever she got, always grateful, never complaining. She knew that he was now busy building up his empire and so did not have time for these leisurely visits yet he still came. But even though she knew she was unworthy, she still was human and so selfish enough to want him to come. She just knew she could not cross the line to ask him for more.

She sat on the floor, closing her eyes out of joy for how her Lord finally decided to stay for longer and spoke, "Would you like some tea, Sesshomaru-sama?"

He stared at her, in slight shock at how this little… Human was asking him for tea. Technically, he did not have human food but everyone had tea after all.

Upon not getting an answer from the Youkai, she decided that it was a yes and starting brewing up some tea. She was going to put the most effort in this tea, and with that, all the gratitude that she held towards him.

Sesshomaru sat on the floor, leaning to the wall. He found himself staring at the human as she moved to and fro getting water and putting on the fire and all. For him, it had been no time at all.

"Jaken-sama, would you like some as well?" Rin asked, smiling at the little youkai.

"Of course! You should make me some even if I don't want it!" Jaken exclaimed, and so both started their small banter at the spot while Rin busied herself with the best tea she could brew.

7 springs. It had been 7 springs since he first left Rin under the care of these worthless humans and the brother who was even more worthless than these humans. Sesshomaru had no aged a single day yet it astounded him, how the girl he saved just 7 springs back was now so much older. 'Humans are truly pathetic. Just looking at how much she has grown, they barely have life at all. Why do they come into existence in the first place if they have to die in such a short period of time?' He thought to himself.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama! Your tea." Rin finally presented, sitting on her knees and placing a small cup in front of the tall youkai.

He stared at the cup for a little while before picking it up and taking a sip.

"Sesshomaru-sama, its hot!" Rin called out but he had already taken the sip.

Sesshomaru's tongue burnt only slightly. But it wasn't enough to even make him notice that something had happened. But as the taste of the tea seeped into his taste buds, it tingled.

Rin waited anxiously for a response from the youkai, her eyes wide and anticipating.

He opened his eyes and stared into her awaiting eyes and upon realizing that the girl was waiting for praise, spoke, "It is good."

'That was it? Three words were all he had for her?' Kaede thought as she lie in her futon, listening to what was happening in the room next to hers.

"YATTA!" Rin jumped up in joy.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Jaken screamed, sticking out his tongue and fanning it with his small hands.

"I told you it was hot Jaken-sama." Rin said in a know-it-all fashion.

"Rin no ahou!"

'The tea was good. Best this Sesshomaru has ever had. Seems the humans have been teaching her well. But… Rin has grown up indeed.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as she constantly studied the girl in front of him as she bickered with the little green youkai.

She was lot taller than she was before, almost up to that Miko, Kagome's height. Her black hair was very much longer than it had been; now falling down till her hips. Slight curls would form at the ends of it unlike any other woman in the village. Her eyes were the same chocolate eyes which would always gleam at the sight of her lord. Her lips were the same, soft pink, only a bit fuller than before, showing maturity.

It wasn't only that, but her body had matured as a whole, now full and wholesome are a grown woman's body. Full in all the right places and petite in all the right places as well. Her face had matured enough to make her features sharp yet the innocence and clarity still resided in her, that of a young child. But the truth was that she was herself, no longer a child. 'Young maiden… is she?' The youkai thought to himself.

A smile smirk formed from within him which he did not let slip out to his exterior. 'She grows up to become this way and this Sesshomaru has come to the point of calling a mere human child a… Maiden? Such blasphemous irony.'

It wasn't a revelation upon Sesshomaru that this girl that he brought back to life all those years back had now grown up. The simple fact that he would come every now and then to visit her was enough to see her grow every time he came. Each step she took towards maturity. Each step she took to becoming independent. Each step she took-

"Sesshomaru-sama, will you sleep now?" Rin asked, stopping in between the argument with Jaken.

"R-rin! Don't ignore me Rin!" Jaken complained.

Sesshomaru got up and was about to leave the room when Rin called out, "Will you sleep outside?"

Sesshomaru stopped to give a gesture of affirmation only to find holding on to his pants and then saying, "Why not here with me?"

"This Sesshomaru does not sleep under a human's roof!" He said before exiting.

"S-S-Sesshomaru-sama! Wait for me!" Jaken ran right after him.

'How cruel can he be to her…?' Kaede thought.

Rin sat there on her floor for a while, sadness filling her whole body until finally she gained up the courage to do what she pleased.

She stood up and walked outside her room and out of the hut, following her Lord into the forest where he lie resting next to a tree and there, she sat next to him, cuddling into a root of the tree and smiling, remembering the old times and then slowly falling asleep.

Sesshomaru, who hadn't bothered to open his eyes as the girl came, now looked at her as she slept and thoughts started pouring into his mind. Unpleasant thoughts. Thoughts which would not let him sleep for the night at least.

"Sesshomaru. It is good you came because I needed to talk to you."

Sesshomaru stayed quiet, just standing there as the woman sat on the floor making tea.

She then placed it in front of the Youkai. Sesshomaru felt a pang of anger drench him, 'How dare this woman, even consider that this Sesshomaru will have a worthless human's offering!'

But he controlled the anger because he knew that last night's thoughts were the main culprit of his short-temper and he was too proud to pour out any flaws.

"What do you think should be done about Rin now?" Kaede continued, getting straight to the point.

**

* * *

Aah! First chapter complete! I hope the Japanese in the middle didn't bug you but Inuyasha and its characters are not the same if their characteristic Japanese isn't added to it! XD**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Human

**Angel in Demons  
**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter 1: Human**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha otherwise there would be a sequel. -_-

* * *

**

"What do you think should be done about Rin now?" Kaede continued, getting straight to the point.

Sesshomaru stood there motionless, completely still as he thought of an answer to that question. He had many answers, but just didn't know which one was the correct one.

"Do you plan to take her with you now that she has grown up?" Kaede spoke.

Sesshomaru remained quiet, considering that this decision would be solely up to Rin.

"She will do as she wishes." He spoke and thought this would suffice.

"She is young. Though she will consider being with you happiness, she still won't ever live a peaceful life with you. She is a human. And you are a Youkai who will never accept humans. Am I wrong?"

It was that thought again, placed in words. The thought which seemed to bother him the last night watching the girl sleep on the ground in the dirt just to be with him. She deserved to be in a much better place where the people around her would not place her in such situations. Living around him, she would be in constant danger of youkai attacks as he was surrounded by youkai and she would be the only human around.

"What do you propose?" Sesshomaru spoke, calculating everything in his mind. 'She would indeed be in the way if she gets into trouble.' – Just then a harsh voice from within him spoke, 'Justification!' Sesshomaru heard this and was slightly caught aback but paid no heed to it as this was not the moment.

"I… Received a proposal." She stated.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit but no enough to let Kaede see the shock which took over him. 'Proposal…?' He thought.

"Sesshomaru, Rin should be married now. She should live with humans. Consider her happiness." A pause then, "You can never treat her with the love that a human boy can give her."

Rage soared in his body, the thought that this woman was saying that there was something that a human could give Rin that Sesshomaru couldn't. How could she even consider saying such a thing? Was she calling for death herself?

Sesshomaru, not knowing how to control himself anymore, got up in an instant and left the room.

Kaede sighed and wondered if Sesshomaru was this selfish. She hoped not.

* * *

"Renji-kun! Hayaku! Kotchi kotchi!" Rin called out, her feet becoming restless.

"Hai, Rin-chan!" The man followed, running to the young girl.

"This is Jaken-sama!" Rin finally announced, pointing to the small youkai who was on the ground on his face as he had collapsed.

"Youkai!" Renji yelled out.

"Hai! But Jaken-sama is a good youkai. He is kind and caring and silly and very cowardly!" Rin said in complete innocence and sincerity.

"COWARDLY!" Jaken screamed, getting up to his feet and pointing at Rin to take that back.

"Jaken-sama looks silly when he is angry because he is so small!" Rin said, turning to Renji and smiling.

Renji twitched his right eye and just stood there staring at Rin. 'What a strange girl…'

* * *

Sesshomaru ventured out in attempt to cool down his anger, anger which would surely break loose any time soon. Just then he heard Jaken scream out loud and, curious as to why he was screaming in a human village, followed his scent.

In the middle of the market place stood Jaken who was being teased and annoyed by Rin and another man.

'That isn't Kohaku. Who is he?' he wondered.

Kohaku was the only boy he trusted around Rin other than his half brother and the monk. Then who was he? In any case, Rin was laughing out loud with him and… Happy.

The silk kimono he had gotten her the last time he came, she wore it with such grace while still running about like a little child after the green demon as he swung around his enormous staff. 'She is happy with humans.'

He stood behind a small shop watching Rin laugh about with all the other people in the market, each and every one of them only showing her care and kindness. 'Was this what the old Miko said I couldn't give Rin?' That smile which every single human gave as she talked to them. He was too proud to give her that. And no justification could be given to have him change. 'This Sesshomaru does not feel such weak emotions!'

* * *

"I shall leave Rin under your care for now. But be sure, that idea of her… Mating is still not settled." He spoke to Kaede, before looking away and leaving with Jaken holding tight to Sesshomaru's fur.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama, Rin's mating?" Jaken asked in concern.

"Urusai, Jaken!" He said angrily.

Jaken quivered and became scared and quiet.

Sesshomaru did not want to think of it anymore. It was… Annoying.

* * *

"Renji, you will wed that girl. I will make sure you will!" An old voice shrieked.

"But okaa-sama, she is very weird! She is friends with youkai!" Renji justified, not wanting anything to do with the girl.

"Urusai! You will do as I say!" The woman was losing her patience.

She put her hand forward and a sort of miasma peered out of which started surrounding the man. The man dropped on the floor as he watched the miasma close in on him, stuttering words of fear before the miasma completely became engulfed within him.

"Insolent son!"

* * *

"Rin… Will you marry me?" The same man said, bringing her out into the open field and holding her hands in his.

"N-Nani?" Rin said, caught in surprise.

"Will you be my bride?" He insisted, moving closer to her.

"M-Marry? Bride?" Rin was becoming more and more confused.

"Yes. Be my life partner. I love you Rin. Always will. Please… Consider it!" He spoke before letting go of her hand and running away.

"H-Haa…" Rin stood there, her head slightly tilted in confusion.

How was she supposed to respond to such a… Proposal?

* * *

"Eeh! Renji-kun asked you to marry him!" Kagome yelled, wringing Inuyasha's neck just because the news shocked and annoyed her.

"H-Hai…" Rin smiled unsurely.

"Kaede-baa-san!" Kagome turned to the old Miko.

"Yes. His family is a very noble family who shifted to this village two years ago. They are a good family and seems that their young master is… Madly in love with Rin." She said seriously, feeling uncomfortable with the last part of the sentence.

"Rin-chan, what do you have to say to this!" Kagome said, pushing Inuyasha's head to the ground and getting in Rin's face.

Rin backed off, shocked by Kagome's level of interest. She smiled nervously and said, "I-I have no idea…"

"Do you love him?" Kagome jumped.

"N-No…" She brushed it off.

Of course not. She could not love anyone but her Lord. Not possibly.

"Well then its settled. She cannot possibly marry him if she does not love him!" Kagome declared and let Inuyasha go as he groaned under her harsh treatment.

"Kagome! That notion might be in your time but here we need to consider Rin's security and future." Kaede asserted, scolding Kagome.

"B-But Kaede-baa-san…"

"Rin, I received his family's proposal a few days back. I have yet to answer to them." Kaede spoke to Rin, watching the girl suddenly become quiet and tense.

Then she got up to her feet and left the room with everyone just staring at her departure.

"Is she upset?" Inuyasha wondered, twitching his ears.

"Saa nee…" Kaede said, getting back to crushing the herbs.

'Rin-chan…' Kagome worried about the young girl as Inuyasha sat there, as dense as ever.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!" He yelled out of confusion only to get a "Sit!" in return to that shout.

* * *

'Sesshomaru-sama… Of course I will not marry him. I will not go to anyone else but Sesshomaru-sama. If I get married then I will not be able to be with Sesshomaru-sama. I love Sesshomaru-sama. I will always stay with him, till the day I die.' Rin affirmed to herself, making up her mind right there and then.

The truth was, she never even considered thinking of anyone else in her life. She was always going to be Sesshomaru's. She will always serve him in whatever way he would desire. And that would definitely mean that he would never let her get married to anyone else.

She smiled as she flapped her feet in the water again, staring at the sky, wondering what her Lord was doing, and wondering if he thinks of her or not.

* * *

Jaken had decided that Sesshomaru was not in any condition to have anything living around him right now. His level of anger and frustration was emanating from within him so much as to scare even his own servants and followers which were now quite a few. In all these years, he had started to gather up his father's empire very well. Jaken's whole nation began to serve him. Demons from all over the West were slowly gathering to him, joining his empire knowing that he was indeed the strongest demon in the area, to the very least. Being in his empire not only gave them protection but also a kind of strength and power. No demon would pass over such an opportunity.

All of his enemies would never even reach anywhere close to him. Such was the strength of the Western Empire now. But if on journey, he was attacked, it was sure that the attacker was made into an example to all others. Considering all of his experiences, he still was indeed ruthless to his opposers.

Yet right now, the powerful youkai was more frustrated than he had ever been before. 'How dare the thought of a human frustrate this Sesshomaru so much!'

'She is our possession so we should bring her back. We are the owner of her life now. We have always been since her return to this world.' The demon within him spoke out.

Indeed it was worth the consideration. But upon thinking back at how many dangers he placed Rin in, his face quenched at the thought of her in danger again. That would be irritating. Yet as long as she was with him, she would always be in danger. While she was with the humans all these years, not once was she placed in any danger. Especially owing to how his worthless brother was around to protect her.

This youkai was too proud to accept that Rin's presence made him feel better than his usual nonchalant self. But it was true that he sometimes did desire her company. That is why he let her continue with him on his journey. But was this reason enough to place that girl in danger? Last time, he had almost lost her life just for strengthening his Tenseiga. At that moment he had decided that nothing was worth the cost of Rin's life. So was his small desire to have her company enough a reason? 'How weak she had me at that moment!'

So after all this frustration, he only came to this hollow conclusion that she was better off in the village. 'If Rin was harmed, it would only cause this Sesshomaru inconvenience.' He was still too proud. But even in his pride, he only wanted the best for Rin.

* * *

"Rin, you have no other choice. Sesshomaru has agreed to this arrangement." Kaede forced as Rin sat on the floor with tears in her eyes.

"No! No! I don't believe you! Sesshomaru-sama would never let me go! He would never let me go to anyone else! NO!" She screamed in ignorance, annoying Kaede more than anything.

"Hopeless child! Your wedding date has been decided!" Kaede announced before leaving the room.

"She is lying! Sesshomaru-sama would never let that happen. He hasn't come to visit once for him to accept or decline. Not once!" She told herself, 'Renji-kun can never make me happy! Only Sesshomaru-sama can! I can only be his, only be his possession, not anyone else's. I will not let that happen!'

Rin was very strong-headed. Maybe that was because of her time spent with Sesshomaru that she would always do as she pleased. Kaede found that habit of hers very troublesome sometimes. But what annoyed her the most was that she would only listen to him. She would be obedient if he told her to be. She would do everything if he said so. She needed to listen to other people as well, for her own best interest.

"Rin? Are you here?" A man's voice called out.

Rin looked up at the curtain and started shivering, not wanting him around right now, or ever if she could have her way.

The man came inside, his eyes losing the black shine as he entered the darkened room.

He was wearing a soldier's uniform, his armour strapped off for now, and his height was that of Inuyasha. He had a good build and was from a good, respectable family.

He sat on the floor in front of Rin as she moved back to be resisted by the wall.

"Rin, please. Please, please accept my proposal. Please. I wish for no one else but you!" He spoke in desperation.

'But I only wish for Sesshomaru-sama.' Rin thought to herself as she looked away from his eyes, tears brimming into her eyes.

Just then, Renji grabbed her by her arms and shook her heavily, "Rin, you have to accept!"

Rin became slightly frightened by the obsession she saw in his eyes and resisted his hold.

"No! I will not!" Rin screamed, tears falling out on her cheeks.

"WHY!" He yelled, his face inches from hers as drops of sweat moved down from her forehead in fear.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama… tasukete…" She muffled under her breath in desperation.

Just when she thought that he had released his grip from her, she felt like her right cheek was about to crack open. A harsh pang of pain rushed through her whole body and she fell to the ground hitting her head on the floor. The man stood up and then kicked her in the stomach before grabbing her by her collar and pulling her up.

"You WILL be my wife, whether you like it or not, Rin! I will never let you go!" He spat at her face which was now burning red from the right before throwing her down again and leaving.

Rin lie there on the ground, her vision blurred by the hit on her head and her body shivering in fear. 'S-Sesshomaru-sama…'

This was how it had been since the day he had asked her hand in marriage in the field. He would ask her again and again when she was alone and shake her enough to leave her in fear for a while.

"Obsession…" She muttered, getting up from the ground and leaning against the wall.

Every time she would leave the house, he would follow her. And when he found the opportunity, he would inflict upon Rin wounds, both mentally and physically. But when around people, it was as if he truly wanted nothing but Rin's happiness. It was as if he was… Possessed.

Every night, she would call out Sesshomaru's name. Every night she would wait.

Days passed as she locked herself up in her room, every single night, crying and calling out for her Lord's name. Every night wishing that he would come and save her from this. She was not going to tell any human about this. Renji was human and so was everyone else. They would never understand. The only person she would let help her would be her Lord. No one else.

"Rin-chan, please, you need to eat…" Sango pressed as she put a tray in front of her.

"Rin-chan, please." Kagome spoke as well.

Neither of them knew why she had suddenly become this way but Kagome was going to confidently bet that it was because she wanted to be with Sesshomaru and not Renji.

"R-Rin-chan, do you miss Sesshomaru-onii-san?" Kagome whispered to Rin.

Rin looked up to Kagome and only slightly nodded before looking away.

Kagome looked at Sango and Sango back at Kagome before they both nodded to each other, deciding to leave the girl alone.

A while after they left, Rin's conflicting mind finally made a decision. She was going to go see Sesshomaru herself, knowing that he would definitely want her to not get married to Renji.

The truth was that Sesshomaru had still not talked to Kaede about Rin's marriage but he did not come to affirm or decline the notion either. He just avoided seeing Rin now. Every night he would think again and again about what he should do. But he would always come to the same conclusion. 'She was better off with humans.'

'Recently, Sesshomaru-sama has been in an awfully bad mood. It is all because of that stupid Rin that Sesshomaru-sama is in such a frustrated state. Even that hanyou never made Sesshomaru-sama this annoyed.' Jaken thought to himself, eyeing Sesshomaru as he sat on his stone seat, growling out loud even though he was not noticing what he was doing himself. 'I'm glad no one else is seeing Sesshomaru-sama in this state or else those youkai would definitely talk!'

"S-Sesshomaru-sama…?" Jaken muttered.

Sesshomaru turned to Jaken with the most deathly glare he was ever given before. Jaken saw this and without saying another word, fainted right there and then.

"Che!"

* * *

"Kaede-baa-san, you can't do this! You cannot force Rin-chan into this marriage. She is unhappy, can't you see!" Kagome protested, Inuyasha noticing that this topic was dangerous to him and slipping out of the room.

"Kagome, you are still far too young to understand this. Rin cannot live with a youkai. That is just how things are and will always be." Kaede replied calmly.

"Inuyasha's mother and father were together, were they not! And Inuyasha ended up saving everyone! So why not Rin and Sesshomaru!"

"Kagome, don't be stupid! Inuyasha's mother and father had mated, but they never lived together. And his birth cost his father's life. Why do you think so? Because this is how much people hate the bonding of the human and youkai!" Kaede finally explained.

Kagome became quiet.

"Everyone began to hate Inuyasha's mother when they found out that she was bearing a youkai's son. Do you want everyone to hate Rin like that as well? She will damned by everyone, youkai and humans alike. So will Sesshomaru."

"But… As long as they have each other, that's fine, no?" Kagome whispered, her energy level collapsing as she heard Kaede's explanation.

"Don't be ridiculous! Inuyasha's father was a kind and gentle person. He was not scared of showing affection. He made sure that his mother had received every ounce of the love that everyone stopped giving her, by giving her all of that himself. Do you honestly believe that Sesshomaru has that potential? He may indeed care deeply for Rin, I never once doubted that. But the truth is that she is now growing up and will want affection. Yet he will never be able to show his affection to her because of his pride. It will simply make Rin more miserable!"

Silence filled the air for a moment. Sango and Miroku just sat there listening to the conversation between the two miko. Both sides were correct but what Kaede said just made much more sense. Either way, Rin would suffer emotionally. By being with Sesshomaru and by being separated from him.

Inuyasha was leaning next to the hut with his eyes closed, listening to the conversation but not understanding much of it. 'Sesshomaru still has his underlings surrounding the village. Feh! He should understand by now that I can protect her much better than those weak youkai!' Inuyasha thought to himself as he caught on an alien scent lurking around the village.

* * *

"Yush! I'm off!" Rin whispered to herself, picking up her small satchel and tip-toeing out of the hut. 'I will go to Sesshomaru-sama myself. He must be busy so he couldn't come.' She assured to herself.

"Juryo! Juryo! Wake up!" A small youkai from Jaken's nation spoke, poking the identical demon next to him.

"W-What…?" The other youkai spoke, rubbing his eyes and staring at his partnet, Kiryo.

"That human, she is leaving the village!" He spoke out loud.

The lying youkai stood up as if lightening had struck him and they both nodded to each other before running off into the forest towards the West.

"We must inform Jaken-sama!"

* * *

"S-S-S-Sesshomaru-sama..." Jaken shivered and barely whispered out in front of the great inu youkai.

"What!" Sesshomaru looked to him.

"R-R-Rin has l-left the village on h-her own…" As his sentence ended, he ran like lightning out of the room to hide from his Lord's wrath.

Sesshomaru, composed as he had been before Rin caused a dilemma inside of him, flew out of his chamber and disappeared.

'Rin, where did you go off to?' Sesshomaru thought to himself in agitation.

Just as he was following his usual path to the village, he caught on to her scent and followed her. She was on the path to his castle?

Just then did he hear a scream from her and descended down hurriedly, feeling the presence of two youkai around the human girl.

Rin was pinned to the tree, her eyes closed as the two youkai came closer to her. She was about to scream again when she heard a swishing sound.

'Whip?' Her eyes widened, "Sesshomaru-sama!" She rejoiced as she saw the two youkai be disintegrated by his poison claws.

"Rin, what are you doing out here?" He asked her in anger.

Rin moved from the tree and grabbed a hold of her satchel. "I was coming to see you Sesshomaru-sama."

His eyes widened slightly as he gazed at the girl before asking why.

She closed in on him and spoke, "Sesshomaru-sama! They are getting me married Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru looked away from the human and gritted his teeth. 'Marriage!'

"Sesshomaru-sama…?" Rin asked, closing in on him even further.

"Are you not happy with that human, Rin?" He asked, trying to hide his frustration again.

"Absolutely not! I will only be happy with you Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin said eagerly.

Sesshomaru turned to look at her. Her eyes were filled with the gleam that he long since seen.

At that very moment, Sesshomaru felt weak on his knees. He was a great Youkai and everyone feared him. But at that very moment, he feared her more than anything else. He feared her words without knowing why. How dare this human have such a power over this Sesshomaru?

Her smile was pure and wide and her eyes were lightened with happiness at the mere sight of the dog youkai as he stood completely bathed in moonlight. His markings glistened slightly and his amber eyes narrowed on her.

At that moment, more than anything else, Sesshomaru wanted to say the words he would always say to Rin. Those were the same words that Rin was sure to hear from him. 'Do as you please.' Both thought to themselves.

But Sesshomaru was coveted with silence. Then he finally spoke, "Rin."

"Hai?" Rin replied happily.

"You are bleeding. Let me see your arm." Sesshomaru spoke, watching Rin as she looked at him in confusion before gazing up to her arm.

Her pink kimono was smothered with patches of blood, and her arm only now began to hurt.

Sesshomaru had sensed her blood and so spoke but he cursed himself for being so wrapped up in the thought of Rin that he did not notice this before.

"Aah! Gomen! I will dress it right now!" Rin exclaimed, knowing that the scent of human blood was not liked by Sesshomaru.

She put up her sleeve and then placed down her satchel and opened a small canteen of water and poured it on her wounded. It bit slightly but then the cool water began to soothe the scrape on her lower arm.

"I must've gotten it by the tree I was standing against." She spoke absent-mindedly.

'This girl is so prone to trouble.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he watched Rin dress up her wound and clean it off.

He had evaded the topic for now. But as it was night time when Rin had sneaked out, Rin was tired and had soon after fallen asleep next to the same tree. Sesshomaru wanted to take her back to his Main Land immediately but then refrained from doing so knowing that the place crawled with youkai of all kinds and statures. It was too unsafe for her there.

'Safe? Every time I am with her, I need to consider her safety. She will always remain a burden on me if I keep her around. Not only this, but she will cause unnecessary problems with the empire.' He thought to himself as he watched her breathe in and out calmly.

Just then did he notice the small bruise on her forehead. 'Did she… Trip?' He thought to himself.

She was so serene, just lying there next to him and dreaming with such silence and grace. Moonlight drenched her body and strands of hair fell on her face. Her delicate hands were joined together and placed under her face as she had always done before sleeping. 'She has changed so much and yet, has not changed at all…' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

He was proud. Even he knew that much. But reality was harsher than his pride. And he decided at that moment to face it. The notion had come to him recently that Sesshomaru would be a weakling if he did not face reality as that would be ignorance. He was going to spend this night with his human ward shuffling up and then arranging his thoughts into decisions.

She had died right after she met him. Sesshomaru met her for the first time after fighting with Inuyasha and getting brutally injured. His markings were throbbing and his eyes were lashed with shock and anger. In that state, this human approached him while setting all her fears aside. Upon noticing her presence, he growled at her before noticing that it was only a small girl. He couldn't care less.

'Why did I not just kill her then?' He wondered, as he would've done in any other situation. 'Unnecessary?' he justified. 'Or just… because she was too small to bring me any harm or concern.'

There it was, the first truth. That was not bad at all, facing the truth.

She placed food for him even when he told her not to. Then she returned with bruises all over her face and body. He told her that she didn't need to answer if she didn't wish to. But what he received from her was a smile.

'Smile? Ha. Foolish girl, smiling in the face of this Sesshomaru. Had she no care for her life?' He wondered again. 'Smile… the smile as bright as the moon.'

There is was again, the truth. This time, a lot harsher than before. To think that he would even consider thinking of such a compassionate thought.

She died later that day by the wolves. 'I followed her scent even when I did not wish to. And saw her lying hollow on the floor, blood all over her torn and filthy dress. The Tenseiga then forced me into saving her life.' He continued. 'Truth. If it wasn't for Tenseiga's calling, never would I have saved her life.'

There wasn't anything hard about accepting this. This truth was just as he wanted it to be.

'But after brining her back to life, I let her follow me. That was my decision altogether. Why did I let her follow me?' he thought for a while. 'Smile…? Because she smiled at this Sesshomaru. How absurd for I was never this emotional. That was not true. But maybe because she was brought back by the tenseiga and so I thought that she might be of some importance to the Tenseiga.'

Truth.

'She continued to stay with me and I bore with her laughter and noise.' He put aside his pride for just that moment. 'Because her laughter and cries had become… homely. They were something I had always returned to. She was always there waiting for me no matter how long it took me. She was… home.'

Truth.

His teeth gritted and his fists clenched in anger. 'Home! A mere human girl being 'HOME'!'

He stared at Rin again, his eyes angered by the thought. But she lie there motionless, smiling only slightly as if seeing a good dream.

'I protected her not because she was my possession, but because she had her importance for me. With her gone, I would've failed myself! GODDAMMIT!'

As the truths started compiling within him, he became more and more irritated.

'For the first time in my entire existence, did I doubt myself. This mere human made this Sesshomaru doubt his actions when she died in the underworld. She made me wish that I had never placed her in danger. She made me want to change my past! How dare she! She made me angry! She made me spiteful! She made me feel like nothing else was worth anything! She made me concerned! She made me feel sorrow and regret! She made me feel worthless human emotions which could only weaken me! This mere human! THIS WORHTLESS HUMAN-'

Just as he was about to unleash havoc throughout the forest, his level of anger reach its epitome, his body froze as he heard his name.

"Sesshomaru… Sama…" Rin spoke in her soft quiet voice as she smiled in her sleep before turning to the other side.

His body froze and his anger disappeared as if rinsed off. He gazed at her small figure in shock and awe. His legs hurt from restlessness yet his body became numb.

'This worthless human… Is of more worth… Than anything else in this world…'

His body calmed down and he eased up a bit.

'Naraku tried to harm her and the justification I presented while saving her every single time was that if I had brought her back to life and taken charge of her then if anyone lay a finger on her, they would be attacking my pride and challenging my strength. That was partly true, I would never let anyone challenge me.' But the truth was that he would never let himself ponder over how it would be if Rin was no longer there. Even as she lie dead in his mother's empire, he still did not wish to think of how it would be without her. He would never let him mind go to such dark thoughts. Was he willing to think of those now?

'Rin… Why? Why do you stay with this Sesshomaru? Why do you smile for me? Why do you always… Win?'

Sesshomaru, Son of the Late Ruler of the Western Lands and now Lord of almost the entire West, had given in for the first time, and that, to a powerless human girl.

"Rin…" He whispered to himself as he extended his hand out after some hesitation and stroked back the strands of her on her face. 'Rin…'

* * *

***Stretches* DONE! I'm sorry it is brief and I'm rushing the story. But I just want to get to the juicy parts already! Haha =)**

**R and R!**


	3. Chapter 2: Doubt

**Angel in Demons  
**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter 2: Doubt**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha otherwise every episode would have had Rin and Sesshomaru-sama. -_-**

I altered almost all the chapter due to reasons. I had written this chapter, and had first decided not to use any of Sesshomaru's actual traits. But now I have decided to portray Sesshomaru just the way he is in the Anime. I will mention and add in it, the Western Lands just exactly like how they are supposed to be and all. GOMEN!

**

* * *

**

"Inuyasha, do you feel her nearby?" Kagome asked, as always, on his back and holding on to the bow and arrow tightly.

"I am only following her scent. Right now it is going straight from here!" Inuyasha growled back, jumping through the way.

"Kirara, follow Inuyasha, hayaku!" Sango said to Kirara as she and the monk rode on the female youkai's back.

Kirara picked up her pace.

It was just dawn when Kaede went to Rin's room to wake her up. When she went inside, Rin was not there. Her futon was not even laid so that meant that she never slept here at all. Kaede hurried outside to look around for her only a bit before waking up Inuyasha and Kagome and telling them that Rin had gone missing. Kagome blatantly pointed that Rin ran away because Kaede was forcing her into a marriage and so it was acceptable. But in any case, they went after her so she did not get harmed.

"Where the hell does Sesshomaru live exactly, anyway?" Inuyasha shouted to Kagome as he studied his surroundings.

"We are going after Rin-chan yet you don't even know where your late father's and current brother's lands are?" Kagome screamed back him, now hoping that the daiyoukai found Rin himself.

"Wait! She is close by! But there is another person with her!" Inuyasha said, now finally sensing the presence of the human girl.

"Who!" Sango screamed from the air.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled back, stopping his tracks.

"Rin-chan is with Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked conclusively.

"No doubt about it. It is Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha spoke, as always, in his rash manner. "Let's go and-"

"Sit!" Kagome ordered right there and then.

Inuyasha fell face first on the ground with Kagome on his back, shaking the ground slightly.

"Damn you…!" He muffled into the ground.

"Kagome-sama, why?" Miroku asked Kagome while still holding on to Sango.

"She is with Sesshomaru so there is no way she can be in harm, nee? Isn't that why we came. She is not in harm's way so our work here is done!" Kagome announced before nudging on Inuyasha's collar to turn.

"But Kagome we should go and-"

"I-NU-YA-SHA…" She said, her aura hovering over Inuyasha and shrinking Inuyasha into flee-size.

"O-Oh…" He nodded, his colour going slightly pale.

"Kagome-chan is right. They should at least talk over this. This way Rin-chan will be assured that this is in Sesshomaru's wishes as well…" Sango said before telling Kirara to turn around and fly back.

'Rin-chan, make the best of this! Good luck!' Kagome encouraged Rin in her mind as she stared back into the thick forest.

* * *

'Inuyasha came here and then… left.' Sesshomaru thought to himself. He could smell the whole gang come close to them and then leave.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" He heard a soft voice mumble.

He looked towards the girl lying on the ground rubbing her eyes with her fists gently. 'She still does that…' He thought.

"Its morning! I'm sorry I made you stay the night here in the forest when you should've been in your room! I will get something to eat immediately!" Rin said apologetically, getting up from her sleep and starting to run about into the forest when Sesshomaru spoke,

"Rin."

Rin froze in her tracks and on one leg, turned around and said, "Hai?"

"I am not hungry."

She put her other leg down finally and smiled at him.

"Okay!" She nodded, getting back to him.

The sun slowly crept out till it lit up the sky completely and Rin's face was now visible to Sesshomaru in all respects. Her skin glowed under the gentle rays of the morning sun and her hair swayed lightly from one end to the other as she sat down on the ground next to the Daiyoukai.

"Nee Sesshomaru-sama…" Rin turned to him.

"What is it?" He replied, not looking towards her even once as she turned to him.

Rin parted her lips to say something when both heard a high but old voice call out the Daiyoukai's name.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Where are you, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Jaken-sama!" Rin said excitedly, getting up on her feet again and following the voice till she could grab the vision of the small youkai, falling from one side to another, tired of running through the forest.

"Aah! Rin! You are here! Is Sesshomaru-sama with you?" Jaken spoke, straightening himself in front of the human girl who he would always feel was inferior to him.

"Hai!" Rin beamed, grabbing Jaken by his small hand and running back to where their Lord was sitting.

'This is kind of humiliating for Jaken…' Jaken thought to himself as he floated through thin air while being pulled by the human girl. Now, Rin was tall enough to be in a state where Jaken's hands could not reach hers and so he would often find himself being pulled by her in a way which was utmost humiliating for him. 'Stupid human girl!'

"Look Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken came to see us!" Rin said while stopping her feet, not knowing that Jaken was flying behind her.

As soon as she let go of his hand from hers, he was sent flying to the front right into the feet of the Daiyoukai. Sesshomaru looked down at the green youkai and spoke, "Jaken, be more refined if you wish to stay in my empire."

Jaken was sent shivers down his spine and he bowed with his face on the dirt again, "Hai Sesshomaru-sama! Jaken will do his best!" 'This is all Rin's fault!'

"I like Jaken-sama just the way he is! He makes me laugh!" Rin laughed, tapping Jaken on the shoulders.

"Don't take me as a joke, Rin no ahou!" Jaken screamed while once again, swishing his staff from right to left which made Rin giggle even more.

'She laughs… At the weirdest things.' Sesshomaru thought to himself. 'Strange girl.'

Sesshomaru was having a very bad headache at the moment because of last night's train of thoughts. Just then he remembered that small voice in his head while he was talking to Kaede in the village. 'Justification… Was it?' He thought. 'This Sesshomaru does not need to give justification for anything. How ridiculous.'

He was proud of himself. Proud enough to feel as if he conquered a nation just by facing the reality. 'Rin is… Not worthless.'

He was there again, at the place we often called 'Square One'. He was back from 'One of most worth" to "not worthless". Was it really too much to ask from himself, to recognize Rin's presence in his life?

"Nee, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin said, breaking his train of thought again.

"What?" He replied nonchalantly.

"May I please see your Lands? Please, because I have never once seen them…" Rin asked.

'Pleading? Rin is pleading. She should not plead.'

"Rin, do not talk in such a weak manner." Sesshomaru stated, exactly as was running through his mind.

"H-Hai…" Rin replied, lowering her head a bit but still waiting for his response to the trip to his Lands.

"How stupid are you, Rin! Sesshomaru-sama is a daiyoukai and his Lands are only inhabited by youkai. Humans do not belong in his lands and if any appeared, they would instantly be killed off by other demons! Why would you want to go there if you would only be a burden on Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken screamed.

"But Jaken-sama…" Rin pouted.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru started.

"H-Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken replied humbly.

"Cover Rin's scent and get Ah-Un." He ordered before getting up and disappearing into the forest.

Jaken stood there twitching his eye while Rin was washing in confusion.

"Cover…?" Rin wondered out loud.

"Ahou Rin! Why must Jaken be treated this way when you are around!" Jaken complained to himself as he walked around the area a bit as if searching for something.

When he took the path which was taken by Sesshomaru, he found a dead demon on the ground and Sesshomaru walking away from it.

'To think that he still does so much for her.' Jaken growled inwardly before calling Rin to himself.

"Now Rin, stand still!" Jaken ordered, taking bits and pieces of the youkai and rubbing it all over Rin's body which was exposed, like hands and face and feet.

Then he told Rin to take off the top layer of her Kimono and give it to him. She did as she was told and Jaken layered it on the youkai's body.

Rin understood now. A youkai's stench was much stronger than a human's. So if she was covered with a youkai's scent, her human scent would be disguised completely.

"Now you are making me ruin the Kimono Sesshomaru-sama gave to you!" Jaken kept complaining while finally handing the top layer back to Rin. "Let's go!"

Rin smiled, wearing on her cloth and then running after Jaken and Sesshomaru.

"Jaken. Are you blind? Did you not see her hair?" Sesshomaru stated, still not looking back once to the girl on the shou-youkai.

"Aah! Forgive me Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken bowed again in fear.

Rin grabbed her hair and brought it all over her right shoulder, wishing to just cut it off at that moment as it was being a hindrance to her wish. Just then Sesshomaru put his right hand into his left sleeve and took out a piece of white and red cloth, as the rest of his dress. He handed it to Rin and started walking again.

Rin smiled again, not worried anymore, and wrapped her head completely with the cloth so that not a single strand of her hair peered out.

And so they walked to the Western Lands. Just like old times when they were searching for Naraku. Except Rin had never realized just how far away the Western Lands were.

'This was how it always was until I had to leave Rin in to human village.' Sesshomaru thought to himself, not paying much attention to the ruckus that Rin and Jaken were causing. It was… Familiar to him. 'Home, was it?' He smirked inwardly, 'Ridiculous.' But even he admitted to himself, he felt at peace with both of them around him. When Jaken was around him in the empire, he was always busy ordering other youkai around and cowering in front of his Lord. But around Rin, it was obvious that he was the one not only being ordered around, but being teased and tortured. His torture was quite amusing to be sighted.

It had been almost 8 years since the last that he spent this much time with Rin. 'Too long…' He thought. In these 8 years, he had drifted away from Rin year by year as he no longer saw her growing up, playing, laughing, crying and all her other silly emotions. 'Has she really changed this much from how she was before?'

"Remember Jaken-sama, we used to walk like this for days and weeks all those years back! It was so much fun! Rin misses those days!" Rin said to Jaken while he was still cursing at the girl.

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widened with shock and an array of disarrayed emotions flooding his mind like a blood rush which would cause temporary blindness.

'Rin…' His mind echoed. There it was the first blow that this human girl had given him since 8 years ago when she first smiled for him when he first met him. Nothing, nothing what so ever, ever moved Sesshomaru, of all the other daiyoukai. Sesshomaru was never crept on, never ambushed as his keen senses were too strong to let anyone do so. Yet this girl, this human girl, would so easily just say a few words which would make him feel weak and wild in any state he was in at that moment.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked as he stopped in his tracks.

Yet the Daiyoukai did not hear the girl's voice or the other youkai's. He was disarrayed for the moment at a rushing flood of memories. These were the very memories he had locked away all those years back when he considered them insignificant to think about. Yet he knew deep down inside that he was just scared of pondering back upon them.

Rin had addressed herself from third-person. It was just as she would do when she was a little girl accompanying a Daiyoukai; the same girl who kept telling the whole world time and again that her Sesshomaru-sama was very kind and great. That he was the greatest Youkai to ever set a foot on this planet. Her loyalty, gratitude and sincerity towards her lord was unconditional and limitless.

'Rin…' In his mind, he couldn't stop saying her name again and again as images of the past ventured through him and filled his thought. From the images of her brightest smiles to the images of her lifeless body which had been in front of him on two separate occasions.

Then Sesshomaru turned his head only slightly to get a glimpse of the girl behind him who was standing there is puzzlement. 'She is here.' She was there with him at that moment, next to him, after all these years of being with humans and getting all the love from them, she still chose to be standing next to him, a man who was not only a youkai but a ruthless one, at it.

But before he could carry on his reflection, he started walking again so as to not give any concern to the two followers. He was not in the mood to answer any unwanted questions.

Rin had grown up a lot, but in herself, she was still the little girl that Sesshomaru had saved 8 years ago from death. Around him, she still felt free to act like a care-free child that she was all those years back. 'Has she not grown up at all?' He wondered.

But how could that be true? When he visited Rin in the village, she was much different from how she was right then. She was always working or treating someone, busying herself in one human habit or another. Then why was she still acting like a child here?

It annoyed Sesshomaru, this constant thought of the human. His pride was getting the best of him once again. 'This Sesshomaru will not allow anyone to move him. And absolutely not a human girl.'

"Jaken, get on Ah-Un." Sesshomaru said, speaking as if he was not at all bothered by any thoughts at all.

Rin blinked a few times in confusion before looking up at him saying, "Sesshomaru-sama, but we've reached the ocean…"

"It is beyond this ocean Rin." Sesshomaru replied before calling Rin towards himself.

Rin stared at the wide-spread ocean and awe. She absent-mindedly walked towards her Lord before the next thing she knew, she was hit by a harsh cold gust of wind. The wind became colder and colder on Rin as she adjusted to the weather. She began to shiver slightly until in the end when Sesshomaru sensed Rin shivering. He turned to her and told her to take off the top layer of her kimono and take it over her head. She did as she was told and the air stopped breaching her face anymore. The piece of cloth that Sesshomaru had given her was already very think and warm, warm enough to completely sheath her head and neck. But cold jolts to her head had already effected her body. Before she could even take in everything around her, she fainted and fell to the ground.

* * *

"Rin, wake up!" Jaken screamed and he poked the girl's arm with the end of his staff.

Jaken had reached just then, after 6 or so hours even with Ah-Un's awesome speed.

"Huh…?" Rin slowly opened her eyes and blinked a bit, looking around.

Sesshomaru stood as Rin stared at her Lord from the side. He was at that moment, the most beautiful sight she had ever seen in her entire life. His hair were flowing with the harsh winds and his fur went a long back behind him. His expression was stern and his eyes only closed slightly because of the cold dry wind's pinching.

'Cold…' Rin noticed. It was really cold where they were.

She looked around a bit only to notice sheer whiteness everywhere she looked.

'Is this… snow?' She marveled. 'Yes! This is snow!"

"See Rin, we cannot go any further than this. It is too dangerous." Jaken spoke while closing his eyes and sitting behind Rin now, sheltering himself from the harsh Wind.

Due to the 7 layers of cloth over Rin of her Kimono, she didn't feel much of the wincing pain anymore but even she knew that it was really cold, where they were. In front of her stood God-like mountains all capped with snow, the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

"Its too cold for you beyond this point. Not with what you are wearing." Sesshomaru stated.

"I-Is this your Land, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked, her voice a little cry because of the dry air and lack of water.

Sesshomaru did not speak. Instead just looked over to the mountains that stretched till what seemed like forever.

"I never knew that you came from so far away Sesshomaru-sama! This is wonderful, Sesshomaru-sama! You are really amazing!" Rin exclaimed, jumping up to her feet, letting Jaken fly off to the back because of the wind.

She ran and stood next to Sesshomaru, still covering herself with all the clothes she could possibly use. The sun was hidden behind the mountains now which made the atmosphere even colder. But it was just a sight to die for, especially for someone like Rin who had never seen snow before.

"This, Rin, is Sesshomaru-sama's land. Till the horizon, what you see is under him. And what is beyond it, is also his!" Jaken stated, pointing to the vast lands that now came in Rin's vision while still standing behind Ah-Un's leg for protection.

"Aah… AAH! This is so amazing! It's beautiful and big and unending!" Rin exclaimed in joy.

They stood over an edge where there was no snow. There was a steep fall after this after which there was only a small valley which then extended onto another mountain. Rin went further, almost falling off the cliff in the process because of her lack of balance for the moment.

Sesshomaru's heart stopped for a minute when he saw Rin reach the edge of the cliff and, not being able to stop herself on time, almost tripped off. But because now she had better balance than before, she pushed herself back and out of danger. 'This girl is still so prone to trouble.' Sesshomaru thought.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you are the greatest!" Rin complimented out loud as she took in the enormity which was not her Lord's.

Sesshomaru just stood there silent, not really in the mood to even say the few words he would say at other times.

"Sesshomaru-sama, can we stay here for a while?" Rin asked excitedly, jumping slightly.

Sesshomaru looked up at the sky and said, "Do as you please."

"YAY! Come Jaken-sama, sit with me!" Rin gestures, tapping the ground next to her as she sat on the edge of the cliff with her feet dangling in thin air.

'She should not be sitting on the edge like that.'

"Rin, back away from the edge. You'll fall." Sesshomaru said before moving back slightly and leaning against a tree.

"Hai!" Rin smiled, pulling herself back and sitting slightly away from the cliff.

"See Rin, how amazing Sesshomaru-sama is! Yet you put him through such inconvenience!" Jaken commented as he came and sat on the ground next to the human girl, now wrapped in layers of youkai skin which he had kept for himself on Ah-Un.

Ah-Un sat in its place and went to sleep instantly.

"Jaken-sama, you pose inconvenience too you know!" Rin complained back.

And there they went again, bickering. Sesshomaru found it quite stupid how they always bickered over a topic hovering about him. Had they nothing else to talk about at all?

His land was vast, vast enough that he had not seen its vastness like this in quite a while. He did not have time for leisurely walks like the one he was having right now. So why was he on one right now?

'It is because Rin asked if she could see the lands. At the end, I still can't say no to her.' He thought to himself as he closed his eyes and then opened them again to stare at the disappearing light behind _his_ mountains in front of him, putting the sky in a darkened state. 'But why should I say no? This Sesshomaru can do anything and so saying no would only mean that I cannot do that particular thing. Ridiculous!'

* * *

"Kagome, do you think you would love Inuyasha if he killed humans?" Kaede asked Kagome as she once again stirred up the topic regarding Rin.

Kagome bit her lip and then shook her head. Of course she wouldn't.

"Sesshomaru still kills humans ruthless, humans and demons alike. Would you want Rin to be about a creature like that who has no regard for life?"

"But he has regard for Rin-chan's life. Also that of Jaken's life." Kagome argued back. "He must've changed now Kaede-baa-san. It's been years now…"

"So you haven't once heard the rumours? The Lord of the Western Lands is famous for his ruthlessness and power. Everyone fears him for a reason. He KILLS without prejudice." Kaede informed forcefully.

Kagome moved back a bit in shock. 'I was sure that Sesshomaru would have changed after Naraku…'

"Sesshomaru understands this as well, that he can never keep Rin happy like this, with his silent behavior and his pride." Kaede spoke, closing the topic once more.

Sango placed a hand over Kagome's as Kagome opened her mouth to argue some more. Kagome looked towards Sango to find her shaking her head in disapproval.

"Leave it for now…" Sango whispered to Kagome.

Kagome closed her mouth again, easing up a bit but still farthest from satisfied. She had talked to Inuyasha about this last night as well and Inuyasha, even being the hanyou who had spent half his life being in love with one miko or another, said that it was in Rin's best interest if she kept living with humans.

Kagome thought past to what Inuyasha had said to her.

_-Flashback-_

"_Kagome, where are you living right now?" Inuyasha asked her, serious for a change._

_Kagome sprung question marks around her head by that._

"_Ummm in the Feudal Era…?" Kagome said, thinking that this would the answer._

"_Aside from that! You are in a human village around humans! Do you know why? It is because I would not want you to live around youkai. You know full well that one human cannot live with youkai. It can be the other way around, but one human is just… unreasonable." Inuyasha stated, sitting in his usual fashion, the Tetsusaiga in one hand._

"_Even if it means that Rin-chan will be miserable for the rest of her life, Inuyasha? And do you honestly think that Sesshomaru would not protect Rin-chan? He would never let anything happen to her…" Kagome refuted, trying to make him understand that when she was away from Inuyasha for three years, she had lost her reason to live._

"_Is it worth putting her life in danger?" Inuyasha barked back._

"_What kind of life would it be if I were never to be with you again, Inuyasha? If I would've just stayed away from you because it would put you in danger, how would you feel? Would you rather save yourself from danger and stay away from me, or be with me and face those dangers?" Kagome asked, leaning in closer to Inuyasha, face inches apart._

_Inuyasha stuttered on that and became quiet, looking away._

_Kagome put one hand on his right cheek and turned his head slowly so he could look into her eyes. Then she extended in to kiss him slowly._

"_Do you see how much I need you Inuyasha…? Don't you think Rin-chan feels the same way about your brother…?" Kagome whispered._

"_H-He's not my brother…" Inuyasha muttered under his breath and looked away again._

_-End of Flashback-_

'Did Inuyasha understand what I was trying to say…?' Kagome thought to herself as she sat with Sango quietly, Sango trying to stuff food into her son's mouth.

"He is such a problem eater!" Sango complained, hoping Miroku would come and take the charge already!

* * *

Night fell silently and to Rin's amusement, Jaken had fallen asleep sitting straight next to her. He was sitting with a straight back and was snoring too. Rin gave out a chuckle, watching the youkai sleep, before turning her head around to catch her Lord still staring at the sky which was now smothered with millions of beautiful stars.

Rin smiled and got up from where she sat, walking gracefully to where Sesshomaru sat, and placed herself at a 90 degree angle to him so she could see his form and still not obstruct his frontal vision. She would never sit in front of her Lord, considering that disrespectful.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes at the presence of the human next to him. Then he studied her as she brushed off the dirt from her Kimono and gently slid her hands into the cloth that Sesshomaru had given her, fiddling with her hair from underneath it. And as she did that, a gust of wind hit them and the soft scent of her hair drifted to caress Sesshomaru.

Rin was not looking at Sesshomaru but rather at the stars. She would never let herself look at him for too long as that would also be disrespectful. But the truth was that to her, her Lord was the most beautiful person in the whole world. The way he glowed under the moon, the very moon which strengthened him further; the way his whole body had beautiful indigo/red markings stretching over his arms and face and legs would make him so mystical to her; the way his hair of the purest silver sways gently with the wind as if lighting up its surrounding; his entirety was majestic and… perfect. Truly the white snow only complimented his perfect existence.

She wanted so many times, to be able to touch that silken hair, the blood red rims around his eyes, the crescent on his forehead, wanting to know how it felt like, yet she knew that she was not deserving at all. She was nothing in front of her Lord. She was too lowly to deserve even the simple attention that he gave her. But she knew she was selfish enough to still want it, ever-grateful to him for giving her all that he had.

She smiled at the thought of how lucky she was to have him even be around him. 'Kami-sama, arigatou. You have given me all that I ever asked for…'

Sesshomaru found this an opportunity to instead look at Rin while she was busy praying to God with her eyes closed. 'Is she praying?' He wondered as her lips formed into a perfect smile, a smile able to stop the spinning of the world. Watching her bring her pale hands together and pray to the sky, Sesshomaru's heart raced very slightly as how beautiful she looked at that moment. It was as if to him, an angel praying for… him. The way the white cloth covered her ebony hair, the way her kimono covered her with perfection, the way her still body breathed in and out in such serenity, it drove him wild from the inside.

Every time he would see Rin on any other day, was in the morning inside her room while she worked. She was always wearing her usual yukata because she felt comfortable with that. Her hair would be tied up and hidden in a scarf as they came in the way. To him, he had seen a tired, working Rin for the past 8 years.

Who he didn't see, was this Rin. The Rin who sat next to him with a slight smile like the crescent on his forehead; the Rin who wore the elegant kimono he had gotten her for well; the Rin who had an aura of grace and elegance surrounding her; the Rin who's hair was hidden to all else but from where her Lord sat, could be visible perfectly.

'Rin…' He thought again. 'When did you grow up like this…?' Sesshomaru wondered in bewilderment.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Rin spoke, finally opening her eyes and looking towards the enormous mountains which was now only slightly lit by the half moon, the snow on the peaks shimmering like platinum.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet and looked away from Rin, not wanting her to notice that he was looking at her.

"I am forever indebted to you…" She spoke softly.

Sesshomaru looked towards her, about to ask her why she was saying that when Rin continued herself.

"You have always been there for me. You have always been my savior. Did you know? Know that not even the moon and the sun combined give me the hope that you give me." Rin uttered.

'Hope? To think that this Sesshomaru is being called hope…' Sesshomaru lingered.

"You may not believe me; you may think this is absurd. But to me, you are everything. You give me the will to live. Your presence gives me a reason to smile. But I know that I can be a burden to you most of the time."

Sesshomaru gazed at her, slightly annoyed at why she was saying such things. Her head was now lowered and she had silent tears locked up in her eyes.

"But you know me most and you know that I am human enough to be selfish."

Sesshomaru was now completely delved in perplexity. What was she saying?

"Selfish enough to want to be with you, my Lord; selfish enough to want to stay with you here even though I know that keeping me here in your lands would only be of more trouble to you…" Then Rin became quiet.

Sesshomaru could hear the remorse in her voice, the sorrow which lingered in each and every single word she muttered. But what made him look away towards the stars again was how well this girl understood him. 'Had she already known that I was considering her a burden on me if she came here…?' She had indeed grown up.

"Truth is Sesshomaru-sama, you are the only person who lets me be me. Who… lets Rin be Rin."

Sesshomaru instantly looked towards her, understanding that she was herself answering the question he held a while back about why she was still acting like a child.

"You never told me to act any differently. You never told me not to be this way or that way. Kaede-sama says that you have spoilt me. Is it true Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked the Daiyoukai bluntly, her eyes eagerly looking at his.

He gave her a gaze and chose not to answer that question. Why should he if he didn't want to? 'Spoil? This Sesshomaru does not spoil anyone… Does he?' – **Doubt.

* * *

**

**YUSH! Second Chapter is here! =D**


	4. Chapter 3: End

**Angel in Demons**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter 3: End**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha otherwise every episode would have had Rin and Sesshomaru-sama. -_-**

**To all my readers, I've started writing after I'm guessing two years now so am out of touch with it so bear with me. It will get better!

* * *

**

"I understand that Sesshomaru-sama has no need for me at all. But it would make me happiest if he would still want to keep me around him…" Rin smiled again, looking at the ground and making circles in the cold dirt.

_**~I want to see this landscape with you~**_

"Why?" He asked Rin out of curiosity, watching the girl drawing random patterns.

The wind had settled now and so had the ocean behind them which was at a lard distance.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin loves you. She has always loved you. And she will always continue to love you." She replied simply, still looking towards the ground.

_**~I trusted myself to your kindness~**_

A bolt of electricity ran through Sesshomaru's chest. 'Love? Preposterous!'

"Rin, it is getting late. Go to sleep." Sesshomaru ordered out of defense. The conversation was now making him uncomfortable.

_**~I hear your voice calling out my name**_

_**I'll keep this feeling in my heart~**_

"Hai." She replied, smiling and then lying down exactly where she sat, rubbing away the patterns from her hands and dusting them off, then turning away from her lord and closing her eyes.

_**~On the other side of the door I opened**_

_**So it won't fade away, so it won't disappear~**_

'I knew Sesshomaru-sama would always react this way towards me. He is really bad with words but has a very kind heart. I'm happy.' Rin thought to herself and drifted to sleep.

'To think that anyone would say such stupid words to this Sesshomaru.' He thought.

_**~the words left unsaid on that night**_

_**you understood them anyway~**_

But as Rin drifted to sleep, he felt his defenses crumble again as he saw her resting body under the moon. He leaned back on the humungous leaf-less tree which looked over the whole of the Western Lands and gazed at what was his now. Sesshomaru was always the kind to thirst for power, yes, but allegiance was the least of his concerns (or so he told himself). If he was powerful then people would fear and respect him whether they'd like to or not. That was the best kind of feeling to him.

'How could a human like you possible love a youkai like me?' he questioned her in thought. Don't get the wrong idea here, he was not one to think that he had sinned or that he was bound for Hell or any of the above Edward Cullen feelings. No.

'A human cannot possible like a powerful youkai like me. Iyazoi fell in love with father because he had become soft and weak. That miko fell in love with Inuyasha because he was born weak and pathetic. But I hold no emotion for humans at all. I am not weak. How can she possibly even consider loving me?'

Then it dawned upon him. All through his trail of contemplations, not once did he say 'How dare this human consider herself worthy enough to claim to love me?'

'Because Rin is worthy; she has always been worthy since the day she tried to needlessly help me.' He thought as his eyes ran over her sound body, her chest rising and falling with her breaths. Her blue kimono had dirt stains on some parts of it which could've been easily brushed off. But it was true that Rin took very good care of all the things that Sesshomaru had ever given her. Her zori were off and placed on the ground right next to where Jaken was sitting, sleeping.

'Rin… What have you done to this Sesshomaru's pride…?' He thought as depression took over him. He did not want this.

_**~Even if tomorrow is the same as today**_

_**The things I believe in will walk on silently~**_

For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru's pride lost. And that, to a frail human girl. 'Rin… Has your existence become of such importance to me…?'

All these years of hiding from them, these feelings, now came crashing down on him as if hails from an angered sky. They seem to feel as if piercing through his flesh, the hoard of emotions running through him. 'Emotions, huh? Pathetic. Yet here I am…'

* * *

"Inuyasha, you must go and bring Rin back." Kaede ordered Inuyasha, sitting in her hut as usual, in front of the fire and rubbing her hands together slowly.

"I don't know where the hell they are!" Inuyasha screamed back.

"Please Kaede-baa-san, let he stay with him for at least a few more days?" Kagome pleaded for Rin, putting all her wait on her two hands and moving forward on her knees.

"That will only increase the level of attachment with him!" Kaede spoke back, now looking back at Kagome with her hands made into fists.

"But she will never be able to be with him after this! He brought to her life after death, it's only natural she would want to at least spend the last of her left time before marriage with him. Let her be, Kaede-baa-san." Kagome pleaded again, her eyes filled with worry and pity.

Kaede became quiet. It was no longer about what Rin wanted or not. She was sure that Sesshomaru would have her wed a human in the end so she was not very worried about that after all. The only concern she had was towards the noblemen family who had asked her hand in marriage. But to her relief, they said that they would wait for as long as they had to.

'Sesshomaru might care for the girl but he would never take on Rin because he has always considered her a burden. And he is surely not dim-witted to think that this will pose no problem in his Lands… Surely not!' Kaede assured herself, regaining composure again.

"You should be glad that those people have such a big heart!" Kaede said before going out of Kagome's hut.

The fire flickered around and started to dim while Kagome just sat there drowning in the thought of the girl. "Rin-chan…"

* * *

Sesshomaru absentmindedly took the veil off her hair. Her hair fell out and sprawled around her. Rin moved a little before turning to the other side, now facing Sesshomaru. Her lips were slightly puckered and her eyebrows were tensed. 'Bad dream…?' Sesshomaru wondered.

Her hair now untied completely and fell to her side, shorter strands falling on her face smoothly. Sesshomaru gently put his hand out and slowly, very carefully, over her hair which were in contact with the ground. The touch of her hair made him jitter with a brand new kind of joy, an excitement through his whole body. The ebony tresses were soft like melted butter and felt like heaven against his rough hands.

"Rin…" He whispered as he felt her hair sway around his still hand, tickling his skin with the wind.

"S-Sesshomaru… sama…" Rin whispered back.

_**~I'm overflowing with things I want to tell you**_

_**I want to make time stop right now~**_

The Daiyoukai froze in his state, horror-struck at how Rin was still awake and knowing what he was doing. But upon looking down at the girl's face, saw that she had yet again, only muttered his name in sleep while her features relaxed and a smile crept upon it again.

She was so… Enchanting. He found himself marveling the sheer mystery which that was this girl; marveling at how, only at an age of 8, weaker than any human he had ever seen, she had captivated his attention wholesomely. Her body was so small and fragile, yet the kind of courage she harbored inside of herself amazed him. Sesshomaru had always believed that if one was strong on his exterior than mental strength came to him through confidence. But if one's exterior was very weak, than he would always fear for his life and so never be confident enough to feel strong at all. Yet this girl tossed his belief aside as she approached him in the forest fearless again and again, offering unwanted help.

Sesshomaru had quite often come across women who would claim to love him. But the difference was that all of them were youkai. No human ever dared to even know him. He didn't really care either. Sesshomaru wasn't a wounded martyr either who would think that those youkai don't know who he truly is so their love is false. Everyone knew how he was; there wasn't really much depth to it. But he never even remembered the scent of those female youkai. Yet here she was, the girl who held in the small palms of her hands, the complete and utter attention of the daiyoukai; a girl whose simple touch was making him feel a million different kinds of emotions.

'Dormant thoughts… Awakened by her presence now…?' he wondered, falling completely vulnerable into the hands of this girl.

He traced her hair one last time, burying his whole underneath them before drawing them out slowly, not wanting to wake Rin from her peace-drenched sleep. He then looked away and closed his eyes, wanting to sleep himself so that he would no further carry on such a profane train of thought. Yes, to him thinking of a human in such a manner for surely a sin. Surely…

"Rin." Sesshomaru spoke.

* * *

It was morning already and Sesshomaru had barely had any sleep. That made him feel very heavy-headed especially since his two followers were such full of spirit. But it was still too cold for her to stay here any longer because Sesshomaru could feel a very fierce blizzard coming.

"We are leaving this area so you will bathe where ever possible. I'm sick of taking in the putrid stench of that worthless youkai."

Sesshomaru ordered, getting up on his feet and fixing his two swords before gesturing Rin to come near him.

_**~For the sake of things I don't want to disappear**_

_**I'll continue to quietly fill each page~**_

Rin had just finished her breakfast with Jaken and so nodded and ran after her Lord. A bright white light shot through them and the orb then vanished into the sky. Jaken stared at the two disappearing off and twitched his eye. 'Leaving Jaken to do all the work. Why does Sesshomaru-sama teleport with himself while leaving Jaken here to come on stupid Ah-Un!' He thought as he put out the fire with his feet (poor Jaken) and went running to sit on Ah-Un and take off.

Jaken didn't even take off well that Sesshomaru appeared next to him in the air. Jaken, surprised by Sesshomaru's sudden appearance, falling off Ah-Un. Sesshomaru flew down and took hold of Jaken from his head, his hand completely covering Jaken's head.

Next moment he knew, he was on the ground with Rin standing next to him.

"We don't need Ah-Un anymore, Jaken-sama. Next time, Sesshomaru-sama will take you himself!" Rin beamed.

'Rin's scent should not be tainted by that of a worthless vermin.' Sesshomaru's inner self growled inside.

The journey that day was more silent than before because Jaken had not been feeling well due to intake of a poisoned lizard for breakfast. (-_-) Rin gave him some space, feeling sorry for the little youkai and deciding not to tease him too much about it. The day itself was a little chilly so she didn't feel like saying much under the shade of the trees which surrounded the trio.

"Rin, there is a hot spring right there." Sesshomaru spoke after a while, pointing to the right of where Rin stood.

Beyond a few small trees even Rin could see a slightly foggy atmosphere making the air around vague. Rin nodded, giving Sesshomaru a wide smile and running off to that side.

"Sesshomaru-sama, if Rin washes off this scent then she would surely be preyed upon…" Jaken said, his voice sounding sickly.

Sesshomaru had already been thinking of that so glared at Jaken for doubting his actions and orders. But to his shock, Jaken was too sick to even notice his glare as he had already run off to throw up into a distance.

'This is all Rin's fault. If I were in the Western Lands I would be getting the best of the best to eat!' Jaken cursed within himself as he wiped off his face.

"Jaken. You should know better of what to eat and what not to." Sesshomaru spoke, trying to compose his anger.

Jaken shuddered at how Sesshomaru read his mind as he always did. 'Sesshomaru-sama becomes very scary around Rin… Poor Jaken!' He pitied himself as he moved away from the mess he had made himself.

Sesshomaru knew he couldn't take his eyes off the girl but then of course he was not disgraceful or low to watch her while she bathed. He knew that she had grown up now and he couldn't do that anymore. So he found the largest tree around the spring and sat next to it, leaning to the bark and listening to the young human humming as she bathed.

"_konna ni mo tooku he futari wa kite shimatte_

_ano koro no_

_osanai kimi no hohoemi ni mou kaerenai ne_

_kimi ga warau sekai ga suki de_

_soba ni itai soredake _

_wasurekaketa itami wo mune ni…"_

_(We came together from so far away._

_You can never return to the days _

_of your childhood laughter._

_I love the world of your smiles,_

_I want to be by your side... only that._

_I forgot how much love hurt.)_

Rin's voice had refined from how she used to sing. But even in those times, Sesshomaru never told Rin to ever stop singing. In any mood that he would be, he would always let her sing her heart out. Maybe he just liked it that much or maybe he was accustomed to it.

Rin's scent filled the whole atmosphere to him and due to the steam from the spring, it was only amplified. His whole body was filled with the scent of her, a very subtle cross of hot steam and the scent of plums. Of course a human's scent could never be described because it was not of anything else, but the scent of plum was always covering her hair and her kimono. To Sesshomaru, Rin's scent wasn't sweet or extra-ordinary, nothing at all inhuman. She still smelt like any other human being would. But to him, her scent was just special. It was special, worth the attention, worth the thought. Her scent was something that he always liked to keep around him before; a scent that his body would catch subconsciously. And now that he was once again lifted into it, he was reminded of how he missed the presence of such a scent around him all these years.

His whole body shook lightly at the moving presence of Rin in the steaming water. The sound of water splashing slightly seemed to tingled every single nerve end under his skin. These were not any deep feelings but rather his youkai instincts, weren't they? But Sesshomaru wasn't pathetic enough to give into them, he had never-

Sesshomaru's eyes jolted open and his face filled with anger. His eyes narrowed and his back became taut as he looked to his left and a youkai the size of him in human form was slowly reaching out, walking towards the hot spring. His feet were steady as if trying to evade the attention of the daiyoukai, meaning he was fully aware of who Sesshomaru was. His eyes were completely green and his tongue was hanging out in a very sickening fashion.

Sesshomaru, angered at how this youkai had even dared to step near the daiyoukai and also at how he even dared to seek out his possession when he was around, put his hand on the hilt of the Bakusaiga. Sesshomaru's claws started to grow, extending out till his palm could feel them sinking into his own flesh as he held the Bakusaiga tightly. But as he was about to draw his sword, Sesshomaru calmed himself down by force. If he used the Bakusaiga here just out of anger, he was sure to annihilate half the forest. And this parasite was not worthy of dying by the Bakusaiga.

The youkai stopped and turned to Sesshomaru as he sensed the threat and before he could even turn around completely to face what was attacking him, he was slashed into three pieces by the poison lash.

'Low thoughts weakened my senses! I should've sensed him from far away yet I was late!' Sesshomaru snarled, not at all happy with how his senses had been too preoccupied.

At the thought of the human, he was already getting weak. He was fuming. He stood at his place and turned around to look at the girl who was doing all of this to him.

Rin, aloof to what happened behind her, was sitting with her back facing Sesshomaru. Her lower body was under the water and the steam blurred out her body from Sesshomaru's vision. But his anger began to wash away as he couldn't tear his gaze from the bathing beauty he had just called his possession. He couldn't clearly make out her back but her outline was distinct; the way her waist would curve in and form a perfect slender. Her hair was over her shoulder and she was rinsing it with water while still humming songs.

Sesshomaru felt his whole body stiffen, blood rushing through his veins faster and faster. His heart picked up pace and his hands started shaking so much so that he had to force them into a fist.

'R-Rin…' His mind screamed at the sight of her. Weak, weak, weak! He felt weak and overpowered by the youkai inside him, outraged by how his body was reacting to her presence now.

Want. Need. Lust. Anger. Hate. Care. Caution. Callousness. Possessiveness. His mind and body both raged with all these emotions as he saw the oblivious human dip her whole self into the water till her lips.

As her body disappeared into the water, her hair began to float over the rim of the water and Sesshomaru felt his nerves calming down slightly. He turned away immediately and stood facing the other direction, looking carelessly at the passed out green youkai in front of him.

Never had he ever looked at Rin like that before. He knew he had felt various things for the human but never had he felt… lust. At that moment, more than anything, did he want to know how it felt to touch her bare back. It was over the top, the want he felt. 'Rin's company is no longer my desire. Has this Sesshomaru come to desire… Rin herself?'

His anger subsided completely, and his eyes softened only very slightly. 'She has made this Sesshomaru want a human, the very living creatures I hate. Yet I hold no will to throw rage at her…' He felt nothing wrong at that moment, wanting Rin to himself. He had a right over her after all, didn't he? 'I would never let anything harm Rin yet with the lack of self control I just witnessed within me, this Sesshomaru might be the one to hurt her the most in the end.'

Then her words began to ring in his mind again, 'Sesshomaru-sama, Rin loves you.'

'Foolish girl. She doesn't understand the consequences of saying such a thing to a youkai! She does not want this.' He did not want this for her either. To be ravaged because of being weak and oblivious.

Sesshomaru had quite a lot of self-control but why should he be placed into a situation where he needs to practice it so much. Yet he didn't want to harm her at all.

Alarmed at just what Rin had done to him, he refused to believe that this was all a doing of a human. So he dismissed his feelings for being an aftermath of anger which came out of finishing off the weak demon.

Rin came out of the bath, filling the air with her scent again, waiting a bit to air-dry herself before putting on her kimono. She did not put on the last layer as it was still filled with the scent of a dead youkai and instead began to wash that in the same water as well.

Sesshomaru took in her scent again, feeling that hollow want again, but this time, more of possessiveness. 'No one can ever be allowed to take in such a scent.' He said in his mind.

Yet such was the satire that was the Daidoyoukai's life. If she was kept around in the Western Lands, if not all, then at least majority of the youkai would definitely prey upon her. But as he thought more about it, of course none of them would even consider approaching her as she would be under the Lord's protection, no? No one would dare or else it would cost them their life. For once, Sesshomaru's ruthlessness was a subject for rejoice.

* * *

Night time came and everything was set in place for another sleep under the open sky. Jaken refused to eat anything because he felt to sick and instead excused himself for another session was dead sleep. Rin giggled at the sight of the sickly green youkai before dropping water over the small fire Jaken had made earlier.

They were in the middle of the forest, completely enveloped by darkened trees. Rin looked to her Lord for a while, a very short while, admiring his grace once again before thinking to herself.

'I wonder if Sesshomaru-sama will keep me with him… I'm sure he would. I know for a certain fact that he would never push me away…'

_**~In this transient world, I found a fragment of my memories**_

_**The scenery you saw as you looked over your shoulder~**_

"S-S-Sesshomaru-sama… About w-w-hat I s-s-said earlier…" Rin began, lowering her head.

'Disgraceful.' "Rin, don't stutter." Sesshomaru ordered.

"H-Hai! About what I said earlier, what will your decision be!" Rin asked, this time really fast and almost inaudible.

_**~I trusted myself to your kindness~**_

'Do as you please.' Rin's mind filled with these words. Those words began to fill her so much that she started thinking as if he had already said those words.

Rin felt a surge of happiness sprung through her. On the other hand, Sesshomaru did not feel at all comfortable with answering this question. 'To think that this Sesshomaru can still not decide…' It frustrated him.

"Rin, for now go to sleep…" Sesshomaru said, inwardly hoping that the girl would listen to him and not press on the topic any further.

'Of course she won't. She will listen to me.' Sesshomaru assured himself and just as he did so, he saw Rin smile at him and wave out an "Oyasumi nasai, Sesshomaru-sama."

_**~ But things like eternity don't exist, that's what I believe~**_

Sesshomaru let out inward sigh of slight distress. This had to be put to an end, this lack of decisiveness. But in his mind, due to past three days and nights with the human girl, he was inclined towards keeping her with him because he couldn't imagine not doing so. Wasn't it how it was supposed to be since the beginning? That when she had grown up enough, she would decide on her own and then he would take her with him again? Now that she was old enough and had decided that she wanted to be with him as predicted, why was there such a fuss over everything? In the first place, how did anyone dare do anything that was against Rin's wishes? If Sesshomaru had himself always had her do as she pleased then a human shouldn't even have thought to enforce upon her, anything. He had never once imagined in the past that there would be any other way of events of the future yet that old hag of a Miko still brought up such a complicated mess.

He watched the girl sleep on the ground in her childish manner again, rolled up in a ball. 'This issue cannot be resolved like this. I must go to the village and clear out what will happen with the old Miko.' He decided but then realized that he could not just leave Rin there all alone with Jaken sleeping so defenselessly. So he instantly took off his armor and then the top layer of his kimono which was white with red honey-comb crests of his family. Now he was with his white nagajuban on the top. While she slept, he put the kimono layer over her petite body and covered her whole. She was so small that she seemed to disappear under the perfect silk. Rin, in sleep, clutched to the top of the cover and pulled it up even further. If his scent would cover her then no one would dare come near this area.

He placed his armor pauldron off his arm and placed it next to the girl and when he felt that no trace of her scent could be taken in by even his very keen nose, he gave her one last glance before taking off towards the village.

The night was colder than previous days because of the changing weather. But to him this weather was pleasant because of the kind of terrain he came from. The moon was fuller than it was two nights before so his whole form glowed while he flew nearer and nearer to the village. The forest underneath him was thick and dark, dark enough that even the moon could not light it up even slightly. Sesshomaru was not one to inform anyone of his decisions and so he told himself that he wasn't going to justification or information, but so as to remind the old miko that he was the Lord of the Western Lands and he would be able to give Rin whatever she wants and that Kaede should never doubt him. 'How dare she?'

The scent of humans was starting to fill Sesshomaru's nostrils but a very displeasing scent did not come to him as it had always before.

'Inuyasha isn't here…' He speculated.

Most of the village's fire torches had been put out and there was not a sound in it. Only a few small huts had a small flickering light coming from within them. One such hut was Sesshomaru's destination. The hut was at the end of the village and was very compact, but he remembered how Rin always told him that she was very comfortable in it.

As he approached the miko's house, he heard voices from inside along with the slight cracking of the burning wood. He didn't really care much about any of that until he heard the voice of the younger miko mention Rin.

_**~They tell you where you need to go**_  
_** They tell you when you need to leave.~**_

"Rin-chan should not be forced into this." Kagome was not going to stop.

Sesshomaru suddenly felt the urge to listen to their conversation before barging in. Kagome was someone he always considered not to give any attention to; to him she meant nothing at all really. But even he couldn't deny the attachment that Rin had developed towards her, especially. Rin had always told him that she always listened to Kagome the most. Sesshomaru was very curious as to why Rin had such regard for the young miko. He used to always think to himself, 'she can't really be that bright if she chose that hanyou as a mate.' But at the end, no one could disregard the fact that she was the one of destroyed the Shikon shard. Even Sesshomaru has recognized that much. The only thing he could not stand about the miko was her calling the daiyoukai, "Onii-san." Just at the thought, his anger flared out.

He knew that if he went in then Kagome would not be able to continue so he decided to hear what she had to say about Rin instead. So he descended with perfect footing and as quiet as a feather, walking around the hut to its back and then leaning next to the shoji while he gazed up at the shrine on top of the hill with his feet crossed.

"Kagome, how many times should I explain to you why I am doing this?" Kaede had now finally lost her patience, dealing with the ignorant Kagome.

_**~They tell you what you need to know**_  
_** They tell you who you need to be.~**_

"She loves him!" Kagome angrily spoke.

"She is 16 years old!"

"I was even younger when I fell in love with Inuyasha!" Kagome replied arrogantly.

"Kagome, she has a notion of attachment since the age of 8 which she calls love! She doesn't understand any of this! And besides that, does he love her back, Kagome? Does he?" Kaede enforced back.

"Yes he does! He cares very deeply about her!" Kagome replied angrily.

Sesshomaru heard this and smirked slightly, 'Foolish human, she is, in the end, to think that.' But he didn't really care for what Kagome had said. Not much of what anyone said about him really ever mattered to him. All except when someone challenged his power of course. Plus he had no wish to fight with her because he just didn't… care enough to give it even the thought.

_**~But everything inside you**_  
_** Knows there's more than what you've heard~**_

"Of course he does Kagome. I never doubted that for a second. But just because he saved Rin a few times doesn't at all show that he loves her!"

She was doubting him again. This began to anger him.

"He can never give her the affection that is needed by her heart!"

His fists clenched and his blood began to boil.

"Let me remind you of something Kagome, let me. Sesshomaru brought her back to life. Well and good. We all owe him for that. He did a great deed. But ever since that, he selfishly let Rin follow him around. Do you remember just how many times she was put in danger BECAUSE of him?"

The boiling blood, the flowing rage, the clenched fists, all came crashing down. His eyes became droopy and his body became numb as all those events starts flashing back to him.

"Rin had been kidnapped by Naraku twice! She had died just in Sesshomaru's selfish pursuit for the Tenseiga's power. She was placed in harm's way time and again because of him! And you think that won't continue?"

Sesshomaru became slightly paralyzed, just wanting the Miko to stay quiet.

"Sesshomaru always sought to protect her, yes. I realize that. But how many times could he not? Do you remember? The times we ended up saving her, or Kouga, or his mother for that matter. None of us will be there now. Then what? We no longer have many enemies at all but Sesshomaru is still surrounded by youkai who wish to duel him for power. Do you honestly believe that Rin won't come in between all of that; that she will not be pulled into such dreadful conflicts? Sesshomaru is stronger, stronger than any other we know or have heard of. But when youkai instincts kick in, no one fears for death. When one stops fearing death, then nothing gets in their way."

The air was becoming colder and colder around him; his body feeling like something was constricting his breath. The images of that youkai trying to pursue Rin while she bathed flashed through him. He approached her even when Sesshomaru was around. If he wasn't, then? It was just as the miko said.

"Sesshomaru is proud. Would he consider having a human around him, especially as his proper mate? No youkai would look at him with respect anymore. You think he will risk his dignity and pride so far?"

Truth began to maul his insides. His dignity was far too important to him. He had never looked at the whole issue like that. 'Mate?' He would never take in something like that. But he would never want Rin to be just used and thrown away. She was far too precious.

"Set that aside, do you think Sesshomaru can even handle her with care? A man who does not want to love; does not WANT to show affection at all, how will Rin be with such a person? She will end up both mentally and physically scarred!"

_**~There's so much more than empty conversations**_  
_** Filled with empty words~**_

Sesshomaru shuddered at even the thought of it. Revolting images came blasting into his mind, one of a damaged and broken Rin lying on the floor, completely drenched in blood. It made his stomach churn in sickness.

He wanted to hear no more. Kaede was still speaking while Kagome's voice was not to be heard. But Sesshomaru's senses had begun to haze up, his understanding and attention deviating towards hollow thoughts of Rin in all the situations which the old miko had just mentioned. He couldn't take it anymore; he didn't want to be in that place anymore.

Before he could even register his surroundings again, he was up in the air and flying off as fast as he could back the camp sight, ignoring everything and anything that came in the way. He felt Inuyasha's presence right underneath him but paid no attention to him.

Inuyasha too, felt him above him and looked at his vanishing half-brother in surprise. "What was he doing here? Did he bring Rin back?"

Sesshomaru was back already, setting slowly down on the ground. He couldn't tear off his gaze from the young girl. She was still asleep, asleep in exactly the same position.

'Rin…' He did not want this for her. Why had he been so blind as to not see the consequences of his selfishness? Sesshomaru had always got what he wanted, if not, then there was a very steady cause behind it. Like how he wanted to battle his father and instead his father died altogether. Sesshomaru would get what he wanted on his own. But Rin was not a thing; she was no longer a possession. She was a living being; she was of importance, more importance than a material want. Rin was human. But more than that, she was his most precious person.

His head started to hurt as he sat back down in his usual manner, resting his head back and wanting to go off to sleep, trying to rid himself from any other thoughts of Rin.

* * *

Rin stirred a bit before her eyes opened slowly. It was still night time but she was awakened by the clamoring of two swords. Just as she gained consciousness of her surroundings, she saw her Lord sleeping on the ground next to her. 'His swords always make such noise when he is sitting down. Did he come back from somewhere?' She wondered.

Just then, she discovered the cover over her. She recognized it, of course, she would recognize it anywhere. It was her Lord's. She looked to him to find him in his nagajuban. She took off of her, his white top layer kimono, a bit in shock of how he had put it on her in care. After brushing away the little amount of dirt on its insides because of being on the ground over her, she paced slowly towards him. She kept her feet steady because she didn't want to disturb her Lord's peaceful sleep. Never.

As she approached him, she bent down over him and started to place the cloth over his body. 'Thank you…' she said to him in her mind as she started to straighten it over him. She was inches away from his face while she brought the cloth over and at the back of his shoulders. She smiled as she tucked the cloth in only to find that in the very next second she was plastered to the tree with her feet dangling millimeters from the ground, a strong arm holding her up from her shoulder while the other braced Sesshomaru's form to the tree itself.

_**~And I'm on fire when You're near me**_  
_** I'm on fire when You speak**_  
_** I'm on fire burning at these mysteries~**_

His fangs drew out and his growls became loud and deep. His eyes were struck with anger and his hands were rough on Rin's arms. Rin became scared at the instantaneous jolt which was shot through her by her Lord and winced her eyes.

Sesshomaru felt her shake under his hold and his anger dissipated, his grip becoming softer and weaker until Rin was standing on her own two feet. The poor girl had lost all her strength and so fell to the ground on her knees. She was looking up at the Daiyoukai in slight shock. The shock struck her motionless as if her body was paralyzed.

Sesshomaru backed away from her with scattered steps and stared at his hands and then to her shoulder from where her kimono was slightly tattered by his claws. No blood. But no relief either. 'Rin is… scared.'

She had never been scared of him. Never once. But she was at that moment.

His face was as emotionless as always but his heart was racing faster than his human body could contain. He didn't want to hurt her, but rather in an attempt to push her away from himself in fear of harming her, he went too far. The very protection he vowed to give her was the only thing that struck fear into her. What had he done?

"S-Sesshomaru-sama…" Rin stuttered, finally being able to overcome her shock and stretching her hand out towards her Lord only to have him move further away from her.

Sesshomaru moved back with balanced feet now his back met with a tree. Rin looked at him with yearning eyes, wanting him not to move away from her like that. But Sesshomaru held no control over his body anymore. He was asleep and in the middle of a very harsh dream. Amidst that, when he woke up with Rin's scent and body so close to his, his body responded very badly. So to push her away, he went too far. He just stood there still, not having enough strength to even help Rin back up to her feet. He didn't want to be near her again.

He had never imagined that the flow of pain through him would be so immense at the sight of Rin being afraid of him. It was overwhelming. It was overbearing. It was… **The end**.

* * *

**Hope this was better! =) The songs used were Kioku no Kakera and On Fire by Switchfoot.**


	5. Chapter 4: Smile

**Angel in Demons**

**Rated: K+**

**Chapter 4: Smile**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha otherwise Sesshomaru would not live so FAR AWAY. -_-**

**A/N – Since most of my previous chapters were more about the development inside our favourite Daiyoukai, this chapter will more or less be inclined towards how Rin thinks of him. =)

* * *

**

The air was silent and everyone sat still. Jaken was sinking deep into himself feeling cold jolts of anger shooting from his ferocious Lord's eyes.

"S-Sesshoma-" Rin began in a meek voice when she was cut off.

"Rin, I will take you to the village." Sesshomaru stated, anger coursing in his voice.

Rin didn't say anything. Usually she would not talk back but at least try to complain. But this time, she just stayed quiet. All night she kept watching her Lord, furious. She was not stupid enough to think that he was mad at her, but rather she knew that he was cursing himself.

'Sesshomaru-sama would never let anything happen to me. Yet I always end up doing something or another to burden him… He is always troubled because of me.' Rin felt ashamed. She was careless. It was all her fault.

Jaken shivered in fear at the wrath in Sesshomaru's words. 'To think that Sesshomaru-sama would ever talk to Rin that way...'

'Sesshomaru-sama would… Always be placed in these situations because of me, won't he? To think that I was so selfish after the countless things he has done for me. Why did I never think of the consequences of living with Sesshomaru-sama? It would only bring harm to him.'

_** I'll sing it one last time for you**_

_**Then we really have to go~**_

These thoughts were tearing her apart. She never wanted to face this reality. She never wanted to grow up enough to understand these things. At that moment, she wished that she was the foolish girl who would always only think about herself.

But she was no longer that girl, was she? She could not fool around anymore. 'If me, a human, is in Sesshomaru-sama's care then surely all the youkai around him would talk. Surely his dignity and pride will be challenged. And I will never let anyone bring down my Lord's name. He is far too superior to me that his name be tainted just because of my selfishness. I am truly undeserving. What have I been doing up till now, thinking that he would be fine with me around him. Sesshomaru-sama… Forgive me…'

"Jaken, let's go." Sesshomaru spoke as he got up and made his way.

Jaken glared at Rin, hating her for the position the Daiyoukai was being put in. Rin saw this glare and lowered her head even more, her hair falling over her shoulders which then sheltered and hid her face.

They were now in the outskirts of the village. 'It's obvious, the scent of that stupid hanyou.' Sesshomaru thought as he took in everything around him.

"Jaken."

"H-Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken replied, falling on his knees and bowing.

"Leave us."

Jaken's eyes widened and then he looked at Rin while still bowing. Rin did not look back. She just kept her head down and pretended not to hear anything. Jaken then got up and left towards the human village, hoping he would have Shippo there to tease. 'At least he appreciates Jaken!'

Sesshomaru looked at Rin, "Rin. Sit down."

_** You've been the only thing that's right in all I've done**_

_**And I can barely look at you~**_

Rin did not say anything and did as she was told. She sat exactly where she stood, folding her legs underneath herself. She did not once lift her head. She was drowning in shame. She was no longer worthy to even have the sight of her Lord.

Sesshomaru then sat on the ground, this time, for the first time, in front of Rin. Rin noticed this and looked up at him in amazement before noticing how she was being disrespectful again and bowed her head.

Sesshomaru did not care anymore. His pride had shattered the moment he saw that fear in her eyes. Rin had broken him more than she had ever imagined. And he was angry at himself for letting her do that him. But he was angrier at how he put Rin in a position like that in the first place. She was not once to blame. It was only natural that she wanted affection. As the old miko said, Sesshomaru could never give her that. And it hit him hard, truth, that he could never give her that. Never when he knew that he could hurt her if he did.

Hesitant, he drew out his hand and was about to touch her cheeks when he pulled back.

"Rin. Look at me." He said instead.

_** But every single time I do**_

_**I know we'll make it anywhere away from here~**_

For the first time, the look of remorse on her face caused havoc in him. He wanted to take her face in his hands and tell her that this was not her fault at all. She was never once to blame… 'It is this Sesshomaru's fault Rin, not yours…' But he couldn't get himself to say those words.

Rin looked up slowly into his golden orbs, feeling the closeness in between the two beings. His eyes were gleaming gold and… soft. She was no longer worried when she found the very seldom-shown softness; much like the way he looked at her when his mother brought her soul back from the netherworld.

'So this is it.' Both thought at the same time, looking at each other, both covered with different kinds of pain and remorse.

"Rin, will you do as this Sesshomaru asks?" Sesshomaru asked her, his voice gentle and low but still stern enough to coincide with his being.

Rin just nodded and looked down again.

"You will go and marry that human." Sesshomaru said again, taking in the scent of Rin mixed with the scent of salted water. 'Tears.'

He couldn't stop himself anymore, realizing that she was crying. He extended out his hand and placed his hand on her soft cheeks which were no red with exertion due to her crying. Then he pulled her cheek up slightly so she would look at him again. Her brilliant chocolate eyes were welled with tears just waiting to rain out.

Sesshomaru could see his reflection in her watery eyes. Her lips quivered as she held herself from crying. She did not want her Lord to see her crying as it would only trouble him.

"You will marry him and be a good wife, Rin." Sesshomaru forced himself to utter out.

Rin couldn't keep herself stable anymore and broke down into tears, falling down onto the ground completely, feeling a harsh pain in her chest as she whimpered on the ground. She didn't want this. She did not want this at all. She wanted to be with her Lord.

Sesshomaru gave in and put his hands underneath her limp body quivering because of her tears. He then picked up her exactly the way used to back when she was 8 years old.

_**~ Light up, light up**_

_**As if you have a choice~**_

"Rin, don't cry…" He spoke, but it was no longer an order but rather, a request.

He was not one to understand very well, human emotions, but he understood Rin much more than he thought. He knew that her love for him was sincere, of course it was, and there was no one more sincere than Rin in his life. That was exactly why he could not place her near him anymore. He would never let himself hurt her.

Rin muffled, placing her face on his chest, her neck feeling cold because of his armor. She remembered the same cool feeling from when she went to see her Lord's lands. Her mind raced with thoughts until she decided that she could not keep crying like this and then moved away, stopping herself from here tears and in his embrace, made a decision. Then she tore away from his embrace and stood on her feet. He could now feel the scent of her tears on his black-armored purple obi and his kimono.

"Sesshomaru-sama, to me you will always be like the oceans and the mountains of your land." Then she looked up at him and then wiped off her tears, giving him a huge smile and saying, "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama. Rin will do as you please this once. Rin will try to be a good wife."

~_** I can hardly speak I understand**_

_**Why can't raise your voice to say~**_

Sesshomaru was caught back by this girl's change in heart. 'Ocean and mountains…?' He wondered what she meant by that. But it got to him, the fact that she was suddenly okay with all this. 'Do I not want her to be?' He thought to himself. 'How ridiculous. This is for the best; her best.'

Sesshomaru nodded and then let her go. She backed away from him and handed him the cloth he had given her. But while she was holding it out, she asked Sesshomaru something, "Nee, Sesshomaru-sama. May I take something from you?"

Sesshomaru looked at her in some surprise and concluded that she wanted to keep the cloth.

~_** To think I might not see those eyes**_

_**Makes it so hard not to cry~**_

"Take whatever you please."

"And can Rin give you something in return as well?" She asked, now looking into his eyes.

Before he could reply, Rin pasted her lips against his. Sesshomaru's arms opened and he lost his footing, taking a foot back in surprise. But before he could even comprehend what had happened, before his body could even react, Rin was running back towards the village.

Sesshomaru stood there, baffled at what had just happened. He slowly licked the inner rims of his lips, hoping to still have the taste of her but it wasn't there. It wasn't a deep kiss but rather a peck. A brush of their lips as soft as her heart, he just witnessed. His knees felt weak again; weak enough to not have the strength to see her again for he knew that if he did so, he would surely break over his resolve. So instead he gained hold of himself again and turned around to leave, feeling that he had put things in peace.

~_** And as we say our last goodbyes**_

_**I nearly do~

* * *

**_

"Rin, where is Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken asked as he saw the girl running towards him.

"Oh, he left already!" Rin gleamed.

And so Jaken reacted the same way he always did, falling face first and then running after his Lord screaming out his name. "Don't leave me behind, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Rin-chan, you're back!" Kagome rejoiced, hugging Rin tightly.

"Hai, Kagome-sama!" Rin replied, plastering the same bright smile that she always had.

And so everything went as planned. Only a day after Rin's return, the marriage proposal was accepted. At the moment, there was a small dinner being held from the girl's side. But because Kaede's hut was too small and humble for it, the feast was done at the Ichiharu's household. Since they were a warrior family, they had a very nice and well-maintained abode. The food was brought from Kaede, Kagome and Sango, all three because they still insisted that it was their duty, being Rin's sisters. While Sango cooked, Miroku was told to dress up the three children. Of course Miroku found it the most difficult task, to dress up the children. If it were up to him, he would make all three wear a Samue (monk clothing) and get it over with. But to his relief, Sango had already placed there dress down on the futon so all he had to do was put them on the children. 'Good thing I untie Sango's obi so very often, otherwise I would never know how to tie one!' He grinned to himself, daydreaming about his wife and his 'night times'.

"Inuyasha, can't you wear something else for a change!" Kagome yelled at the hanyou while he sat on the floor fiddling with his sword.

"What is wrong with this! It's perfectly fine!" He yelled back, defending his consistent fiery attire.

Kagome and sighed, finding it completely useless to argue with the hanyou. She went to Kaede so she could tie her red obi as even after all these years, she still couldn't. And soon all the gang was off to the Ichiharu residence.

Rin of course stayed at home as it was not considered a good omen for the bride-to-be to be seen by the man after the engagement and before the marriage.

_**~ Don't know what to do anymore  
I've lost the only love worth fighting for~**_

"Sesshomaru-sama… I wondered how cold you must feel over there in those mountains. Oh stupid me, Sesshomaru-sama does not feel any cold!" She smiled, tears filling her eyes again. She accepted the proposal herself and told everyone that she was alright with it, that she understood that both she and her Lord had their separate obligations and so this was for the best. Everyone was completely astounded by the girl's transformation in just four days.

She leaned to the wall, sitting on her futon. She was not at all concerned with what was happening at the Ichiharu residence. Rather thinking about her Lord and how would be.

~_** I'll drown in my tear storming sea,  
That would show you, that would make you hurt like me~

* * *

**_

At the Ichiharu residence, the Yui-no (traditional gift exchange) was being held. Renji presented a white obi to Kagome for Rin while Sango handed Renji's mother a black hakama for Renji as per tradition. Everyone was happy. Kagome was told to behave, especially, since this was now Rin's decision as well. So Kagome did as she was told even though it was becoming really hard for her too. But the night did go smoothly. The date of marriage was decide, a week from the day. And so it was called a night.

The group was walking back to their respective houses, Kagome holding on to Sango and Miroku's son's hand while he ran about in the darkness.

"I still don't buy it. Rin-chan is hurting from inside. I know because I've had that feeling of not being able to be with the person I love…" Kagome said to Sango and she played with Sango's son.

"Inuyasha…? While Kikyo was here?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded, not wanting to ponder over those feelings again. They still hurt her.

"But we can't do anything about it now, Kagome-chan, because Rin-chan has accepted all of this herself." Sango sighed.

Kagome stayed quiet. She felt very wrong with all of this. Why couldn't anyone else see that?

"Sesshomaru-sama, is this really okay, to let her get married?" Jaken spoke to his Lord as he sat on his stone seat.

Sesshomaru had his cheek resting on his fist and arm, looking into nothingness. He did not reply. He did not want to speak. He did not want to do anything.

~_** All the same  
I don't want mudslinging games~

* * *

**_

"Her marriage is today, Sesshomaru-sama…" Jaken informed, knowing this because Shippo had told the guards outside the village which were sent by Jaken.

He still did not reply. Jaken was in surprise as how his Lord was not getting angry at him or saying that he would kill him. This scared him even more, his lack of reaction to anything. There were two things Jaken was scared of the most, one was his Lord's smile and the other, his lack of concern towards a formidable enemy. That always meant that Sesshomaru was soon to unfold something which would scare Jaken's soul straight to pass over the Meido. But Sesshomaru had never shown lack of concern towards Rin, though he may not show it, his actions after hearing her name would always show concern. So he decided that his life was much more precious than that girl! He just walked out and left his Lord alone.

~_** It's such a shame  
To let you walk away~**_

'Today, huh? I don't care anymore…' He told himself, looking out of the window and then closing his eyes.

He struck out his Whip of Light to the window which pierced through the glass and cold wind blizzard in to his face. He lifted his face to feel the bitter wind collide with his perfect, pale skin. The cold of the wind calmed his body down. But nothing could calm down his soul.

* * *

"Rin-chan, you look beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed as she say the girl of 16 wearing a pure red Kimono with self print red blossoms shimmering. She wore the white obi that was a gift from Renji. She was stunning, that she was.

While Sango made Rin's hair and Kagome put on the traditional white powder over her face as she had done back when Sango was being wed, Rin sat quietly staring at herself being reformed in the small mirror. Her mind was not at all anywhere even near the village but far off into what is now Modern China and Tibet.

~_** Don't know if our fate's already sealed  
This day's spinning circus on a wheel~**_

She was thinking of her Lord, her Lord and Ruler of the Western Lands; lands of the blistering winds. In her mind, she was going to think of his one last time. In her mind, she was going complete him inside her one last time before she was forever granted to another man. She would admire him one last time.

"Now Rin, we'll let you be." Kagome said, patting her shoulder a little before pulling Sango out of the room as well.

"Arigatou, Sango-sama, Kagome-sama…" Rin smiled at them as they left the small room with the ready bride sitting on the floor over a futon, her legs folded under her and her eyes looking into the mirror which was loosely hanging from the wall.

Her lips were painted red and her skin was brushed white. Her hair was all tied up over her head and her kimono was burning her eyes with the bright red in it.

She looked away from the mirror and started imaging her Lord in her thoughts. She began with his physical appearance, his god-like physical appearance; from the ground, the black closed boots which hid under his signature white Shashinuki Hakama.(A/N Giving regard to Sesshomaru's original history and the times they lived in, he actually wears binding shoes as they were worn by noblemen in those days to bind the growth of feet but I will not signify it here as that is just disturbing. Instead he wears normal boots!) His yellow heko-obi stretched down to the ground with the beautiful lining of purple. Of course Rin kept in mind that his choice of dressing changed every now and then when he came and visited her. Sometimes depending on which kimono he wore, he would change it the heko-obi to pink and red. Then there was the gold and purple one and the yellow and blue one. Of course he always wore them; heko-obi was a sign of nobility and he was the most noble of them all.

His haramaki (chest armor) was always almost hidden behind his obi. It was black with metal lotus peblums skirted on it. Then there was his mokomoko, the Daiyoukai's tail. Even now, Rin always wondered exactly what that was and why it was so long.

His varying furisode (top layer of a formal kimono) were always her favourite as it only showed that everything looked good on her Lord. It was made only for ceremonies yet of course he wore it, he was of such high standing. She had seen him in a white one with dark blue prints. There was his usual white and red one, and then was the white and purple one. He looked majestic in all of them.

Rim ventured on to thinking of how he looked when he used to battle; how his claws were glow with poison and his fangs would grow out. His eyes would glow gold and the rims around the eyes would darken. The markings on his face would always change and become wavy when fighting as opposed to the usual straight lines. She always wanted to know how they felt. But she would never know now. But she could live with that.

Then were his perfect hair, oh the hair that Rin so badly wanted to touch. They enchanted her, their length and colour.

~_** Shut it out  
I've got no claim on you now  
Not allowed to wear your freedom down~**_

Yet Rin looked back in the mirror at herself. She had no right to think of anyone else now. She laughed out loud a bitter laugh, cursing at her fate to be born such a pathetic being. Sesshomaru was the perfect demon; even Naraku accepted it. He was the son of the two strongest youkai. And to think that he now surpassed his father, he was surely the strongest youkai. His senses could surpass any youkai on the planet. He was immune to any poison, disease, weakness, spiritual or demonic power. Nothing could harm him. Nothing could surpass him.

With this the girl, who sat cursing herself, bitterly laughed at how she even considered being by his side. He was far too superior to her. The fact that he even gave her this much attention was to be worshipped by her. And now she would spend the rest of her life doing just that, worshipping her quiet memories.

'Sesshomaru-sama, this will be the last time I will say this. I love you. I will always love you. But I will never say it again as you asked me for only one thing and that was to be a good wife. So I will be that. And I'm sure that if I am a good wife then Renji-kun will come to be a good husband to me as well.' Rin smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes filling with tears again at how much she was forcing herself to smile for everyone around her.

~_** I'll tear myself away  
That is what you need  
There is nothing left to say~**_

She tried to brush out recollections of how Renji had inflicted upon her and then got on her feet. Rin then walked out of the hut. Kagome and Sango were waiting outside for her. She smiled at them even though Kagome would see that her eyes were swollen by tears. But Kagome decided that it was far too late and only held her hand, leading her to the steps. The three women dressed in embellishments climbed the stairs and on the top of the hill was the shrine. There, Kaede waited with the rest of the relatives and friends. On the final step, Renji came and took Rin's hand in his and guided her to where Kaede stood. Then began the ceremony of their marriage. Kaede recited prayers and then proclaimed them husband and wife.

'Sayonara, Sesshomaru-sama…' She bid her Lord her last farewell in her heart and opened her eyes to start a new life with her partner as Renji Ichiharu with tears in them.

"Ichiharu Rin, nee?" Shippo teased Rin as the ceremony ended and everyone started congratulating the new couple.

Rin turned to look at her new husband over her shoulder. Renji found her looking at him and looked back, giving her a very sincere smile. He bent to his side then and kissed her cheek. Rin smiled at this unsurely. She felt uncomfortable around him. But she would definitely get used to him.

~_** The day's still ashes and wine~**_

'I will learn to shut out my heart now and smile forever like this.' **-Smile

* * *

**

_**Another successfully completed chapter! Songs used were "Ashes and Wine" by A Fine Frenzy and "Run" by Snow Patrol. =) REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 5: Move On

**Angel in Demons**

**Rated: M**

**Chapter 5: Move On**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha otherwise Ah-Un would have been named Un-Ah. =D

* * *

**

**Reply to Hattaru – **_Kaede is herself a miko(priestess) but she never intended for Rin to become one. Being a miko is something you're born with, like Kagome, but Rin here is rather being made into a healer. That is why in those days it was mandatory for women to get married early. The reason why Kagome or Sango were not in this position was because Kagome was a miko and Sango was a warrior and so they were busy with Naraku. Once they returned, Sango immediately married Miroku. I hope this clears everything out because in my country, girls still end up married at around 16-22. =)

* * *

_

'As I thought…' Jaken thought to himself as he found that the daiyoukai missing from the palace. "Stupid Rin!"

Sesshomaru was right outside the palace, little to Jaken's knowledge; his palace scattered over the mountains. He walked on the pure white snow, making deep prints in it which were rapidly covered by newly falling snow. The snowflakes would fall on his hair and face, melting immediately and making his hair heavy. Sesshomaru looked up at the sky, angered by the restlessness that took over his body. He was in more remorse than anger. His insides seemed to be gushing out blood. His mind was in chaos and his soul had become numb with the agitation.

~_** There's so much more than empty conversations  
Filled with empty words~**_

He couldn't understand exactly what was making him restless; the absence of Rin from his care; the fact that he would never see her again; or the fact that she could no longer be his. But all three shattered him inside. He had lived for centuries and never got accustomed to anyone yet this girl became his sanctuary in less than a decade.

~_** Give me one more time around  
Give me one more chance to see.~**_

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to go see her smile one last time; wanted to feel her warm lips on his cold ones one last time; wanted to remember her brilliant chocolate eyes one last time; for once, make her feel like she truly was the most important person in his life.. White orbs flashed around him and he was in the outskirts of the village already. He never liked teleporting in the village itself and it caused unnecessary concern.

The first scent that the daiyoukai recognized was that of Rin; the plum of her hair. But along with hers was the scent of someone else; a scent which he was unfamiliar to. It was her husband. She was with him.

~_** Give me everything You are  
Give me one more chance to be near You.~**_

Sesshomaru's legs weakened and he felt as if he was going to fall on his knees. 'Still proud enough not to fall, huh?' he bitterly thought as he refused to fall.

There was nothing there for him to be proud of anymore. The one thing he wanted the most, he could never have. Where was the pride in that?

The very strength that his perfect lineage gave him was now becoming the death of him. His keen sense of smell, that which could even differentiate the different kinds of soils in death bodies, the senses which could recreate a whole battlefield once the battle had already taken place; for of course he could recreate in his mind the events taking in Rin's life at the moment easily.

He knew that he could not see her anymore for he was too late. She was already married now and the couple was now going to spend their first night together. The thought of it put fire inside of Sesshomaru, of Rin being touched by another man. Yet as soon as that thought lingered into him, he felt a change in the scent. Rin's scent was beginning to mix with that of another; they were in close proximity to each other. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, sinking down to lean next to a tree as he remained in the confines of the dark forest. She was destroying him. She was destroying him and he couldn't do anything about it.

~_** I'm standing on the edge of me,  
I'm standing on the edge of everything I've ever been~**_

His expressions twisted to that of both anger and hate, of both worry and love, of both want and need, of both sorrow and joy. He had pushed her away from his life. Had he pushed her away because he was too weak to control himself? No! Was he too weak to face his pride? No! Too weak to find the stamp of a human companion a threat? No! Too weak to not be able to reform himself for the sake of the most important person in his life? No! He was Sesshomaru, the son of the Late Daiyoukai Inu no Taishou. He was the Ruler of the harshest Western Lands, the wielder of the ever-feared Bakusaiga. He was not weak! He was not weak yet he sat there helpless in the memory of a small human girl who had moved his very soul.

With his mind in such a conflict, his senses began to cloud and he couldn't care less. He just wanted to take in her scent one last time before he left for his lands, wanting to bury himself in the coldness of his surroundings. But the thought of living for centuries to come without the presence of the human girl distraught him.

~_** And I've been standing at the edge of me, standing  
At the edge~**_

'Rin… Rin… My Rin…' His mind now almost cried out.

He could barely understand anything anymore, not wanting to think about what was happening between the newlywed couple. It was too much for him; he was not going to think about that. But just as he pushed on this resolution, the air around him changed. Even with his fogged senses, he could still trace out the change immediately.

'Blood… Rin's… Blood…' His mind went numb.

It that very instant he vanished from the folds of the forest and was greeted by the gusts of cold winds brought by the changing season. The scent of her blood drove his mad with an outburst of feelings, knowing that she had been taken. His sorrow and rage were so immense that as he punched the ground, not only was the whole mile radius of the snow-covered ground severed by his youki, but the earth itself shook at that moment. Rin was taken now. Forever.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Jaken looked at the Daiyoukai from his chamber which was high up. 'Even Jaken knew that you would be upset. But if you had to be upset in the end then why did you let her go in the first place? Not very smart Sesshomaru-sama…' He shook his head in disapproval. (Stupid, isn't he?)

'This is what happens when one becomes weak for a human. Father died, in the process leaving behind such a filthy being as Inuyasha. And now, this Sesshomaru can no longer control his own strength…' Sesshomaru cursed at himself as his knuckles throbbed with the contact of cold, frozen ground.

He wanted to kill. He wanted to destroy. He wanted to completely desolate everything. A thirst for destruction started aching his body; an ache to rid any human emotions he felt at the moment.

~_** And I'm on fire when You're near me  
I'm on fire when You speak~**_

"S-S-S-S-S-Sessho-sho-sho-shomaru-sa-sama…" A small youkai stammered as he stood shaking in the crater that Sesshomaru's rage had just created.

Sesshomaru turned his glare to the small white youkai, studying how his legs were shivering and his single eye was closed shut as if awaiting his death already. His legs were stunted and thin and his body was only covered in cloth from the top. He had three fingers and a small mouth over which was a huge eye.

Sesshomaru did not ask him what was wrong. He was going to destroy the little creature just then. As the daiyoukai was about to ready his poison claw, Jaken came running from behind screaming on the top of his lungs.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Trouble!" Jaken kept screaming on the top of his lungs, tripping every other foot over the snow.

Sesshomaru stayed still, one knee on the ground and his fist still attached.

"Th-There is a huge youkai at the-" Jaken started again when he took a good look at his Lord.

Sesshomaru had a smile of his face. 'Sessohmaru-sama is smiling… WHAT! SESSHOMARU-SAMA IS SMILING! Kami-sama, protect me! The end is NEAR!' Jaken's mind shouted as his voice gave out on him by the sight of the daimyou (Feudal Lord) smiling.

~_** I'm on fire burning at these mysteries~**_

Sesshomaru had a very crooked smile forming on his lips; his eyes shone the hunger for death and his aura darkened around him. Sesshomaru had already sensed the youkai before Jaken even informed him. And this time, no force in the universe could stop him from it.

With his super-speed, he vanished from the crater and traced out the scent through the cold blizzard which was blowing away the scent again and again. Soon enough, through a few mountains, Sesshomaru reached the Eastern boundaries of his Land. His palace was constructed nearer to the east since the beginning as his father started expanding his land from there, westwards.

Sesshomaru stopped and stood on the ground, his head tilted low and his eyes narrow with want. The smile became wider and wider as the youkai came into view.

The youkai was the size of the mountain at least. It had small with wide legs and his whole body was covered with white snow. His eyes were emerald green, completely submerged in rage and his teeth were like that of a bear. It was an enormous Big Foot, as the term goes in these times.

In his left hand was a large chain which he tugged on every now and then. The chain was connected to huge wad of youkai locked up in cuffs, bound to the large youkai. They were weak and pointless to even pay attention to as they were held there by force.

Sesshomaru thanked his fate for giving him this at the right moment. The larger the youkai was, the more anger he could consume on it.

"Sesshomaru! You dared to take all my alliances from me!" His thundering voice roared.

'How pathetic and predictable.' Sesshomaru thought.

This had happened quite a lot as youkai would form new allegiances with the Inu no Taisho's son, their old alliance would be furious and come to battle. Of course they were all defeated just because Sesshomaru considered them a hindrance. This one, though, was not a hindrance but rather a blessing.

Sesshomaru quietly studied the larger youkai, wondering how to make its demise least painful in the angered state he was in himself. From his claws came out his Whip of Light which instantly grabbed a hold of the youkai's right foot. Sesshomaru charged his youki through the whip which caused the youkai's ankle to start burning. The youkai let out a loud howl before bringing his large paws down on Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru did not move from his place. He didn't feel like dodging attacks at that moment. So instead he stuck out his poison claw and charged back at the paw, burning it all off. The youkai began to bleed from there. Once the youkai began to fall on the ground by the constant hits by the Whip, it was bleeding all over on the snow. Finally Sesshomaru unsheathed his Bakusaiga and obliterated the youkai's existence.

The daiyoukai stood and watched cold-bloodedly as the snow youkai disintegrated with loud screams. As soon as the glow from the youki released by the Bakusaiga began to thin out, he could that the whole ground underneath him was a shade of pink and crimson by the blood of the youkai on the snow. It was red for as far as he could see.

All the youkai behind the larger one had also disintegrated with him even though they had nothing to do whatsoever with the fight.

~_** When everything inside me  
Looks like everything I hate~**_

He looked at the Bakusaiga before sheathing it. He was never this kind of youkai. He was ruthless, yes. But he was not petty. He would never pointless waste his energy on anything which did not concern him. He found it below him to bother with the weak too much. On a normal occasion he would have gotten rid of the larger demon and left the smaller, caged ones to their own. Yet here he stood, obliterating everything in his sight due to fury.

'Rin would never let me do anything like this…' He thought as he recalled the countless times Rin had saved people from Sesshomaru's wrath just because she asked her Lord not to kill.

~_** You are the hope I have for change  
You are the only chance I'll take~**_

Why should he change now that she was gone? He could do at least this much for her, knowing she would be really hurt if she found out how he had become, couldn't he?

* * *

"Rin, should we go now?" Renji asked Rin as she stared into nothingness.

Rin stirred as she heard the voice call her name and turned to look at her husband.

"Yes." She smiled, nodding.

It was time to close up the whole festivities and everyone turned to leave for their homes. Kagome, who had spent the whole time hugging Rin over how cute she looked, was not tired of the hugging and wanting to go back home to her futon. 'Urgh, I miss my bed, mom. I think just as much as I miss you!' Kagome groaned to herself in the head.

"Rin, you look beautiful." Renji said in a very low tone so only his wife heard it.

Rin smiled at his kindness and thanked him for the compliment. What neither of the two knew was that everyone was grinning at them as they talked to each other. For one fact, everyone was very happy for them!

Rin walked behind Renji as customary to Japanese women, looking down on the ground. It was their wedding day so she was going to be in this state for a while, bowing and looking down.

"Rin-chan, you are finally a part of this family!" Greeted a warm and kind voice.

Rin looked up to find her mother-in-law standing in the porch of their large house. So she smiled at her and looked down again. 'Ichiharu-san is very kind…'

Renji's mother was very beautiful in her own way. She was old, in her late early 40's but she had elegance around her. Her hair was always tied up and her kimonos were always flawless. She walked with such poise and her voice was very gentle and mother-like. Her eyes were dark brown, still lighter than Rin's, and her hair were black with only traces of white which came by age.

"No Renji, hurry hurry! Take Rin-chan to her room!" Renji's mother hurried, taking small steps and going inside the house herself as well.

Their garden was a pretty decent size with a few small bridges and a small shrine inside the house to the side. The house itself consisted of around 10 rooms, with only the three living.

Rin followed Renji till he stopped and opened the shoji for her. She bowed and stepped inside the room.

The room was well lit, small oil lamps hanging from the walls. The futon was already laid and well… that was all there was to it.

Rin walked in and Renji slid the shoji close behind her.

She felt nervousness grow inside of her. She was nervous about being alone with him in that room; nervous about what was going to proceed their current positions; how it would; how painful it would be; about how she had always imagined her Lord in –

She shook her head. 'No! I cannot be thinking of him anymore; especially not like this! I am Renji-kun's wife now…'

"Rin…" She heard a whisper.

She looked around hesitantly to see her husband smiling at her. She was going to bear this. And she would make herself get accustomed to it. This is the time to prove to herself that she was strong.

"Hai…?" Rin replied nervously.

Harsh, painful harsh lips collided with her. Rin was caught back and her eyes struck open in shock. She lost balance and fell backwards on the ground, having Renji on top of her, trying to kiss her viciously. She didn't even have time to take in everything which was happening, when she found Renji's hands trying to tear open her well-worn kimono.

Rin began to squirm underneath him, trying to set herself free when a certain voice echoed in her mind. 'Be a good wife, Rin.' She stopped resisting. She stopped moving as a whole. She closed her eyes and let her body lie limp underneath the man. This was the only way…

Just as she gave herself away to him, the shoji burst open. Rin opened her eyes to see that her mother-in-law had barged in on them. Rin's cheeks caught fire as she thought of how disgraceful a sight she lie in, in front of her mother-in-law. Surely she would never hear the end of it.

"You stupid, good-for-nothing son!" Renji's mother shrieked, running to the couple and pushing the boy off the girl by kicking him in the stomach.

Rin lie there in astonishment. 'W-What just happened…?'

She turned to see Renji lie next to her on the ground, holding on to his stomach and cursing at his mother.

"I told you before not to touch her, didn't i! Useless son of mine! I'm ashamed to even call you that!" His mother roared.

Rin felt both relief and confusion pass over her. She didn't want to be taken by this man but then, what was his mother doing anyway?

"And you!"

Rin turned quickly to his mother only to find that his mother bent down and took Rin's hair in her hands. Once she had a strong hold on them, she pulled them up so she could make Rin get up. Everything changed. Everything was becoming hazy for Rin. What was happening here? Countless different variables ran through her, different scenarios which started with such a beginning.

Rin winced in pain as her hair got tugged on violently so she forced herself up before her hair got pulled out.

"Renji, get out now!" Lady Ichiharu said as she got inches away from Rin's face.

Her son crawled slightly on the floor before leaving the room, leaving behind curses out loud. Rin looked at him the room and once he was gone, looked back at the woman who was holding her up like this.

"You are far you precious dear, far too precious!" She gritted her teeth and whispered in Rin's ear.

The woman let go of Rin's hair and, while placing two fingers inside her own obi, held Rin's right palm open facing up in her other hand. The woman's right hand took out a knife from inside the obi she wore. Rin stared at the knife until she finally realized everything that was happening around her. She looked up at the woman in fear, fear for her life was in danger, she presumed. The woman's eyes which were so soft before, were now narrowed by anger; her kimono was loosely tied and hands were rough when handling Rin.

The woman brought the knife to Rin's hand and cut it from her palm till it bled. Rin felt the pain and let out a small yelp, shaking from her knees. "I-Ichiharu-san… Stop it…"

"Shut up!" She screamed and placed the blood-stained knife just as it was inside her kimono.

With that done, she put her now free right hand onto Rin's bleeding palm and it seemed to Rin as if she was actually covering her own palm with blood as well. When the older woman's palm was completely covered with blood, she three Rin down on the ground and kicked her in the stomach once before walking out of the room and locking it behind Rin.

Rin lie there on the ground, shocked at what had just happened. She was more in confusion than pain. All the scenarios she had painted, none of them added up. If they were going to keep me as a person to abuse in the house, then surely the lady wouldn't have stopped her son from enforcing himself on Rin. And if the mother did not like the son's crazed behavior then why did she come to take Rin's blood? Was the blood going to be used for a curse? But why would anyone want to curse Rin? It made no sense at all.

Rin's eyes welled up with tears as she lie on the ground, placing her bleeding palm on her kimono and trying to stop the flow of blood. She did not understand anything.

A while later, when Rin's eyes became swollen and droopy with sleep, the shoji opened again and Renji stood there at the door. Upon seeing Rin on the floor, he rushed to her and put his hands gently on her shoulders. "Rin-cha, what happened?"

Rin looked at him in horror. What was wrong with him? He saw almost everything.

"Rin-chan, you're bleeding! We must wash your hand!" He insisted, his eyes seeming genuinely worried.

Genuine? 'They all seemed genuine to me in the beginning…' She thought as the man helped Rin up on her feet and then out to the garden to where a small tap of water was.

Renji had a small pony on the back of his head like all Japanese warriors yet he got beaten up by his own mother. Rin just stared at him in disorientation as he washed her hand with cold water and then bandaged it by tearing up his sleeve.

"Rin-chan, you look horribly tired! You should sleep…" He said as he took her back into the room.

Rin's body was limp enough that it did as Renji told. She didn't care at the moment because everything seemed to confuse her. As she entered her room, Renji took off his arm from around her shoulder and let her sit on the floor.

"The futon is all dirty!" He said, sickened by the sight of it.

Rin looked towards the futon to see blood stains on its edge from her hand. 'They must've dropped on when I stood there…' Rin thought as she recalled the cut on her hand which was not bandaged but the bandage was still red from her blood.

Renji picked up the futon and ran outside with it before coming back inside with a fresh futon and placing it on the floor. "Here Rin-chan, you must sleep now!"

Rin just nodded, staring at him and keeping her distance from him before crawling to the futon slowly. He smiled at her and got up to his feet, walking to the shoji.

Rin watched him get to the door and stop just right before it.

"Oh and one more thing…" He said.

Rin felt the air around her change enough to give her goose bumps.

Renji turned around slowly, a smile still formed by his lips. But this time, his eyes were different from they had been just a minute before. They were exactly like when he first tried to impose himself on Rin.

Rin backed away, forcing her body to slide back until she hit the wall of the room.

"N-No… Please… Stay away…" She pleaded, tears starting to pour out again, her body struck with fear.

"Why Rin, I am your husband aren't I?" He grinned an absolutely maniacal grin.

Rin's body started freezing up yet she was sweating by the fear. She put her head back and tried to force herself as farther into the wall as possible.

"No… NO!" She screamed.

"I am your husband, yet I cannot even claim you!" He now said, his voice heavy and doused with rage.

Rin didn't care what he said at that moment, she just wanted him to leave her alone.

He got nearer and nearer to Rin until finally lifting his hand and slapping her hard on her face. Rin felt her cheek burn and hit her head on the wall to her side hard. Then Renji grabbed the collar of her kimono and picked her up from it. She brought up the hand which was not injured and tried to free herself from his hold. She started to dig her nails into his skin as hard as she could.

The man winced angrily and cursing her out loud, forced her head onto the wall behind her, her cheek pasted to the wall. Her heard began to throb with pain and her hands became powerless. Then Renji took his free hand and punched her hard in her stomach before letting go of her collar.

Rin yelped in pain again, her mouth opening with the feeling of pain in her gut. As soon as Renji let her go, she fell to the floor, curling into a ball and holding on tightly to her stomach with her eyes closed shut.

"Bitch!" He spat at her before turning his back and leaving the room.

'S-Sesshomaru-sama… What is happening with me…?' Rin cried her eyes out as she prayed for her Lord to come save her.

Yet he vanished from the forest off to his Land and was at that moment, getting rid of the snow youkai.

"Hello Ichiharu-san." Kagome greeted as she stood at the gate on the house.

The old woman greeted the young miko and told her to come in.

"I wanted to see Rin…" Kagome said, feeling slightly embarrassed at how she was barging in the very day after their marriage.

"Oh honey, you just missed her. She and Renji left early morning for the eastern lands. It was a leisure trip I told them to take for the celebration of the wedding. They should spend some quality time together, shouldn't they?" The woman chuckled, eyeing Kagome to do the same.

Kagome blushed and thought to herself, 'Honeymoon, huh?' Understanding what had happened; Kagome bowed and made her way back to inform everyone of Rin's departure. But of course little did Kagome know that Rin was lying in her room unconscious.

* * *

Rin stirred a bit and opened her eyes. Her vision was still a bit blurry but she tried to lift up her head. It seemed to hurt because of being hit twice to the wall. 'Wasn't it going to get better if I tried…?' Rin's eyes started watering again.

Her white obi was filled with blood on its right. She had placed her hand on her kimono to stop the bleeding and she had dirtied her obi along with it. 'This was supposed to keep my sanctity… wasn't it?'

She put her weight on her good hand and tried to get up and sit properly.

"Rin-chan! Good morning! Here, I already made you breakfast!" A voice came from outside.

… 'Ichiharu-san…?'

The shoji opened and Rin's mother-in-law stood with a black wooden tray in her hand. It was had two small bowls and a larger one.

"Rin-chan, its already noon so you should just have lunch!" She said in her soft voice, placing the tray on the floor in front of the girl.

Rin moved back again in fear, not wanting the woman to get close to her.

"Rin-chan, look what you have done now? You have made the floor dirty!" The woman said, placing one hand on her lips while looking towards the where Rin laid before, slight stains of blood formed by the blood which leaked through the black cloth which was wrapped around her hand.

"G-Gomen nas-" Rin started when the woman slapped Rin on the face.

"Good girls don't make such messes!" She said, her voice still polite.

Rin stayed there, her head tilted to side as she was slapped. The woman left the room and closed the shoji behind her.

"Why are you doing this to me!" Rin screamed at the closed walls of her room.

Her tears started vehemently again. She pushed away the food and began crying on her knees. 'Sesshomaru-sama… Sesshomaru-sama…'

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama, there is a worthless creature here to see you!" Jaken stated, tapping his Nintojo on the ground. (Staff of Heads)

Sesshomaru looked away from the window and towards the door of his main hall. Now the Palace of the Western Lands was very strange from in the inside. It was mostly empty and made of mostly stone and mud. The walls were first made of think wood around which were large stones placed so it made the walls immensely thick. Due to the harsh weather of the area, its build was much like the Great Wall. The rooms which were used by the Lord were exceptionally big and so were the many vacant rooms in the Main House. His chamber was the third largest room in the Main House. The second largest room was his father's which Sesshomaru decided to leave vacant for no particular reason. The largest was the Main Council hall where we would often find the daiyoukai sitting on the stone chair.

The Council Hall was not only large, but had its own grandeur. It had two enormous fire places, one on the right of the room and one opposing that. They were lined with stone and had wooded carvings on the top of the family crest. They reached about five feet in length and three feet in height which kept the chamber very well warm. Next to the left fireplace, at the end of the room, directly in line with the Lord's throne, was a large window with glass covering it (I've made it so he has glass windows because if they had mirrors then why not glass -_-)

The buildings surrounding the Main House were mostly taken by the Lord's subordinates (even though he rarely paid any attention to them). He made it so that Jaken managed all of that. This did not at all mean that he was not aware of what was happening with his Lands. But rather, he chose to speak to most of his lowers through Jaken, not feeling the need to address them himself.

Though Sesshomaru was ruthless and invincible, even he sometimes allowed council if he felt like he was in the mood to be merciful. Today seemed to be such a day. He was feeling both bored and careless about anything. And because of the thought of the human was holding him back from going on a rampage, he thought that he might do something to pass the time.

Through the door peered in a woman, her whole body covered with thick layers of fur and cloth, torn in some areas. She had bruises over her face, small cuts on her hands and her feet were pale with cold. Sesshomaru looked at her, sort of commending her on her bravery to step into his lands which were filled by youkai.

She walked slowly inside, looking right to left again and again in search of any more youkai she needed to keep care off. Her expressions showed fear and nervousness. Amused, Sesshomaru decided to see what she would do.

She finally stopped looking around, looked in front of her to see Sesshomaru looking back straight into her eyes. The woman froze with dread and started sweating and trembling. She instantly looked down trying to avoid his stare, and went down into a complete bow, touching her head to the ground.

"D-D-Daimyou-sama…" She stuttered in fright.

"What is a human doing in my lands?" Sesshomaru spoke, looking down at the woman who was on his feet.

The woman brushed aside her hair which were coming out of her loose pony and looked up at the Daimyou before looking down again.

"I-I saw you kill that youkai yesterday, Daimyou-sama…"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. "What of it?"

"H-he had been terrorizing our village for as long as we can remember…" She spoke, with her voice still meek.

Sesshomaru let out a small disgruntled sound before saying, "Don't get the wrong idea. It had nothing to do with you. He challenged me."

"I-I know Daimyou-sama, I know. You are the strongest youkai anyone has ever seen!" She spoke, now finally having the drive to speak clearly.

Sesshomaru wasn't ever one to really enjoy flattery. He already knew he was strong. This woman wasn't here just to compliment him and go. Then why was she here on her knees?

"Daimyou-sama, you are supreme. Our village is at the edge of your lands on the east. Please Daimyou-sama, take our village into your territory!" She spoke, going down into a bow again.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He thought his reputation was enough to clear out that no human was worth any trouble at all.

"W-What! How dare you even suggest that Sesshomaru-sama even bother with you worthless humans!" Jaken said in a hateful manner.

"Please Daimyou-sama, we are desperate. We have no hope left…" She began sobbing.

Sesshomaru stared at her. He had no words. This woman was suicidal to come in front of him and then annoy him with her tears.

"Daimyou-sama, we know you have no need or want for humans in your land. But if we were even considered a part of your lands, it would be enough to fend off any youkai!" She begged.

That was true. His reputation was brute enough that not many youkai came into his Lands. But if he kept humans in his lands, his reputation would be tainted. It would be a burden.

"Okaa-san! (mama)!" A shrill voice came from outside the door.

The woman got up from the bow and looked back at the door in horror.

Jaken and Sesshomaru also turned their attention to the door out of curiosity only to find a small girl; no bigger than how much Rin was when Sesshomaru had first found her, running in with two youkai trailing behind.

"Stop, stupid human!" One shouted, running after the small girl.

"Ling, you shouldn't have come! I told you to stay in the village!" The woman called out, opening her arms and letting the small girl into a hug.

"But okaa-san, I was scared!" She cried in her mother's embrace.

Sesshomaru watched all of this happen in front of him while he still sat in the same position on his chair.

"Leave." He said to the youkai guards.

They bowed and left just then, wanting not to be in their Lord's presence for too long. That was because no one really understood the Daimyou too much due to his lack of words. His decisions would be quick and drastic and his rule was of fear more than respect. He was much different from the Late Daimyou but everyone still respected him very much.

The girl stopped crying for a bit to look at the man sitting in front of her. She looked up in his gold-yellow eyes and then wiped away her tears.

"Sir, will you help us?" She asked in her sweet, high voice.

"Ling, be quiet! Don't talk to Daimyou-sama like that!" The woman scolded her daughter, slapping her very lightly on the head.

The little girl wore dark blue and her eyes were dark brown, similar to Rin's.

"They killed my father and my brother. Please don't let them kill mother too!" The girl pleaded, her tears pouring out again.

"Ling!" The mother quietened her child.

Sesshomaru was left speechless. It was as if Rin was begging him to save her. The little girl was exactly like Rin except she still had a mother. Just at the sight of her, Sesshomaru's gut twisted. Jaken, looking at the little girl and then Sesshomaru's expression, immediately understood what his Lord was going through.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama…?" He asked hesitantly.

"Clear this out." Sesshomaru ordered Jaken.

Sesshomaru got up from his seat and left the room instantly. The woman and child stared at him as he left. They didn't understand what had happened. They just blinked at Jaken as he was left with the work as usual.

He cursed Rin from the inside for making his Lord so soft and cleared out his throat.

"Sesshomaru-sama is a great youkai. He is greatest of all. He will keep you under his protection so long as you don't become a bother!" Jaken announced.

The woman and child changed their expression to that of utter joy. The young girl jumped up in joy and ran to hug little Jaken as tight as she could just like Rin would before.

Jaken squirmed under the little girl's grip and told the mother and child to leave before he changed his mind. But even he admitted, he would miss the little annoyance. Rin wasn't as bad as he always put her to be, especially since she truly did show care towards Jaken. He remembered the time when she risked her life to get him the sennensou (thousand-year long) berries when he had gotten poisoned. No one else would do that for him. And even Jaken liked the attention sometimes. He smiled at the thought of Rin before shaking off the thought, deciding not to anymore. "Sesshomaru-sama has her wed another human. She is no longer our concern! We must move on!" – **Move on.

* * *

**

**The song used in here is "On Fire" by Switchfoot =)**


	7. Chapter 6: I Can't Continue

**Angel in Demons**

**Rated: M**

**Chapter 6: I Can't Continue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha otherwise Koga would not exist since I don't like him -_-

* * *

**

'Rin would have definitely wanted to help those humans and why wouldn't she want to? She is a human.' But even he knew that it was untrue.

What always made Rin a mystery to Sesshomaru was her lack of prejudice towards anyone. Rin did not care for creed or looks, she cared not for place or reason; but the most significant, she cared not for human or youkai. She wanted to protect everyone she had around her. 'She is naïve!' Sesshomaru cursed.

She was naïve but it was her naivety which first brought her to the Daiyoukai. If she was not, she would've surely just left the youkai in the forest out of fear. She kept Jaken from dying by venturing out alone to the ravine next to Jinenji's garden. She begged for Kohaku's life. She showed remorse for Kagura's death. It made no sense to him, her flow of emotion to every kind of creature.

* * *

"Come in, Kaede-sama. It is so nice to see you." Rin's mother-in-law said as she escorted in the priestess of the village.

"I thought that Rin might be back from her 'haani-muun' as Kagome said…" Kaede asked the woman.

"H-Haani-muun?" Lady Ichiharu asked in puzzlement.

"The trip the two went on." Kaede stated.

The two women entered the room which seemed to be the room for guests. It was embellished by colorful shoji and beautiful red and gold lanterns inside.

Kaede sat down on the floor and waited for Lady Ichiharu to speak.

"U-Uh yes, they are back. Would you like to see Rin?" She asked, getting slightly nervous at what was to come.

"Yes of course, it has been a long time since I have seen her. She is like a daughter to me." Kaede said, nodded.

"Yes of course. I will have her bring in tea for you as well." The lady said before getting up and leaving Kaede alone in the room.

Kaede only saw the head of the house three times. And in all of those three times, he seemed not to say anything at all. He remained quiet even at the wedding, standing to the side, avoiding contact with anyone.

It wasn't very rare to find such people in the era they lived in. Because they were rich, he must've thought he was above them. But then why set up the marriage?

"Rin-chan, the old hag is here to see you! You must make her tea and go sit with her!" The woman exclaimed, a huge smile on her lips.

Rin narrowed her eyes as she felt the stinging sun burn her eyes from the opened shoji. 'Three days… since I last saw the sun…'

Rin was curled up in a ball, hugging her legs. The furisode of her wedding kimono was lying on the side, Rin sitting in the Nagajuban (under-cloth). The room had gotten stuffy and damp. Her eyes had huge dark circles around them and her lips had been parched due to her condition. All her mind could say was Sesshomaru's name, calling her Lord to save her.

_**~I'm dying to catch my breath  
Oh why don't i ever learn~**_

She had taken off the bandage on her right hand and thrown the cloth to the side. She looked bitterly towards the woman. But Kaede had come to see her. This was her chance. She would tell Kaede everything and Kaede would take her away.

"Now change your clothes and if you utter a word, I will slit both your throats right there in the room!" The woman threatened before throwing a fresh kimono on the ground and leaving the room.

Rin hurriedly got up, pushing the kimono to the side and running out of the room. She would have Kaede see her in this position. Kaede would see what she was being put in.

Slipping a few times due to the wooden floor against her slippery socks, she finally made her way to the room where Kaede sat. Rin's hair was messy and dirty for she wasn't even given the opportunity to take a bath the last three days. She felt disgusted with herself.

"Kaede-sama, Kaede-sama!" She called out as she hurriedly slid open the shoji.

Kaede was sitting facing the shoji while Rin's mother-in-law sat opposing the door.

"Rin!" Kaede exclaimed at the sight of the poor girl.

"Rin-chan, what happened to you! How many times should I tell you to be careful along the floor boards!" Her mother-in-law shouted, instantly taking hold of Rin's hand and forcing her away from the door before Kaede could have a good look at her.

"Rin…" Kaede called out again before thinking that she might've just hallucinated.

"Stupid wrench! I told you to play nice!" Her mother-in-law said, throwing her down on the floor board right outside her room.

Then she held Rin from her hair and dragged her into her room while Rin shouted out to let her go. In return, she received two slaps on the face before the mother began to change her clothes herself.

"You are truly good for nothing!" She whined along while she changed Rin's clothes.

Rin tried to free herself but because of the lack of nutrition, her body had become really thin and weak. She didn't have the strength to defend herself.

When everything was done and tied up, the woman took Rin's hair and forced them into a low pony. "You need a bath! You stink!" She complained along.

"If you'd let me!" Rin cried, tears pouring from her eyes again.

"Wipe those tears! That old hag was the one who got you married right? What will she do now? She was the one who pushed you into this mess in the first place! Everyone knows the rumours little wrench, that you were having a fling with a youkai! If she cared that much about you, she would've let you be with him!" The woman said happily before dragging Rin out of her sickening room.

Rin's mind began to fill with images of how she was put into this situation in the first place. 'No but Kaede-sama would understand, right?' Rin thought.

As Rin was forced into the room again, Kaede looked up at the girl and smiled.

"Rin, you've gotten so thin! Have you been dieting?" She asked worriedly, making Rin sit to her side.

"Kaede-sama, I hate this place! They are so cruel! They-" Rin began, sobbing again when Kaede looked away from Rin.

(Letting my readers in a little bit of reality) In the old days of most nations, once a girl was married, she was the property of the husband. Once married, whatever her husband did to her was considered alright. Mothers and family would not have any right over their daughters because the concept of divorce was so taboo that it was considered better if the girl died instead. So now once she was married, her life had been already given to someone else. Sad how most societies are still like that.

'She still chooses to not let go of Sesshomaru's thought! She needs to realize that she is married now and this is for the best.' Kaede thought. She was angry at the girl for acting this way just three days after her marriage.

"Rin, stop talking about your in-laws like that!" Kaede stopped Rin.

"But-" Rin started when her mother-in-law interrupted her who was sitting and watching all of this happen.

"Kaede-sama, it's okay… I understand that Rin-chan is just getting home sick… That is something I understand and me and Renji are both giving her space." And so the woman became the martyr.

_**~I've lost all my trust though i've surely tried to  
Turn it around~**_

Before Kaede heard anymore, she got up and apologized to the mother-in-law. Rin watched Kaede bow in front of her mother-in-law. 'Kaede-sama, what are you doing?'

She wanted to stop Kaede but how could she when Kaede had already left the house while Rin just stood there helplessly in the entertaining room. "Kaede-sama…" She stretched out her hand slowly as Kaede disappeared from her sight.

Rin began to descend down on the floor with her knees hurting and her body aching all over. Her eyes were wide and filled with tears. She was abandoned. She was completely abandoned.

"How was Rin-chan, Kaede-sama?" Sango asked the old miko as she saw her pass in front of her house.

Kaede looked very serious. She turned to Sango who was wearing her usual green and purple kimono, shaking her head. "Rin is not accepting what is happening… She is making it hard for herself."

"W-Why do you say that?" Sango asked, the smile fading from her lips.

"She isn't letting herself face the reality…"

'That is it, isn't it? She has starved herself and is in denial. She needs to realize that this is for her best. She has such nice in-laws who understand her and give her space. She needs to be more understanding and obedient as well. Sesshomaru has just spoilt her too much…'

It wasn't Rin but rather, Kaede who was trying to stay in denial about what she had seen in the house. She was the one who put Rin up to this. It was for her best, which was what Kaede had thought. So she was going to let her settle in. She was going to give Rin time.

"I told you, didn't I? I told you to shut your mouth! Good thing the old hag is slow or else I would have to kill both of you!"

Rin was picked up from her hair again from the floor.

"Wait till my useless son comes home! I will have him sort you out!" The woman screamed, pushing Rin back into her room.

Rin didn't feel any pain this time. She was too caught up in the past, of how Kaede had just reverted her eyes from Rin and went running out. 'Why…? Why…?' her mind kept repeating.

_**~Can you still see the heart of me?~**_

She didn't blink; she didn't cry. She just lied there on the ground with tears held back in her eyes as she stared into the darkness of her room.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama… Help…"

_**~All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace~**_

'Sesshomaru-sama, you will come for me right…?'

'Sesshomaru-sama, when will you come?'

Renji had returned by evening and Rin could hear his stomping steps near in towards her room. She got up from her lying position and sat up, hugging her legs in the most defensive position.

'Sesshomaru-sama, I will wait for you to come…'

_**~Don't tear me down  
For all i need~**_

Renji entered the room with a very peeved expression on his face, his eyes lit up with disgust and hate.

"I heard what you did today, bitch!"

'Sesshomaru-sama, will they keep me like this, locked up in this room? You will come and save me right…?'

_**~Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe~**_

The man neared in on Rin as she sat on the floor recalling all the times she had been beaten up by the villagers back before Sesshomaru had saved her. Renji grabbed a hold of Rin's collar and slapped her again and again while bending down.

'S-Sesshomaru-sama, you will come, won't you? I believe in you.'

_**~Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now  
Don't let it close~

* * *

**_

"S-Sesshomaru-sama, there seems to be a problem…" Jaken spoke, bending his head down a bit to protect himself from an incoming assault, or so he expected.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked in his nonchalant voice.

"S-Some blasted youkai are questioning your protection to the human village…" He stammered.

'They question this Sesshomaru, huh? Ridiculous!' He was angered.

"Do they wish to die?" Sesshomaru asked simply.

Jaken yelped in fear and ran off from the room. "I will inform them right away that this was your question to them!" He said while running out, his voice undergoing Doppler shift.

'I knew this would happen… And to think that I was going to bring Rin here… Rin…' The thought was there again, ever present within him. He was eager, he was dying to see her. It had been two weeks since he had last seen her. He wanted to see her, more out of habit than love. It had been too long, far too long.

As he shifted his legs from one position to another, he knew that he couldn't see her anymore. She was no longer his ward, no longer his charge. He had no right over her. He hated this word. "Right, huh?" He spoke to himself.

Days were becoming longer and longer for him. The weather seemed to frustrate him and so did his subordinates. He was beginning to feel edged with everything around him.

'I cannot continue this way…' He mused and closed his eyes.

* * *

'Sesshomaru-sama, where are you…?'

The old woman had played her game very wisely. She had gone to Kaede's hut and told all of Rin's friends that Rin had sent her. Once there, she said that Rin didn't want to see any of her friends for a while as it made her feel homesick. She wanted to completely devote herself to her new family for a while. When she got used to it, she would see them herself but till then she needed space.

Silly how everyone bought it, everyone but Kagome. Kagome was still unsure but was told to do as 'Rin' asked. So she tried to cut out any ominous feelings from within her.

'Sesshomaru-sama, what is taking you so long…?'

_**~I'm here on the edge again  
I wish I could let it go~  
**_  
Her eyes were swollen and so were various parts of her body. The wound on her hand had now closed but the mark was still there and it still hurt bit by bit. She hadn't bled anywhere else as the wounds on her body were not cuts or scrapes anymore, just bruises. There was no blood for anyone to sense. She patiently kept herself quiet, taking in the torture every single day, hoping that her Lord was surely come. He would, wouldn't he?

_**~I know that I'm only one step away  
From turning around~  
**_  
But every now and then, doubts had started creeping inside her heart. It had been three weeks and no one had come to even ask for her. Why? Why had no one cared for Rin? Were all those years of friendship, lies? She kept telling herself that it wasn't all a lie but the reality told her differently.

_**~I've tried many times but nothing was real~  
**_  
She kept pushing her to believe that Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, they all cared deeply for her. She kept telling herself that they would never fail her.

_**~Make it fade away~  
Don't tear me down  
I want to believe that this is for real~  
**_  
She kept telling herself that her Lord would come and save her very soon, praying for him and waiting and waiting.

_**~Save me from my fear  
Don't tear me down~  
**_  
'How long before you come, my Lord? Rin needs you…'

* * *

"My Lord, is it broken yet?" An old woman's voice asked.

A portentous and booming voice replied from the darkness of a cavern.

"Not yet… There is still time…"

"Even now… She still has hope… Useless child!"

Everything was dark and the only thing that was heard was the two voices conversing.

* * *

He was becoming more and more restless. He needed to see her; needed to know that she was okay. He needed to take in her scent; listen to her voice hum again. He felt as if he would tear open if he didn't. He needed this to calm himself down.

It was hard to understand for anyone, what Sesshomaru felt. It was difficult to describe even to him, the torture he was being put through. 'But as long as Rin is happy…'

He would venture out once a few days to the forest around the village just to lie next to the tree and take in Rin's scent. Most of the time, her scent was enough to calm down his agitated soul. He would sit next to a tree and stare at the moon while breathing in her scent. It calmed him down because most of the time, she would be alone. But whenever he caught someone else's scent around her, he would instantly leave the area in an attempt to distract himself from the thoughts of her with another man. He knew that if he stayed, he would surely kill the man and many others along with him. He couldn't risk that.

_**~What kind of heart doesn't look back?~  
**_  
A month and a half had passed since Rin's marriage. Inside her room, she sat on the floor in the same position. Her face was hidden in between her knees in the darkness. The gentle clinking of the chains could be heard by heard every now and then.

Her wrists had hurt so much now that the area had become numb. She was chained to the room by her feet and hands, both. The wall which held the chains had things carved on it. They were all carved by Rin by whatever she could put her hands on. The wood was easy to carve in anyway, even with her nails.

She leaned back to the wall and lie there with her hands on either side of her. She was in a black nagajuban which was the only thing she had to wear. It was dirty from all over and torn from here and there, and her whole body had blue and purple patches on it, bruises from the beatings.

'Sesshomaru-sama… you never came did you? I wonder if you can even feel my pain…'

_**~All those words came undone and now I'm not the only one~  
**_  
'Sesshomaru-sama, I wish you could see me in this state. I wonder if it would affect you at all…'

_**~Facing the ghosts that decide if the fire inside still burns~**_

What Rin was unaware of was that exactly where she rested her head, on the other side of the wooden wall was another head resting.

Sesshomaru sat next to her wall, leaning back to be as close to her as he could be. On usual nights her scent would be enough but tonight, his restlessness was far too great for him to stay away.

It was midnight and the moon was in the middle of the sky, shining beautifully against Sesshomaru's hair. It was now winter and fairly chilly but nothing compared to where Sesshomaru came from. He breathed in her scent which had lost its plum now. He wondered why but more than that; he wanted to ask her why.

He would never be able to let the thought of this human leave his self. No matter how much he tried, he would always end up coming back to her presence. Even now, when she was someone else's, he still came back to her.

_**~All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe~  
**_  
Rin stared with blank eyes to her shoji which only let in the moonlight slightly. The locks and thick doors were removed because now she was simply chained to go anywhere.

She had waited for a month and a half now, for her Lord and come and save. She had waited more anxiously for her love, than her Lord. He was her love, the only love she ever had. And she was thrown away because she was simply a burden to everyone. Maybe she was really a burden after all, even to her Lord.

_**~Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something~**_

She opened her hands and brought them in front of her to stare at them. 'They are empty. They had always been empty.' She bitterly thought. 'Sesshomaru-sama, you always held my love in your hands then where is your love…?'

Her hands were empty. The thing she had been searching for all along, she couldn't find in the end. Her hands did not hold his love because he never came for her. He never felt her.

_**~Open up next to you and my secrets become your truth  
And the distance between that was sheltering me comes in full view~  
**_  
Sesshomaru felt her presence behind him. The whole atmosphere had changed around her. He no longer felt the peace that he once felt around her. He knew that things had changed, and that he was no longer anyone who could do anything. He only now could absorb the magnitude of the distance they held between each other now, even as they sat against the same wall.

_**~Hang my head, break my heart built from all I have torn apart~  
**_  
'Sesshomaru-sama, did you never care for me at all?' Her hope had torn her apart. That hope she held within her has shattered her soul. She was now a soul with no hope in her. 'I loved you Sesshomaru-sama… Maybe I still do… But I refuse to continue for it is only hurting me more…'

_**~And my burden to bear is a love I can't carry anymore~**_

__'Rin, I cannot continue like this, can I? I cannot keep hanging on to the thought of you… Then tell me how to get rid of it!' Sesshomaru's inside screamed.

_**~It hurts to be here  
I only wanted love from you~  
**_  
'Sesshomaru-sama, did I ask too much of you? Was it so much that I had to suffer like this for it…?'

_**~It hurts to be here  
What am I going to do?~**_

'Rin, was it too much to ask from you, to not destroy this Sesshomaru completely? Was caring for you so wrong that I have to suffer like this…?'

_**~Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again~**_

Then as the universe would have it, both of the torn souls sighed one last time, and both thought, 'I will no longer think of you and wish that I die soon enough…'

With that, Rin left the edge of the wall to lie down on the floor while Sesshomaru got up and disappeared back to his icy lands.

"**I can't continue…"** Both said to themselves as they drifted apart once again, and for this time, maybe, forever.

* * *

**Songs in this chapter were "All I Need" by Within Temptation and "Breathe Again" from Sara Bareilles. =)**


	8. Chapter 7: Lost

**Angel in Demons**

**Rated: M**

**Chapter 7: Lost**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha otherwise Rin would wear a different Kimono in every single episode! =D

* * *

**

"How does it look, my Lord?" Lady Ichiharu spoke in the darkness.

"It is time… It took you too long human. But the time is finally here!" A high roar came out.

It was the darkness again, as if it was the darkness speaking to the Lady. She bowed and turned around, leaving with as humble footsteps as possible. Just before she completely left the cave, the roaring voice called out saying, "Koyoko, finish it. But be careful not to finish her."

"Ummm, my Lord, about the hanyou… he will cause problems…" Koyoko began.

"Don't worry about him. I will take care of it."

Koyoko stood and waited for him to complete his sentence before running out of the cave.

'Anata… (Dear)' Her mind raced as she ran as fast as she could out and away from the cave.

Her shoes would make her trip and her kimono would restrict her movement but with the drive the woman had, no force in nature could stop her. Her hair was falling out of her tight high bun and her eyes were becoming weary. She had to make it there before sundown. She had to finish it.

* * *

"Rin-chan, Rin-chan!" A man's voice called out.

Rin wearily looked towards the shoji, not having the strength or will to respond or care. The shoji struck open and Renji stood there, blocking half the light from the outside.

"Rin-chan, I must free you! Mother is not home so I must free you before 'it' takes over me again!" Renji shouted, running towards Rin and fiddling with her shackles.

Rin looked at him with half closed eyes but didn't say anything. She wasn't blind or stupid. She had known all along that something was controlling her husband. It was because every once in a while, he would become gentle and caring with her, worry about her and try to set her free. But by the time he was about to unfasten her shackles, he would lose the control over himself which he gained for a few moments and then Rin would be back to getting a slap or two from him.

She had given up any hope from it all. She didn't have the strength to hope again. She didn't have the strength to even understand why all of this was happening to her. She just watched her 'husband' unlock the metal around her wrists and feet.

Rin waited, waited for him to become insane again. She waited and waited until she heard the click of her the locks. The metal was off her wrists and feet. Her eyes widened and she stared at her arms.

"Come Rin-chan, we have no time to spare!" Renji said out loud, grabbing Rin from her arms and gently lifting her on her feet.

She had become weak and sickly. Her body was much thinner and fragile than before and her face had been rid of its liveliness. She was a shade of grey which was still undefined. Her legs trembled as she shifted her weight on them but she knew that he legs would not be able to retain her. She fell back on the ground on her knees, her black yukata becoming loose from the shoulders.

"Rin-chan, don't give up! I promise I will get you out of here!" Renji said again, bending down and grabbing Rin from her shoulders.

He pulled her up and then placed one arms around her to support her body, walking out of the putrid room as fast as he could. By the condition of the room, he was surprised that the walls hadn't rotted yet.

Rin's hit the sunlight and she winced, bringing up one hand to shade her eyes. But with the light did she feel another fleeting feeling upon her; the feeling of hope. This time she was actually going to escape, wasn't she? She had never crossed the doors of her room before so now that she was out, she was sure to escape.

Renji dragged her towards the gate of the house, speaking frantic words of chivalry, telling her that this time, he would make sure she was set free.

Rin smiled a little, maybe a bitter smile, but a smile nonetheless. 'Arigatou, Renji-kun…' Her mind said as she looked to the gate.

Just when she was about the touch the gate, it itself opened. Renji and Rin looked at the gate opening on its own and stared in horror. From the door came in Renji's mother. But this time, Rin would have her way. She knew it. She would run away as she had come this far.

Renji's grip on Rin's shoulders loosened as he saw his mother and his facial expression began to change. Rin pushed Renji away, feeling the change in his aura and fell on the ground. She looked up the her mother-in-law and made an angry expression, putting all her weight on her arms and trying to get up.

The mother looked down on her daughter-in-law and made a sick laughing expression.

"You think you'll escape now? Now when we've come this far?" The mother grinned.

Rin was going to get up and run. She was going to force her legs to move. She was going to escape. She was going to escape and then… what? Her mind and body became frozen. Where would she go to? All the people she had left behind who had abandoned her?

She felt a striking pain on her head; her hair was being pulled. She winced in pain and rose up as much as she could to reduce the pain. Her mother in law was pulling on her hair. This wasn't a fantasy; this was reality. And in reality, there were no miracles. If there were miracles, someone would have come to save her. Yet now she doesn't even have the will to take his name. This was reality; reality in which her legs would not conjure up a miraculous strength to overcome her dire condition and let her run away from all this.

"Tonight, we will go on a trip! After that, it is all up to you, when you crack!"

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his own chamber, afternoon now. He was getting sick and tired of sitting inside the four walls being stuffed to death. He never complained about monotony but just wanted a purpose now since the last one was achieved. He thought that with the human village around his territory now, surely a few youkai would challenge him or mock him. That was enough; enough to unleash his Bakusaiga and feel the thrill of power again.

With almost droopy eyes, he stood at his window, scanning whatever parts of his land he could see.

His castle was built halfway on top of a mountain. It was beautifully crafted on wooden panels and the walls of certain rooms were clad with stone for insulation as well. The panels of wood used for the hanging of the palace were of the finest quality and stuck together by rice glue and youki. From the outside, it looked more like a huge monastery in the middle of a mountain but from the inside, it was lavished with all kinds of expensive wood and all kinds of expensive stone. From teak to sandal, from red wood and black wood, from limestone to jade, from gold to silver, everything was used in one part of the palace or another.

It was because Sesshomaru was never fond of decorative and gaudy furniture; he had kept the rooms he was using simple as to not clog his mind. But his father's room and the other rooms of the palace were embellished with the most god-like fashion possible in that icy terrain.

The low whistles from the winds on the mountain peaks caught Sesshomaru's ears and he felt soothed by the eerie quintessence of his solitude. 'This is the way it always was and how it always should be…'

Just as his mind was about to linger onto the thoughts of a human girl, his senses caught on track a very faint presence of a dark miasma around his territory. He wondered why Jaken even kept guards when he would figure it out before them anyway.

Sesshomaru quickly left his chamber and flew smoothly out the palace without giving anyone even a slightest hint to whether he moved or not. Once outside, he noticed the movement of the youkai guards coming about. It was towards the human village. 'I knew they would be trouble…' He groaned a bit.

He flew faster, passing the guards who were running towards the palace to inform the Lord only to find him flying over them.

"H-He is so amazing…" The two guards gawked as Sesshomaru disappeared onto the direction of the human village into the snow coldness.

A very powerful youkai was releasing such a miasma. But what bothered Sesshomaru was that the youkai was not moving but just stationed at the human village. 'This youkai is not here for me…'

Over the white limitless snow, Sesshomaru finally reached the outskirts of his lands on the east where the human village lie, smoke coming from three different areas of it. Sesshomaru could hear screaming of women, children and men altogether. 'Pathetic.'

He descended down onto the village and, using his magnificent sense of smell, spotted down exactly where the youkai stood. The youkai did not seem to be a large structure because otherwise Sesshomaru would've already been spotted it by vision. Through the smoke, Sesshomaru got a glimpse of the youkai.

'Absorbing…' He thought.

It was a female youkai who used to absorb human children to retain her youth. There were too many of these flourishing those days. Their thirst seem to render this incapable of thinking rationally and so most of them ended up dead, just like how this one was about to.

Annoyed at the worthlessness of this youkai and its daring manner to come into lands, he eyed the youkai. It was in the form of a human girl, the age around 18 or 19. She was wearing a purple and red kimono and was taking random girls on end, sucking their life force out from their neck. 'Worthless.'

Sesshomaru's claws started growing green and with one swift motion, slashed the youkai in four, leaving behind three parts of its body which were melting on its edges. People stopped running and turned around to see this happen. Everyone seemed to calm down but still, as per human instinct, the mothers were still hugging their children and staring fearfully at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was least concerned and considered this a bother.

As he turned around to leave for the humans to put out the fire, a scream came from behind. "D-Daimyou-sama!"

Sesshomaru recognized the voice and scent out of everyone else in the chaos-struck crowd. It was that woman who had approached him in his palace a while back for protection for the village.

Sesshomaru didn't bother turning around but rather waited for the woman to reach him instead, stopping in his tracks.

"Daimyou-sama, please help! Ling, my daughter Ling, is in danger! Another youkai is after her!" She cried out, falling on her knees right behind Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit by the news of it but then turned around slowly, reading and calculating where exactly the youkai was that is escaped his keen senses.

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru asked, still nonchalant.

"T-There!" The woman said, turning right out and pointing to the road behind her which led to a small cottage.

Sesshomaru looked at the cottage and disappeared towards the target.

He tore down the door of the already-wrecked cottage and walked in slowly, illuminating the room. The little girl who he was here to rescue, was lying on the floor unconscious with blood spilt all over. He stared at her lifeless body and then looked up at the other presence in the room.

The youkai, quite similar to the youkai Sesshomaru eliminated before, stood, completely drenched in the scent of humans. 'So he covered his scent by human blood…'

The youkai had red green eyes filled with hunger and desire which was enough to make his completely irrational.

Sesshomaru didn't think the youkai was worth the trouble and cursed the humans for being so weak before unleashing his Whip of Light and finishing off the demon.

"O-Okaa-san…" Sesshomaru heard.

That was it, wasn't it? The little girl was bleeding from her neck relentlessly. She was far from saving. But she was wearing a maroon and blue kimono and her hair were messy and covered in blood. She was a spot-on image of Rin when Sesshomaru first saw her when she was killed by the wolves.

Sesshomaru took a step back, staring at the little girl as she called out her mother and tried to slither towards the door into the light.

"Ling!" Her mother called out as she finally reached the hut and broke down as she saw her daughter in that state.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama…" Sesshomaru's imagination kicked in gear.

He started hearing Rin's voice calling out his name again and again, as if in desperation, wanting to be saved. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he stared at the girl. 'Rin… Rin…'

"Ling, Ling! Look at mama, look into my eyes! Please Ling, breathe!" The mother cried out as she tried to cover and push on her neck which was now covered in blood.

'Sesshomaru-sama… Sesshomaru-sama… Sesshomaru-sama!' His mind was driving him crazy. Every bone, every fiber in his body was telling him that this was Rin and not Ling. Everything inside of him ached at the sight of the little girl dying.

"Ling, no! Don't die!" Her mother cried out, burying her face in her daughter's hair.

'Should I save her…? Rin would… want me to…'

"Stand back." Sesshomaru ordered the woman.

"Daimyou-sama, Ling-" The woman stuttered, looking up at the youkai.

"I said stand back!" His patience was being test especially since his blood was already boiling with concern for Rin.

The woman backed off a bit, wishing for a miracle while staring at the daiyoukai. Sesshomaru drew out the Tenseiga and just then, he saw the angels of death coming nearer and nearer to the girl's body.

With one swift slash, the youkai from the netherworld were killed and suddenly the large wounds on the girl's body began to heal. The mother stared in awe as her girl began to breathe very lightly, her pale colour turning lively again.

"Ling!" She exclaimed as she got closer to her daughter. "D-Daimyou-sama, thank-"

Sesshomaru was gone. He was nowhere to be seen.

'I need to see her. I need to see her. I need to know she's okay. I need to see her.' Sesshomaru's mind screamed while he made his way out of the village and teleported himself to the outskirts of the village.

* * *

"Sesshomaru is here!" Inuyasha barked as he looked towards the forest.

"Rin-chan…" Kagome screamed, falling on her knees and crying.

_**-Flashback-**_

"Kaede-sama, I don't understand at all. Why would a wad of youkai come to this area out of the blue, and that, in an area which has no humans?" Kagome asked.

"I have no idea. That is exactly why I have sent Inuyasha to investigate what they are up to. It seems that they are not moving, but rather have settles a few miles from the village. There is definitely something wrong in all of this." Kaede said, staring into the fire and wondering what the youkai were up to and what force was behind this.

"In any case, it shouldn't take him this long…" Kagome worried.

He had been gone for three days. He was sent to investigate the movement of youkai in the outskirts of the village. Travelers had alerted the town of the youkai which were out of the range of Inuyasha's scent.

It had been three days. Kagome was not so worried about his safety but more for why it was taking him so long. Nothing could explain it since the news told them that the youkai were menial ones, just a lot in number.

Just then, she sensed his movement from the subjugation beads.

"He's here!" Kagome exclaimed, running out of the hut where she sat with Kaede.

"Ah Kagome, I'm back!" Inuyasha said, landing in front of her and then hugging her.

"Inuyasha, what took you so long? There were so many things here which were pending!" Kagome scolded.

Inuyasha twitched. "You were not at all worried about me?"

Kagome shot up straight, becoming nervous and confused about how to reply. She honestly was not particularly worried about him.

"N-No, I w-was!" She stuttered.

"Not at all convincing." Inuyasha glared at her.

"I-Its just that, you can handle yourself well so I thought-" Kagome began when she was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Has Rin gone out of town?" Inuyasha asked, taking in a sniff of air.

"Eh? Ummm not that I know of… She asked for space and didn't want to see us for a while so we haven't visited her ever since… the… wedding…" Kagome started to pause as she reached the end of her sentence.

Fear took over both of them.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shot, looking at him.

"Kagome, why didn't you think of this earlier!" Inuyasha screamed at her as she turned around and ran towards the town.

"Inuyasha, you didn't either! In any case, I'm sure we are just exaggerating! It must be our imagination!" Kagome assured herself and Inuyasha.

"You've been out of town lately due to miko training so you didn't have time to think about her anyway!" Inuyasha continued to bicker.

"SO! You were in town and you didn't care!"

"Its not like she's MY best friend, she is yours!"

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

Inuyasha fell face first on the ground and groaned before getting up. They were there, right in front of the Ichiharu residence.

"There is no light inside…" Inuyasha stated.

"I-I'm sure they all went on a vacation or something!" Kagome said, moving forward to open the gate.

The house was kind of scary this hour of the night. Kagome and Inuyasha took small steps towards the house, entering and progressing to the main building.

"No one is home." Inuyasha sniffed carefully.

"This isn't trespassing, is it?" Kagome wondered as she walked onto the house.

Inuyasha slid open the first door of the house and the room was empty and well set. It was the entertainment room. He moved from room to room, sliding open the shoji and peering in and then moving to the next until he opened the last room of the house.

Kagome looked towards Inuyasha to find him frozen, his eyes wide and horror as he stood outside the last room. Kagome became worried, running towards Inuyasha and asking him what it was.

"FORGIVE ME, SESSHOMARU-SAMA." "WON'T YOU COME, SESSHOMARU-SAMA?" "SESSHOMARU-SAMA, I WAIT." "SESSHOMARU-SAMA, FORGIVE ME." "SESSHOMARU-SAMA, FORGIVE ME." "SESSHOMARU-SAMA FORGIVE ME!" "FORGIVE ME!" "FORGIVE ME!"

"I-Inuyasha… what is this?" Kagome asked, falling on her knees as she saw the chains coming out of the walls and the whole room wreaking with the worst kind of aura.

"Kagome, Rin's scent is all over this room!" Inuyasha, said, looking around the room and staring at the front wall again.

All over the wall which was attaching the chains, there were carvings by Rin.

"Rin-chan… what happened here!" Kagome said, her voice fumbled with tears.

"Sesshomaru is here!" Inuyasha barked as he looked towards the forest.

"Rin-chan…" Kagome screamed, falling on her knees and crying.

Sesshomaru came down from the sky, landing right next to where Kagome bent on the floor.

He looked into the room and stared at the walls. It was putrid and sickening, the stench in that room. Yet in the midst of all of that disgust, lie also the soft scent of Rin. It did not belong there. She did not belong there. Then why was her essence laid out all throughout the room? Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he began reading the writings on the wall.

"Forgive me Sesshomaru-sama… I could not be a good wife…" She had written on the wall.

'Rin… RIN!'

Anger. Hate. Fear. Hatred. Terror. What happened to her here? She was here. She was here. What happened to her? WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?

Sesshomaru's eyes started tainting red, his body being surrounded by his pink youkai aura.

"Sesshomaru, calm down! We'll find her!" Inuyasha screamed, pulling Kagome away from his brother who was about to go berserk.

Kagome was still on her knees in shock.

Sesshomaru wanted to destroy everything around him. He wanted to kill. He wanted to completely obliterate everything with his Bakusaiga. He wanted to kill everything and everyone on this planet. He wanted to kill… himself.

"Sesshomaru, we'll find her! You're senses are better! You will be able to track her!" Inuyasha spoke, holding on to Kagome's body while tears kept spilling from her eyes.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and then opened his mouth. "Don't you dare, DARE follow me!"

With that, Sesshomaru disappeared from the house, everything around Inuyasha becoming calm again.

"Inuyasha, we must go after him!" Kagome finally snapped out of her trance and said.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then nodded.

Sesshomaru caught on to Rin's scent and ran out of the town, out towards the north of the town on a trail. Since it was night time, there weren't many people around to notice him or place a hindrance.

He flew for quite a while before he traced out the scent and on the side of the road was a small cottage hidden in between a batch of trees.

'Rin's blood…' Sesshomaru caught on and, with his light speed, entered through the shoji without even opening it. The paper of the shoji flew all around as Sesshomaru came inside.

On to the side of the room, on the right corner, lie a body chained to the wall from all sides of her. Her wrists, her ankles, her neck, her waist, all of them were shackled by different metal shackles.

There was blood sprawled along with her hair around the girl and her eyes were swollen.

'… Rin…?' Sesshomaru stood there, his eyes widened in a shock which had surpassed the shock he received the first time he held the Bakusaiga.

The Bakusaiga began to tremor inside its sheath as Sesshomaru's anger started pouring out from his whole body.

"Sesshomaru, did you find her!" Inuyasha barked out from behind.

'Rin… Rin… Rin… Rin…' She was there right in front of him, his most important person, lying on the floor lifeless, her eyes closed. Her wrists, neck and ankles were pink and purple, bruised by the cold metal. Her lips were white and parched and her skin had become pale and sickly.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru muttered.

He could not move his body. He felt his whole body become paralyzed at the image of Rin on the floor like that. His mind suddenly went blank and his hands started shaking. He forced himself to take a step forward, slowly, steadily, trying to regain himself, while nearing towards Rin's body on the ground.

"Rin…" His voice was giving out.

He never felt so weak before. He felt as if his whole life was tearing apart at the sight of her. His insides twisted and his mouth became dry.

He bent down on the floor and, with shaking hands, took her body in his arms. He could smell the blood and lifelessness from her. It was destroying him inside.

"Rin! Rin! Rin wake up! Rin!" He started, this time, fully comprehending what had happened to Rin.

But to his remorse, Rin did not reply to him. She did not even flinch in his arms as he held her, bringing her closer and closer to his form.

"Rin…" He whispered again, hoping, and for the first time pray, that she even shake slightly, give him some sort of vital signs.

Yet he could neither hear nor feel her heart beat. She was dead.

"Rin-chan!" Kagome burst in, running towards the girl lying on the floor in shackles. "Rin-chan…"

Even Kagome wasn't stupid. She knew that Rin had died. But by the looks of it, only a few minutes before their arrival because he body was still warm.

"Sesshomaru, is she-" Inuyasha asked, pulling down his voice and feeling both sorrow and sympathy.

"Damare (Shut up)!" Sesshomaru yelled out.

He had lost it by then. Rin was dead. He knew it and was starting to accept that fact. But right now, she was not only dead but impossible to bring back because she had already been revived twice. The first thing that he could think of to save Rin was to go to his mother. But even he knew that by the time he found his mother, her soul would have already been in the darkness of the netherworld and Sesshomaru could no longer perform the Meido Zangetsuha.

He didn't want Rin to die. 'Why did she have to die? Why is she dead? How is she dead!' His mind started sprouting a million questions regarding her death. 'Why!'

"Rin-chan…" Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she approached Rin and Sesshomaru.

She went down on her knees and held Rin's hand in hers. But the moment she touched her hand, a sudden flash came to her like the spotting of a shard.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome said, her tears stopping mid.

Sesshomaru was so lost in remorse at that moment, remorse and anger, that he did not even hear Kagome.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome now raised her voice, letting go of Rin's hand and pocked Sesshomaru's arm. "Sesshomaru, Rin's soul in missing from her body!"

Sesshomaru was now getting angrier. 'Is this woman mocking me? Of course her soul is gone now!'

"Sesshomaru, her soul has been taken from the body! It's still here somewhere!" Kagome carried on, letting go of Rin's hand and turning completely to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he looked at Kagome.

"Someone has taken her soul…" Kagome said, looking at Rin's face which was in Sesshomaru's arms.

Sesshomaru looked down at her face again, small and beautiful; beautiful and dead. 'Rin…'

He didn't want to believe that she was dead. Yet he didn't want to believe that someone had stolen her soul either.

"Sesshomaru, we must hurry! We might be able to find her soul!" Kagome spoke, getting up on her feet and wiping away her tears.

Sesshomaru kept staring at Rin's lifeless body. She was frail and beaten. She was bruised and killed.

"I will try to search for her soul now! Then we must go after it!" Kagome said, grabbing Inuyasha's arm as she ran out of the cottage.

'I must find her! Rin-chan, wait for us!' Kagome decided, sitting down on the ground on her knees and closing her eyes, bringing her palms together.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome impatiently, wanting her to hurry.

'Can I save her…?' Sesshomaru doubted himself. Simply because all this while, she was waiting for him to save her yet she was let down. He couldn't save her. How could he be certain he could save her this time? He had lost faith in himself because of this frail little girl in his arms.

Unconsciousness, he wrapped his arms tighter around her dead body and starting kneeling down further to get closer to her. He was being desperate, wanting to keep her body warm; wanting to feel life from her. His head bent down a little till his silver bangs touched her face. His body trembled and his shoulders drooped. This was not the sight of a great Youkai lord, but that of a fallen and hopeless creature. He had lost and now… he was _**lost**_.

"Kagome, HURRY UP! How long will you-" Inuyasha barked before falling face first on the ground again.

He twitched at how, even during her meditation of sorts, she still ended up whispering a "sit" for him.

Kagome shot open her eyes and then looked towards the south, towards the village and beyond it.

"K-Kagome, did you find her?" Inuyasha asked, trying to be nice this time.

"Yes! This hut was to lead us off because she is in the exact opposite direction!" Kagome stated, turning around and walking towards the hut to call Sesshomaru only to have him walking out of it already.

He had heard her, of course he had. He had melted and broken down the shackles around Rin's body with his poison claw and was carrying her in his arms now, her body limp and immotile. With one arm under her back and one under her knees, he carried her out and gripped her tighter, knowing that wherever her soul was, he would have to carry her body there so that the two could merge.

Without waiting for even a word from Kagome or Inuyasha, he went up into the air and off towards the south of the village, flying over the village and beyond the forest hoping to track some sort of scent from any one of the Ichiharu's. However they went, wherever they went, they did leave no trail behind. It was as if they warped out of this world.

"Sesshomaru, wait! I can't keep up with you like this if you keep flying!" Inuyasha yelled from behind with Kagome on his back.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth at the annoyance of it all. 'Rin can't wait, stupid Inuyasha!' His mind raced.

He looked down on her face again and tried to imagine just what she was put through. But through all the events, his mind couldn't collect itself with such depth to understand. It was unfathomable to him, why anyone would do this to her. And of course there was only one reason why she always ended up getting hurt. It was always because of him. She was always taken up as a hostage or as an exchange. She was always caught in between his conflicts. But now that he had left her, he thought it would all end. Yet it didn't. She was still in his conflict and he didn't even know this time.

'I will kill every single person who laid a hand on her!'

There it was. After a while of flying aimlessly, he could distinguish an unfamiliar yet sinister miasma. This had to be it. There were no traces of the miasma on Rin's body but if this wasn't it, then what was? This was it. He was going to destroy anything and everything that came in front of him.

* * *

_**Haaa! Gomen for taking so long! I had my Eid a few days back so I was caught up with family gatherings and stuff! From now I'll become more regular again!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	9. Chapter 8: Soul

**Angel in Demons**

**Rated: M**

**Chapter 8: Soul

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha otherwise Sesshomaru and Kaguya would have never met. =D

* * *

**

Sesshomaru flew as fast as he could, being trailed behind by Inuyasha. As soon as he entered the miasma, he felt a strange aura consume him. It wasn't sucking him in, but rather just emanating from all around. It was something that he had definitely felt before; the aura or death. It reminded him of his trip to the Underworld through his Meido.

He made his way to the centre of the miasma to find an old woman and a young man standing together. 'This miasma seems to have no effect on humans at all…' Sesshomaru thought as he went closer and closer to the two.

And just then did it strike him, the scent which was coming from the two. It was the same as the one he felt around Rin when she got married. It was the scent of her human companion and mother. But something was wrong. The scent that he was more familiar with, the scent which seemed to have approached her on her wedding night, the scent which made him run away; it was that of the woman. How did he not see this before? How could he not realize that it was the scent of a woman? It was impossible for him not to spot such a scent. But as he began to remember what had actually happened that night did he notice; he did not give the scent enough time and just ran away. Even after that, every time he would sense anyone around Rin, he would just run away without founding out how or what.

'If I would've only paid more attention…' He couldn't even get himself to think such a thought, but even he knew that the phrase after the last thought should've been – 'I ran away because I couldn't face reality…'

He wanted to kill the two human right there and then. But they were the source of the miasma yet his senses told him that they were mere mortals. So first he would need to know from them, who the main youkai behind all of this is. Who was it that was coming after Sesshomaru even now with such low and worthless tactics?

Sesshomaru landed on the ground right behind the humans. The two turned around and stared at Sesshomaru for a while before noticing that his human form was a deception for a youkai. Both the humans suddenly went into shock and fear as they fell on the ground.

"Not now after so much!" The old woman whimpered.

'Pathetic.' Sesshomaru thought as his poison claws started to glow and his anger beginning to flare again.

But Sesshomaru did not notice before was that it wasn't he who the woman was scared of but rather the corpse held by the youkai. Both the man and woman were staring at Rin's body instead of Sesshomaru.

"Why have you brought her here, you fool?" The woman screamed again, this time at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru did not even begin his interrogation and he was already losing most of his patience.

"Were you the ones who did this to Rin?" Sesshomaru simply asked in a cold manner.

If they even came close to a nod, he didn't know if he had the strength in himself to stop from killing them right there and then.

Before either of them could even reply to this question, Sesshomaru sensed the centre of the miasma shift to the side. Sesshomaru looked to the side and found the ground tearing open and from beneath it, coming a youkai who had also taken the shape of the human.

Just by the look of the youkai, he was weak and not very much of a challenge for Sesshomaru. Yet he dared to challenge Sesshomaru.

The youkai had short black hair with only a thin banded strand of hair coming out from the back which was covered with red and blue cloth. His eyes were fiery red and he did not look very young, even for the standards of a youkai. His lips were parched and spread in a distorted smile and his clothes were completely black from head to toe. His eyes were smaller than Sesshomaru's and so was his physique. But by his air and presence, it seemed to Sesshomaru as if he was leader of some sorts.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet and waited for the cocky youkai to speak. But Sesshomaru could not sense Rin's soul. It was the only thing he could not sense; not with all the miasma clogging his mind. The only person who could find Rin's soul was Kagome who was, thank the odds, right behind him with Inuyasha.

"So you have come." The youkai finally spoke.

His voice was very deep and thundering. His accent had a tone of a authority so he was bound to be a leader of an army. Yet he stood alone.

'She is in danger again, all because of me. He was waiting for me. He knew I would come. He knew-' Sesshomaru's train of angry thoughts was cut by the youkai's speech.

"So you have come. YOU HAVE COME!" He carried on, starting to laugh hysterically over nothing.

Sesshomaru was getting angry now.

"You HAVE COME! YOU! YOU! You… who?" His laugh suddenly seized and he was now tilting his head in confusion.

Everything fell quiet; even the breathing.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the guy in utter confusion and awe. What was he saying? Sesshomaru on the other hand started to drown in even more anger at how this youkai was playing games while Rin's body was slowly became less and less able to support life.

"I'm sorry, but why is a youkai here to save this human girl?" The youkai asked in confusion, looking around at everyone standing there, waiting for an answer from at least someone.

'He did not take her because of me?' Now Sesshomaru was confused. What the hell was going on? Why would a youkai have any need to Rin's soul in itself so specially?

"What did you do to Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, holding Rin's body tighter in his hands.

"Oh, I just took her soul. I don't need to tell you why because in a minute you will see for yourself!" The youkai beamed but before he could even turn around, Sesshomaru's hand was on his neck while the other arm held Rin.

The youkai was in mid air and being choked by a very pissed off Sesshomaru.

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru roared, tightening his grip around the youkai's neck.

The youkai choked and coughed, laughing a little while trying to free himself.

The two humans on the side, the Ichiharu's, were just spectators to all this.

Kagome walked to them and held the woman by her collar, "What did you do to her?" Kagome screeched.

The woman looked angrily back at Kagome and spat on the ground, looking away.

Before Kagome could respond, she felt the presence of Rin's soul towards where Sesshomaru stood. Kagome dropped the woman on the ground and looked towards it, calling out for Sesshomaru and pointing towards the sky.

"The ritual is almost complete!" The youkai choked out.

"WHAT RITUAL!" Now Sesshomaru had lost any sense of control. This youkai was toying with Rin's soul. He would never forgive anyone for that.

"They are trying to open the gateway to Hell by her soul because she has already been there before so she serves as a connection!" Renji shouted towards Sesshomaru, running towards Kagome and asking her if he could help.

Rin's soul was up in the air above them with a red outline around it and very slowly, a dot started to appear from the middle of it which started to expand and revealed the Underworld.

"Hurry before her soul gets devoured by the Underworld as well!" Renji said, telling Kagome to do something. But this was the one place where even Kagome's arrows were useless. Only Sesshomaru could do something with his Tenseiga.

"The gate will open and I will revive my whole army which was destroyed in the great Youkai war!" The youkai said, finally catching Sesshomaru off guard while he stared at Rin's soul, and hitting him in the chest.

Sesshomaru backed off from him and drew out his Bakusaiga.

"You have made a stupid choice by challenging this Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru yelled, moving forward towards the youkai.

"Sesshomaru…? Wait! The Daiyoukai of the WEST! WHAT THE FUCK! Where did you come from in all this equation! What does bringing my army from the dead have to do with you!" The youkai said in utter bewilderment.

Sesshomaru didn't want to be confused by these thoughts right now. He had to save her soul. He needed to get Rin to safety as well.

He set her body in front of Inuyasha on the ground and before the Meido completed in Rin's soul, he slashed the Bakusaiga to kill the youkai who just stood there in utter shock to respond as a whole. Maybe he knew he was no match for Sesshomaru.

"When Rin's soul broke, it would be easy to separate it from the vassal. Then he would use it as a channel to bring back his army. And in doing so, also bring back my dead father who my mother has been mourning for, for over a decade. That is why she took every possible stance to break her soul, through mental and physical torture…" Renji explained to Kagome as the nameless Youkai got completely obliterated.

Kagome silently stood and listened to Renji. Sesshomaru was drenched in anger but was also listening to this conversation to understand why everything happened in this manner. But somehow, everything ended too soon, too abruptly. Was Rin put through all of this just for that?

Just then, Sesshomaru turned around to see that the old woman, who was on the ground, didn't flinch or change her expression. She instead started smiling and then laughing hysterically.

"You can't kill My Lord! He will bring my husband back!" She screamed while still laughing.

Above Sesshomaru, Rin's soul hovered, the Meido still present. From inside the small opening came out the nameless Youkai again.

Sesshomaru, now angered at this, pulled out his Bakusaiga again and slashed him. But he came through the Meido again. Sesshomaru was now getting annoyed by his persistence. He had to end this somehow but if a Meido Zangetsuha is slashed on the Meido in Rin's soul, there was a possibility that her soul could be damaged. He couldn't take the risk.

So Sesshomaru just kept on slashing through the youkai again and again. 'I need to close the Meido…' He thought.

But how?

Inuyasha came running towards Sesshomaru to try to talk him into letting Inuyasha use the Meido Zangetsuha on the pathway. But Sesshomaru did not even let him complete his sentence before shoving him away.

"Inuyasha, no! Rin's body!" Kagome yelled, looking at Rin's body on the floor as the old woman sat next to it, still in her insane condition, pricking Rin with different needles in different parts of her body.

"What the hell are you doing old hag!" Inuyasha yelled, running back towards Rin's body and picking up the old woman, throwing her away hard in the process.

The visible parts of Rin's body where she had been pricked started turning purple. "What the hell did she do!"

Sesshomaru instantly looked towards Rin's body, sensing what had happened.

"Poison…" He said, still slashing the unknown youkai again and again.

Kagome ran towards Rin with Renji trailing her. She sat on the ground next to Rin, examining the wounds made. "There are too many…" Kagome whispered, her eyes horror-struck. "Her body won't be able to survive like this…"

"There must be something you can do Kagome-sama…" Renji encouraged, hoping that there must be a way to save Rin.

"If her soul enters that body, it will instantly die again." Sesshomaru said, moving away from the Meido towards Rin.

The youkai flew out of the Meido again and was then followed by many different youkai which were a part of his army.

"How do you close the Meido?" Sesshomaru asked Renji as calmly as he possibly could.

Renji shivered at the aura of the tall youkai and stepped back a bit.

"I-I'm not sure… But he said something about her soul actually being inside the Meido and that he body should not go near it…" He said, his tone breaking off every now and then.

"Her body will call towards itself the soul…" Sesshomaru thought to himself out loud before holding up Rin's body from the ground and flying towards the Meido.

"Inuyasha, deal with this." He said while just about to enter the Meido.

"OH!" Inuyasha nodded, his face now covered with a huge grin as he had finally had an opportunity after all those years to destroy some youkai.

He jumped into the rush of youkai which kept pouring out the Meido.

Sesshomaru cleared out the path of the Meido for a second by his Bakusaiga and entered with Rin's body in his left arm. He then flew in, trying to somehow sense her spirit. It was very difficult.

As he flew in deeper into the Meido over the small path under him, he saw a small light deep inside the darkness. He narrowed his eyes and pursued the light, hoping it was Rin.

As he got in closer, he saw a hollow form of Rin floating in mid air with her eyes closed. She was glowing slightly but exactly where her heart was supposed to be, was a black hole.

"Where is Rin's heart…?" Sesshomaru said as he neared into the soul and placed Rin's body nearest to it.

The soul began to turn and become white, very slowly being absorbed into Rin's body. Once Rin was completely one, Sesshomaru held her again, wanting her out of that dark place.

He flew out as fast as he could, in his view being the Meido as well as an army of youkai oozing out from below out the Meido. He broke through the rush and flew out, holding Rin as tight as possible next to him.

'Rin… be okay now.' He prayed as he put her next to Kagome again and told Inuyasha was delved in the battle, to use his Meido Zangetsuha on the Meido.

The white aura of her soul around the Meido was now gone and it seemed now like an average Meido. Inuyasha nodded, moving back and leaving the youkai to Sesshomaru while using his Meido Zangetsuha on the other Meido.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth and took his Bakusaiga out again, cutting through the forest of youkai, destroying their leader in the process, not even giving him a chance for a few last words.

The Meido began to bind with the Meido from Inuyasha and got devoured by it. Soon everything became clear, the whole miasma disappearing and the stench of death rid of the area.

"Sesshomaru, the poison in Rin-chan's body is too strong…" Kagome called out, holding on to Rin's wrist to keep track of her returned-pulse.

"The human body is too weak." Sesshomaru said, looking at Rin as the purple patches on her skin extended.

'I have to save her. I have already failed her so many times. I must save her. I cannot let her die. She cannot die. Not again. Not now. Never.' His mind kept repeating the same thing over and over again.

"This isn't the time to be looking down on humans Sesshomaru! Do something!" Inuyasha yelled, pushing Renji out of the way and standing next to Rin's body.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha for a millisecond before picking up Rin and disappearing in the glow of light.

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha yelled to thin air.

"Rin-chan… Please Sesshomaru, save her…" Kagome prayed, getting up on her feet again and holding Inuyasha's hand for support.

"Goddamn him!" Inuyasha scowled.

* * *

'You can't die Rin. You will wake up. This is an order.' Sesshomaru thought as he lay Rin on his bed in his palace, having Jaken put on all the fireplaces in his living area for Rin.

Jaken stood on the side, obviously worried for Rin especially after seeing the bruises on her wrists and ankles. But he dared not ask what happened when his Lord was in such a foul mood.

"Leave."

Before Sesshomaru could even finish saying the word, Jaken had disappeared. But through the door, Sesshomaru could hear Jaken's heart beating out of himself in fear. He didn't care.

Sesshomaru stared at Rin's pale, dirt-clad, skinny face for a moment, sitting next to her on the bed and holding onto her hand. As he felt her pulse against his skin, he brought up her wrist towards himself. Then he used his claws to tear open a small part of her wrist while tearing open his own as well. He then placed his bleeding wrist on hers and stared emotionlessly at her body.

He didn't know what to think. He didn't know what emotions to show at the moment. He was in a state of shock even then. Everything seemed to be a blur to him.

He stared at the purple marks on her neck from the poison pricks, waiting for them to start disappearing. But soon he felt his own wound close up over Rin's still-open wrist. 'This must work. My blood is invincible. It must clear out the poison.'

Just as he thought that, the purple veins and marks began to shrink, clearing her skin and soon disappearing as a whole.

Relief flushed his body as he felt no trace of poison remain in her body. He didn't know if that would work but it did and he didn't care how anymore. She was going to be okay.

Rin suddenly moved, taking in a deep breath from her mouth, her whole body rising slightly before falling again on the bed. She was sleeping. But she was okay. She was going to be okay.

Sesshomaru held on to Rin's hand as the wound on her wrist began to close by his blood. His mind wanted to kiss it but his body didn't comply. He was not going to kiss her. Not even her hand.

Her hands were rough and dry, bonier than before. There were still bruise marks on her body and her hair were a mess falling behind her. She had dirt all over her and her breath was weak. As Sesshomaru stared at her condition, his mind began to register all the emotions filling him. From the emotionless eyes he always held, suddenly his eyes turned red and he started growling while he gritted his teeth.

"I will kill them!" Sesshomaru scowled, disappearing from beside Rin and back to the area he left Inuyasha and Kagome in.

They were still there, Renji trying to control his mother while she threw fits. She was crying like she was possessed.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome muttered as she looked to Sesshomaru with red eyes again. "Sesshomaru is Rin okay?" She tried asking.

"Hai… Rin is okay." A small voice said from behind Sesshomaru.

It was Jaken, holding onto Sesshomaru's fur tightly. He moved away from Sesshomaru and walked towards Kagome, wanting to hear what happened from her.

But Sesshomaru was no longer in control of himself.

"Sesshomaru…?" Inuyasha wondered what was going on.

Rin was okay and everything was back. What now?

"You've made this Sesshomaru stoop down to this level!" Sesshomaru screamed, wind circulating fast around him while his aura burst with such strength that it threw away Inuyasha.

He had never seen Sesshomaru unleash such raw power so pointlessly. It was scary. It was distorting.

From his left claw, Sesshomaru brought out his whip of light and extended it enough to grab hold of the feet of the both Renji and his mother.

Both yelped as they were now upside down, suspended in air. They ankles began to burn from where the whip held them. Sesshomaru wanted to torture them. He wanted to torture them an infinite times more than they did to Rin. They dared to treat Rin this way, his Rin this way; they deserved punishment.

"S-Sesshomaru… stop…" Kagome said, tears escaping her eyes as she saw Sesshomaru slowly pull apart the two humans limb from limb and watching them writhe in pain while screaming.

Every time Inuyasha would go running to stop Sesshomaru, he would not even let near him because of his radiating aura. He could not get close enough to him to stop him and he was not going to attack his brother, how ever much of a bastard that he was.

Inuyasha thought the two deserved to die too, but not in this manner. Sesshomaru had lost his mind. He grinned as her broke the humans into pieces till they bled to death.

When they died, Kagome let out a breath, thanking the Lord that it was over. She had never seen such a horrendous sight. Jaken just stared for a while before looking away towards the distant forests, his eyes narrowed.

"They deserve this for what they have done to Rin!" Jaken tried to justify his Lord's actions with tears in his eyes of fear.

But even inside him, he couldn't take the view of it; no matter how much he hated humans or loved Rin.

Just when everyone thought it was over, Sesshomaru drew out his Tenseiga and brought both the mother and son back to life. But this time, before Sesshomaru could start inflicting any pain on them, Inuyasha slashed his Tetsusaiga on them and killed them in one go.

He breathed heavily as he took such a step, his eyes closed and his mind screaming at what he had just done.

Sesshomaru turned to look at Inuyasha, his eyes now back to normal. His aura dissipated but before Inuyasha could even say a single word, Sesshomaru disappeared again, this time, leaving Jaken behind.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken screamed as Sesshomaru disappeared.

* * *

**I'm worst with fight scenes and all so forgive me and try to overlook this chapter and its flaws… BUT I UPDATED! I'll update the next chapter soon too! PROMISE!**


	10. Chapter 9: Awake

**Angel in Demons**

**Rated: M**

**Chapter 9: Awake

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha otherwise I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction but actually writing a manga continuation on Sesshomaru and Rin!

* * *

**

**ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

_**HATTARU**_**: Love you for reviewing! =D ummm okay so basically I used Kaede in a negative role here even though I actually like Kaede but no other character seemed fitting. But since I don't actually hate her so I'll try to put Kaede in a better position I suppose so I hope you aren't disappointed… Please review to this too! =D**

_**Kikipotter23**_**: Haha yes he does! And I'll make sure he does! But I consider it very hard to portray Sesshomaru in such an "ass-kissing" manner with the sort of demeanor he has. =(**

_**Mikka and Ishii**_**: Haha well for there to be lemon, there needs development, especially in the case of what I'm writing so I won't give away that there is lemon! KEEP READING TO FIND OUT! =D Haha and yes Mikka, there is definitely a twist coming for you!**

_**Samantha Vampyri**_**, **_**For The Love Of Soujiro Seta**_**, **_**LittleRin26**_**, **_**XButterfly**_** and **_**warriormaiden60**_**, thank you so much for reviewing! I start writing the moment I read reviews… Otherwise I feel no point in writing on a story if you guys don't review… you guys give me ENERGY! =) So arigatou… =)

* * *

**

"Rin had crossed the gate to the netherworld so her soul had become susceptible to becoming a pathway. I had heard of such magic before but never met anyone to actually use it. Maybe because no human who has crossed over has ever returned. Rin was practically the only one other than Kohaku…" Jaken said, sitting on the ground and waiting for Ah-Un to come and get him.

"So if they just had to kill her, why put her through the torture…?" Kagome asked, tears still present in her eyes for Rin.

"Because a soul is very hard to bring to the edge. It can only be done once you've broken the soul. And I believe they made her lose hope. Once she lost hope, her soul became dull and lifeless, easily breakable and breached." Jaken responded, his mind still flooding with images of the torture that occurred on the two humans a while ago.

Inuyasha stood quietly at the side of the hut, leaning to the wall with his eyes closed. He also felt remorse. But the one who felt the most remorse was Kaede. She had her head rested down and tears were falling from her eyes constantly.

"Kaede-baa-san… Are you okay…?" Kagome asked, placing her hand on the old woman's shoulder.

Kaede didn't say anything. She just kept crying. She had only been found crying once before and that was when Kikyo died.

"Kaede-baba, she's okay now I think… So don't worry about it." Inuyasha said, trying to clear out Kaede's remorse.

"T-Two years… Ichiharu-san has been a part of this village for two years and has come to me regularly… She completely brain-washed me…" Kaede cried out, placing her old hands on her face trying to hide it.

"Kaede-baa-chan…" Kagome had no words.

The truth was, there was nothing anyone could say or do to make Kaede feel better. She blamed herself completely for everything that happened. She was the cause of Rin's Hell. Two years, Lady Ichiharu had been telling Kaede of how much she would love Rin as a mother-in-law and how she deserved to be with a human. And Kaede was brainwashed all throughout. One could hardly blame her because Lady Ichiharu played her cards almost perfect. But still… it was painful.

"I must see her… I must ask Rin for her forgiveness…" Kaede spoke out frantically after that.

"I think we all should go see her… I want to take Sango-chan along as well to care for Rin with me…" Kagome said, looking at Jaken who was still waiting for Ah-Un.

"Yush, idiot youkai, you will take us to Sesshomaru's castle." Inuyasha decided, placing his right foot on Jaken's head.

Jaken twitched his right eye and turned his staff from his hand to point at Inuyasha.

"I'm going to call Sango-chan and Kirara. Sango and I can ride with Kirara and Inuyasha and Kaede-baa-chan can go with Jaken." Kagome said, getting up on her feet and leaving the hut.

"Ah-Un is here. I don't understand why I need to take them to Sesshomaru-sama's castle! They don't deserve to go there, lowly creatures!" Jaken muttered under his breath with Inuyasha's foot still on his head.

Ah-Un stood outside waiting for his master to come out so he could take him back to the Western Lands.

* * *

Rin was lifeless on the bed. But her skin colour was coming back slowly. Her health was still horrid because she had not woken up yet to have any intake of food. The only relief she got was from Sesshomaru's blood. But that would sustain and retain in her body for only so long.

Sesshomaru stood next to the shut window staring at Rin's reflection in it with the hailing snow outside. She was under layers and layers of quilt even with the fireplaces well lit. She was not used to such weather. So Sesshomaru took all measures to keep her warm.

'Rin… wake up…' Sesshomaru thought as he kept staring at her reflection.

His pride didn't let him stay by her side as she lie in bed. 'Pride… this Sesshomaru has none of it left in front of you Rin…' So he turned around and hesitantly walked towards the bed.

She looked sickly and he could sense his blood fading from her body, her pleasantly familiar scent returning to him from the one tainted by his. 'Who will take care of her once she wakes up…?' He mused, looking at her breathe soundly under the covers.

He had nothing left inside of him. What he had seen today, in one day, was worse than anything he had ever imagined he would ever face in his entire life. He was left shattered and disarrayed. He felt like not only Rin's, but his soul had also shattered with hers. This was because for a good moment he had believed that Rin was dead and gone in such a condition. His mind clogged with images of a dead Rin again and his expressions changed to those of absolute revulsion. He wanted no such images in his head. He wanted to see her brilliant smile, her vibrant kimonos accompanying her flawless movement, her bright eyes opened full and beautiful lips humming songs. He wanted to see the Rin he saw before she was wed. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her once again that it was going to be okay.

As he stared at her form, he decided silently that this time he would not let her go. He would keep her here no matter what anyone had to say or do about it. He was going to try and make her smile again, try to make her forget anything that they did to her. He was going to place his right hand on her cheek and tell her that everything is alright now. He was going to do all of those and see her smile. He was going to see her smile.

His senses, just then, caught up on more familiar scents. Jaken was returning with the miko, the demon slayer and the old hag who got Rin married to those worthless pathetic humans. He was going to kill her. He was going to tear her apart into small shreds. He was going to place her through the same torture that he made the mother and son go through. And this time, he would not let Inuyasha interfere. Absolutely not.

As they neared in, he stood up and left his room with Rin still lying in his bed. He was still not going to be seen like this with Rin. He still had his pride in front of everyone else. Afterall, he was the ruler of the Western Lands and the greatest Daiyoukai.

Inuyasha and the gang landed on the high tops of the mountains where the castle was situated and all of them ran inside behind Jaken who guided them. Sesshomaru stood in the main hall in front of his throne/chair and waited for them to enter the hall which was considerably warmer than the outside for Rin's sake. He made the whole of the main wing of the castle much warmer by lighting up all the fireplaces, for Rin's health.

"Woah! This is HUGE!" Inuyasha exclaimed, looking all around like a little child who found a mirror palace.

"Sesshomaru, Rin?" Kagome asked, getting straight to the point followed by Sango coming inside the room.

He didn't answer, but instead just looked away. He didn't have to answer to these humans. But even he knew that the miko and the demon slayer coming there would be sort of a blessing for him. They can now take care of Rin instead of his calling upon the woman from the village who had first approached him.

Jaken answered on behalf of Sesshomaru by pointing to Sesshomaru's chambers. As Kagome started towards the room, Sesshomaru gave her a deathly glare which was enough to even stop Kagome in her tracks. She looked at him in confusion. 'What is his problem now?'

"Foolish human! You cannot enter Sesshomaru-sama's chambers! You are far too filthy to do so!" Jaken screamed, standing in front of Sesshomaru's room's door.

Kagome was now getting angry. This was no time for the talk of worthlessness and filth. She didn't care. She only cared for Rin. But before she took another step, Sesshomaru was already carrying Rin in his arms to another room across the Council Hall which was also warm enough to sustain humans for more than a few minutes. It was much less grand than the Council Hall but it was in itself, very exquisite. The bed had dark green silk sheets and black pillows. The curtains in the room were also dark green and in the middle of the room was a pure white fur rug right at the foot board of the bed. There were two wooden chairs of the right right next to the windows. On the right was the fireplace which was cracking dry wood as it burnt bright. The candles and oil lamps inside were lit enough to have a clear view of Rin as now it was nightfall and the rooms had become really dark.

Once he placed her on the bed with lightning speed, he waited for Kagome to come after Rin and she did so in a few seconds. Sesshomaru stood staring at Rin's face as Kagome leaned in closer to her and feel her heart beat. 'She needs an IV… but there is no such thing in this world… Goddammit!' She cursed.

Just then did she notice. The scars on her body had been considerably healed and the poison in her system was gone. She turned to Sesshomaru to ask him what he did that she was now in such a better shape but then, knowing that she wouldn't really get an answer, didn't even bother, focusing on how to make her feel even better now.

"Jaken, if you can arrange some food and clothes for her and a bath. Sango and I will clean her up and hopefully in a few hours she'll come to…" Kagome ordered, Sango now entering and staring at Rin's body in shock.

Sango had tears in her eyes and she was shaking. Finally Kaede entered the room behind Sango, her head bowed down and tears forming in her eyes again.

Sesshomaru turned his head and glared at the woman hard, hard enough to kill on sight, and then put a hand on his Bakusaiga in all the hatred he held within himself for her.

But just as he was about to draw it, two warm hands stopped any further movement. He looked at his hands being covered by two much smaller hands and stared up at Kagome. Kagome had tears in her eyes and she shook her head, begging him silently not to kill Kaede.

"Rin-chan wouldn't want this Sesshomaru… for her… forgive Kaede-baa-chan. She had no idea…" Kagome pleaded, still having her hands on his.

Sesshomaru looked beyond Kagome to Rin's resting self and thought for a second. In all his anger, he never once thought of how Rin would want things to be. And it was true; she would never want Kaede dead. He would just have to control it… even if it was the hardest thing to do just then.

"Sango-chan, help me take Rin-chan for a bath…" Kagome said, taking the layers of quilt off of Rin and placing her arms underneath her shoulders to raise her from the bed.

Sango still had difficulty in moving her limbs from the shock of it all. In the mean while, Kaede fell on her knees as the sight of Rin in such a state.

"Her major wounds seem to have already healed somehow so we can tend to the smaller ones after the bath and then bandage her…" Kagome said as she took Rin to the bath with Sango guided by Jaken who seemed to be very obedient at the moment.

'Of course if I don't do this, Sesshomaru-sama will kill me. For now I will bear being ordered around by worthless creatures for Sesshomaru-sama's sake!' Jaken told himself as he guided the girls to the bath.

But the truth was that he was, too, worried for Rin. He was so worried that he didn't care what he had to do for her, he would do it. Maybe it was because he feared what Sesshomaru-sama would do if something more were to happen to Rin or maybe it was because he had genuine concern for the human girl because of so many years of attachment, he didn't know. But he didn't want to know either. He was okay with how the state of affairs were right then.

* * *

Sango carried Rin along with Kagome to the bath which was all the way down the winding hallway. It had a grand door which was wooden and carved all over. It was very beautifully crafted. Through the door was a bath bigger than either conscious girls had ever seen before. It had steaming water and rocks and the whole shebang all inside the huge room. It was not open air like the ones in their lands because it was far too cold to enjoy open-air baths in such weathers.

Sango held Rin up on her feet because she had more strength than Kagome while Kagome took off Rin's clothing. She was still in rags which were stained with blood and dirt all over and torn from some areas.

Kagome tossed aside the clothes and looked around for new clothes ready for Rin. There was a kimono laid on the floor to the side which was purple with pink and lilac lilies made on it. The obi was also purple, but a lighter shade, almost lilac. There were also a pair of zori and socks put to the side because of the cold.

Sango and Kagome slowly took her down into the warm water and began with the tending. Her body was a mesh of bruises and dirt. Her hair was tangled and dirty. They were going to try to fix all of that. But the wounds would take more than just a bath. They knew that.

* * *

Sesshomaru waited for Kagome and Sango to return Rin from her bath. Once she was back, he would tell them to try to at least pour water down her throat slowly. She would, otherwise, just dehydrate and die.

Inuyasha took this while to discover the whole castle, fidget with every possible gadget and sit in every kind of chair present. When he was about to sit in Sesshomaru's chair in the council hall, he was met with two whips around his neck. So he decided it wasn't worth it to start a fight here when the atmosphere was this tense.

He then sat in the Council Hall next to the fireplace trying to warm his hands and feet and thought back at how he killed the two humans. He wondered if this was what was called mercy killing. If he didn't finish them right there and then, they would definitely be put through even more torture than before. Sesshomaru had shown just exactly how cruel he could be. Inuyasha didn't really blame his brother MUCH for how he acted because he didn't know what he would do if something were to happen to Kagome. But he was sure he wouldn't go this far. He would just finish off the morons instead of torturing them. But then again, even if he tried to, he couldn't place himself in Sesshomaru's feet where Kagome would be as tortured and mistreated as Rin was. It was impossible to imagine such a painful sight. He didn't want to imagine it either.

Sesshomaru was in his room awaiting Rin. He could already smell it. It was there again; the plum scent that always came from Rin. He had especially placed the plum scented oil and shampoo for her in the bath by Jaken. He wanted it back, everything about her. He wanted _his _Rin back.

As he sensed Kagome and Sango bringing her back into the guest room, he walked gracefully to the room as well, followed by Inuyasha who was also a bit worried for the girl.

Kagome and Sango placed Rin on the bed, now clean and tidy and in the beautiful kimono, and loosened her obi sash and covering her with quilts again. The snow storm raged outside and Sango and Kagome brushed Rin's wet hair; the scent of which was beginning to drive Sesshomaru crazy again. He was starting to regret placing that scent there for her. It was unnerving how much it affected him now, now that he had smelt it after all this while. It was a sort of hunger; a craving to him.

He tried to focus his attention away from Rin's scent to her health, watching as her face was now clean and her neck had lesser marks on it now. He was glad in a way, to see her tidy and fresh again. No queen should ever be in the condition that she was in. 'Queen, huh? I refuse to use the word princess for her. But then that would definitely make her a queen.' He began to mock himself for such thoughts. He wondered if he would ever take such a step as to make her his queen. But it wasn't the time to be having such thoughts. He needed her to be well first.

Just as he was tracing such thoughts, Rin's eyelids began to shiver and then she gently opened her eyes, trying to keep her eyes from burning because of the sudden light she encountered after all this while of keeping her eyes shut. Sesshomaru didn't move from his position but rather just stood there staring at her face as she opened her eyes. Kagome and Sango yelped out in joy, calling out her name and coming in closer to her. But as they did so, Rin grasped reality and fell back out of the bed.

Her eyes were suddenly shot with fear and anxiety, her body quivered and she crawled to the corner of the room, her hands hugging her legs shaking.

Sango and Kagome stared at Rin with worry and feeling of loss as she did so. Every time she would reach closer to her, she would give out a cry or scream at the top of her lungs. So much that they began to feel that she was wearing herself out from all the fear and anxiety.

Sesshomaru saw this in shock. He didn't know what to do. Of all the things he had imagined her of doing once she woke up; this was definitely not one of them. Had she forgotten who they were? Or was she scared of them for betraying her? Would she be like this with Sesshomaru too?

He couldn't bear the thought of Rin being scared of him again; not after what had happened in the forest that night between them all that while ago. His mind told him to not try to find out in fear of disappointment but his ego made him step closer to Rin, slowly and steadily, take small steps towards her, being carefully watched by Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha and Kaede who was still standing next to the door.

As Sesshomaru got closer, she reacted the same way as she did with Kagome and Sango. It was the same feeling again. Sesshomaru's heart began to sink with disappointment as he stopped her struggling and moved back again.

"We should leave her for a while. Jaken, bring in some food for her and let her be." He finally ordered, turning around and looking at her one last time from the side of his eye.

He was shattering from the inside at the thought of Rin not even recognizing her. She had been through so much and still he was slightly bitter at how she didn't even remember him. He walked out with Kagome protesting about how she couldn't just leave Rin in this state but Inuyasha just told her to stop struggling for a while and let Rin be.

Jaken led everyone to separate rooms with Sango and Kaede in one room with Kirara who was currently sleeping in front of the fireplace in the Council hall and Inuyasha and Kagome in one room as he thought that they were married already. Kagome blushed at the thought while Inuyasha didn't find anything out of the ordinary about it and just took Kagome with him to their room.

Sango tried to talk to Kaede but ever since Kaede had seen Rin, she had not said a word. She was just in a state of shock. She couldn't say anything at all because she knew that it was all her fault. Rin had tried to tell her but she turned to a blind eye to reality.

Her remorse was so great that she felt as if she had lost her voice completely. Two years Lady Ichiharu kept telling Kaede of how amazing a mother-in-law she would be and how Rin would be happy around humans and her future would be secure unlike how Inuyasha's mother's wasn't. And after two years, one just starts blindly trusting people like those with such firm ulterior motives. But still she felt that there was no way she could ever be forgiven for what had happened to the poor girl. She deserved happiness, not this sort of irrevocable sorrow.

* * *

Sesshomaru was keeping heavy check on Rin's movement by using his keen senses. She was beginning to calm down and had started to eat the food that Jaken had left for her. She was slow at it, but it was a start. The one thing she needed more than anything was nutrition.

He sat on his window sill; the silk curtains ruffled underneath him and the glass fogging up from where he was closest due to the heat he emanated against the frosting cold outside. His breathe was steady and his eyes were slightly droopy from the tiredness of the last three days that he hadn't slept or even rested properly first because of his want to see Rin, then because of her being missing, and now when she was completely out of her mind in shock.

His blood had calmed down considerably but now his mind was clinging onto another distressing thought; the thought of how Rin was reacting now. He wanted to keep her in front of himself; he wanted to be able to be around her to take care of her; he wanted her with him and yet his pride wouldn't let him do such a thing in front of everyone now. So he patiently waited for nighttime to fall and when everyone was asleep, he would go visit her again.

The storm outside was beginning to settle with added feet of snow covering the lower areas of the castle and capping it white and camouflaged. The sky was now a shady color of magenta and grey, slowly becoming midnight blue. He couldn't see the sunset before because the storm had given him almost zero visibility and sensing a sunset made its effect pointless.

In their room, Inuyasha sat on the floor next to the fireplace holding Kagome in his arms and Kagome sitting in between his legs. She had rested her back on his chest and was silently praying for Rin with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha had his eyes closed too but was more worried about Kagome being in such a distressed state. He tightened his arms around her and covered her further so she wouldn't get too cold.

Sango stroked Kirara's soft fur as Kirara slowly fell asleep. Kaede sat opposite to Sango, still sobbing lightly. She was being mentally tortured by images of Rin. She hadn't seen her in her original form, the form of shackles and chains, but imagining it alone made her sick. She prayed to Kami-sama to let Rin forgive her. She prayed that Rin never be put through such a pain again. She prayed that this time, Sesshomaru would keep the girl with himself. She now understood what Rin meant when she said that humans were more vile than demons. That was because demons worked on instinct and had no sense of conscience or feelings (most of them anyway – the simpler ones) but humans were given all of those attributes and they still chose to kill and destroy and distort.

Sesshomaru didn't understand her feelings for the moment. He honestly couldn't care less whether Kaede felt remorse or suicidal. He just didn't care about Kaede as a whole. He wanted to kill her. He felt an unimaginable amount of hatred towards her. But he felt more hatred towards was his lack of insight towards the future. Did he actually believe that giving Rin to another human would make him worry about her any less than before? Was taking Rin out of his life going to bring everything back to the way it was? He was a fool to think as such.

When he was positive that no one would leave their rooms, he ventured out of his room. Jaken was sitting right outside his door waiting for his Lord to come out. He knew that once everyone went inside their rooms, Sesshomaru would definitely go to visit Rin. This was one of the things that made him respect Sesshomaru even more; Sesshomaru would NEVER let anyone see this side of him, the side which lacked his demon pride.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama, you will go check on Rin now?" He asked.

Sesshomaru did not answer but instead just kept walked outside the Council Hall and towards Rin's current room.

Now this was one attribute he did not like about Sesshomaru; his lack of answers. By now he should have just given up asking questions but Jaken waited for the day that Sesshomaru treated Jaken the way he did Rin because most of Rin's answers were generally answered.

'Maybe it's because Rin is too dumb and so he needs to explain everything to her while he thinks that Jaken is too intelligent so he will understand everything…' Jaken thought about himself. Yes; Jaken found pride in presuming things like such.

He stayed in his place as Sesshomaru made his way to Rin.

Sesshomaru opened the door to Rin's room slowly and first gazed at her. She sat on the bed while staring out of her window into the pitch darkness of the mountains outside. Her hands were on either sides of her, clutching the bed sheets.

Sesshomaru took a step inside, the noise of which brought Sesshomaru to Rin's attention. Rin turned around frantically towards the door, her eyes shot with fear again. Sesshomaru stood in his place while Rin got to her feet, moving back again towards the wall. Her kimono was slowly falling of her shoulder; the sight of which made Sesshomaru very uncomfortable. He had been seeing as a kid, taking a bath and all, but he had never seen her bare skin once she grew up in the human village. She was beautiful, even with the fear pasted on her face.

Her skin was bare from her shoulder now and she was pasted to the wall in fear, trembling and mumbling incoherent words. Sesshomaru couldn't stand it anymore. It took all of his power to hold him back from her. He wanted her to smile at his sight like she did before. He wanted her to greet him instead of fearing him like this. He hated fear in her eyes; fear of any kind. But the pain he felt from the thought of her fearing him was worse than anything.

She had the plum scent that he was beginning to crave again along with her beautiful hair and vibrant skin. Her shoulder was a purple mark on it; a mark from the beatings that she had received. He wanted to go nearer to her, hold her small form; put his face in her hair; suck on her full lips; bite her delicious neck; kiss the bruises on her shoulders. All these thoughts were making all the humanity in him shatter.

He took another step towards her and she yelped out in terror. But he kept progressing, his eyes narrow and his blood on fire. He was unable to control himself at this point. He didn't know what he might do to the girl but he wanted to do everything. She was vulnerable and this made him desire her even more. His demon instincts were beginning to see her as a prey he had to conquer right there and then.

She started screaming out loud as he kept on approaching her. She closed her eyes tightly and began shaking her head, telling him to stay away from her. She was afraid of everything. But Sesshomaru didn't stop. He kept on getting nearer and nearer to her, now finally a few centimeters away from her body.

She pressed her head back on the wall as much as she could, her face looking away with her eyes shut. Her hands landed on Sesshomaru's chest and she began to push him with all the strength that she had.

Sesshomaru didn't feel even an ounce of strength from her of course. Was this a joke; was she even trying? He wanted to mock her, he wanted to laugh at her for even trying such an action but just before he formed a smirk on his face she spoke out again.

"Sesshomaru-sama! … Help me…" She cried out.

She didn't recognize him but she knew who to call. She still called on him. But his senses were blinded.

He put front both his hands and onto Rin's shoulders and ignored her struggles. He pulled her towards himself, placing one hand on her falling shoulder of the kimono and the other on her neck now, bending down millimeters away from her lips which were quivering now. He looked at her eyes with want only to receive from them, hatred and fear.

His hand clenched the kimono from the shoulder and just as he was beginning to slide it down, he moved up and pulled Rin from her neck into his embrace. He now slid her kimono up her shoulder to her neck to cover her silk skin and then put both his arms around her. Rin still struggled, crying on his chest and trying to push him away but all attempts were futile.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama…!" She kept screaming, her voice muffled from the crying and Sesshomaru's kimono.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and then placed one hand on her head, stroking her hair, and the other on her back, stroking that. He wanted her to calm down. Hearing his name from her lips after such a long time, it made all his want for her disappear right then. All thoughts of conquering her disappeared and he just wanted to hold her in his embrace and make her remember him. All he wanted was for her to realize that he was here and beside her.

She kept saying his name over and over again, her voice becoming lower and lower until she stood, punching his chest a few times and then finally giving up. All her energy drained and she closed her eyes; taking in his musk before letting herself go, resting all her weight on his chest and clutching onto his kimono from below his metal armor.

"Sesshomaru-sama… why didn't you come for Rin…?" She mumbled.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and her words seemed to pierce right through him. She waited for him and he never came. He had let her down. He had let her face all that misery alone. He had disappointed both her and himself.

"Its okay now, Rin." Sesshomaru forced himself to whispered as Rin put all her weight on him, setting all of his own regret aside.

As soon as Sesshomaru looked down, Rin had passed out in his arms again from all the struggling.

* * *

_**YATTA! I have done yet another chapter. I am a bit more satisfied by this one than the last one. Forgive me for being so horrid with fight scenes! I shall update again in a few days so keep reading! =) Oh and review too!**_


	11. Chapter 10: New Love

**Angel in Demons**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter 10: New Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha otherwise Rin would also have awesome powers so she wouldn't always be the damsel in distress.

* * *

**

As she fell unconscious in Sesshomaru's arms, Sesshomaru picked up Rin in his arms and put her on the bed again in the room. She had strained herself too much when she was still very weak.

He put up the covers till her chin and then turned around to leave. When he reached the door, he stopped in his tracks to look back at the girl on the bed. He looked at her from the side of his eye, her expression that of anxiety. 'Is she dreaming?' He thought.

She was restless even in her sleep. He had decided to leave but instead turned back to stay by her side. He wanted to stay with her. She needed him, he thought.

He sat next to the window again and looked at her reflection on the window again as he did before. He didn't want to look at her directly just because his pride didn't let him, even now. But because he wanted to see her more than anything else, he looked at her in the window. Guilt began to wash over him as he thought back at his actions and thoughts from before. He was guilty; he felt guilty for the lack of self-control he felt when seeing Rin in such a helpless state. He felt anger towards himself for how he had thought of taking advantage of her vulnerability and thanked Rin in his heart for calling out his name and bringing him to his senses.

'She had been calling me all throughout this time. She had been waiting for me to come for her. Yet I…' He looked away from her reflection towards the moonlit mountains and then towards the moon.

If she had not called him to his senses, he would have surely done something which he would never forgive himself for. But yet again, it was Rin who saved his humanity. Ever since Rin came into his life, time and again had she saved him from being overcome by the youkai inside of him.

He stayed there on the window for a while before resting his head back towards the wall and letting himself take some sleep while Rin slept as well. He was now feeling his senses come down a bit because of his tiredness through the last three days. Now that he had a slight peace of him, he wanted to take this little time to rest.

* * *

Sesshomaru opened his eyes as he felt the coming of someone towards himself. He looked out to see shades of different colors scattered across the sky, blues and pinks and yellows all over. Someone was approaching to check up on Rin, namely Kagome. Sesshomaru got up from the window sill and with his lightning speed, after looking at Rin once still sound asleep, left to his room before Kagome saw him. He didn't want her to see him there with Rin. It would just make things very uncomfortable for the both of them.

Once in his room, he stood near the door to which Jaken was leaning and sleeping. He monitored Kagome's movement, taking note of what she was doing as she tended to Rin.

Kagome came inside when it was almost dawn and looked at Rin in the bed. She was sleeping. Kagome thanked Kami when she saw that Rin had calmed down enough to both finish her food and have some sleep. But as she sat on the side of the bed next to Rin, Rin stirred from her sleep and slowly opened her eyes.

Kagome joyously looked at Rin as she opened her eyes. She hoped from the bottom of her heart that this time, Rin would recognize her. And as Rin opened her eyes, shielding them from the light by her hands, she looked at Kagome and opened her mouth to say something.

"K-Kagome-sama…" She mumbled, her voice still coarse and dry.

Kagome had tears forming in her eyes as she heard Rin say her name. She was so happy at being recognized that she felt like jumping up and hugging Rin. And that was exactly what Kagome did.

Rin scrunched her nose in pain as Kagome hugged Rin tight but then Rin brought her hands up to hug Kagome again.

"Rin-chan, I'm so glad you're okay!" Kagome exclaimed, tears falling from her eyes.

Rin tried her best to form a smile. 'I'm okay… huh?'

Kagome then let Rin's body go and got up on her feet.

"Yush! I will get you breakfast and then you will spend the rest of the day being taken care of and spoiled by us!" Kagome exclaimed again, clapping her hands and turning around to leave the room with a smiling Rin.

'I'm okay.' Rin brought her arms up and looked at her wrists to the bruise marks still present on them. 'This is what they call okay.'

Rin was bitter. She was disconnected and the past hatred she had built towards everyone was now creeping inside her again. She recalled all the things that had happened to her in the past two months and smiled bitterly as she looked outside the window.

She recognized the scenery of white and realized that she was in Sesshomaru's castle. This confused her immensely.

'What am I doing here…? Did he come to save me after all…?' She wondered. Even in her thoughts, she refused to take his name now. 'So what if he came now. After all this time, it would've been better if he had let me die.'

Was she being ungrateful? Was she acting spoilt? She knew she was being both. But after all the pain and anguish that she had seen, she didn't care. She thought to herself, 'I deserve to feel all of these emotions. That is because I used to love someone so much and yet I was still abandoned. That is why… I don't love him anymore.'

Tears formed in her eyes. But her train of thoughts was interrupted by a Sango and Kirara bursting into the room with huge smiles on their faces. Rin looked at them and smiled. She blamed all of them. None of them came for her. They let her stay in that hell.

"Rin-chan, you're okay!" Sango said out loud and came to hug Rin with Kirara coming on top of the bed and purring next to Rin's cheek.

Rin just nodded and smiled. She didn't want them to know that it still hurt her more than anything. She had no expectations from them. She didn't have care for any of them. She hated all of them.

Inuyasha came behind Sango and smiled as he found Rin up and looking better than how he had seen her first in that wretched hut.

Kagome brought in food and helped Rin get up to rest on the head board, pulling up the quilt up to her chest and then feeding Rin from her own hands which Rin insisted not to do but Kagome always had her way.

Sesshomaru just heard all of this happen and decided not to disturb Rin during this. 'She needs to spend time with them too…' But in reality, he didn't know how to face Rin anymore.

How was he going to explain to her why he didn't come all this while? It seemed impossible to him.

* * *

It was almost afternoon and now everyone began to leave Rin's room, all deciding that she still needed rest. Rin smiled as they left and then looked away to the window. Her mind ventured into the past events again. And as she did so, her door opened again.

She was very familiar with this presence by now and didn't even look towards Sesshomaru. She just kept staring out the window. Sesshomaru closed the door behind him and just stood there. There was a long while of silence. He didn't want to say anything because he didn't have anything to say as such. Apology was out of question.

After a long while of silence, Rin finally spoke. "Thank you for coming."

Sesshomaru was caught back slightly even though he didn't let it show. Rin had never thanked him before for saving her. She had always taken it as something that he was meant to do yet here she was, thanking him. Why?

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to say something, anything that came to him, even to say that it was okay but she cut him off before he even started.

"Renji-kun, where is he?"

Rin didn't look at Sesshomaru even now. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at even his name. At hearing concern for the boy, anger flooded within him and he decided that it be better if he just left her. And so he did. He turned out and left, banging the door behind him hard.

Rin still kept staring at the window. 'Renji-kun… I wonder if you're okay right now…'

Yes, this was it. She was not in love with Sesshomaru anymore. She had moved on just like Kaede had asked her to. She had now moved on from Sesshomaru and found new love for the boy she was married to; his soft smile and loving eyes. The way he cared for her against all the odds was something she had become so attached to. She had barely spent a few moments with him during the past two months but she always smiled when she did. He gave her the hope that Sesshomaru had failed to give her.

* * *

Two days passed by just like that, Rin pretending to be happy and all and Sesshomaru not seeing her once throughout. Kaede had still not faced Rin and instead asked Inuyasha and the others how she was every now and then. It was taking her a lot more courage than she thought.

But it was high time she had tried to at least ask for forgiveness. When everyone was asleep in the afternoon, Kaede went with heavy feet to Rin's room, trying to control her shivering. As she touched the door to slide it open, she stopped a moment to take in a deep breath. 'I can't turn back now.' She thought and as she conjured up her confidence and slid open the door.

Rin sat in her usual position staring out the window again. She looked towards the door to see who it was. It was Kaede.

"Rin…" Kaede whispered, her eyes tracking the small bruise marks on her face and neck.

Rin looked away again and decided not to say anything. She was beyond the point of hate now.

"Rin…" Kaede started to cry.

She walked slowly to Rin's bedside and knelt down beside her, sitting on the floor and holding Rin's hand.

"Rin forgive me… forgive me… I didn't know…" Kaede kept crying while holding on to Rin's hand.

Rin didn't look down and instead kept looking out with emotionless eyes. She knew Kaede was sorry. She was crying her eyes out. But what was her sorry worth to Rin? Almost nothing.

"Its fine. Did I say anything to you…?" Rin said, trying to make Kaede stop.

It was annoying how she was acting. Rin didn't want to feel anything anymore. And Kaede's tears were not helping her resolve.

"But… But…" Kaede stuttered.

"It's okay Kaede-sama… I'm okay now… I know you didn't know…" Rin said, looking away still.

She honestly didn't have the strength to look at any of them. She didn't want to break in front of them. She wanted to be strong now. She wanted to be different, independent now. She wanted to be cold and stern, emotionless and heartless. That was the way this world needed her to be – to survive.

Kaede stayed there for a while, holding on to Rin's hand as Rin sat staring out at the sunset once again. She had been eating properly and doing everything as she was told. She was being obedient than ever before. But behind the obedience was an ulterior motive; she wanted to be in good health already so she could leave and then part from these people for good, go out on her own. She no longer wanted any human or demon connections. She just wanted to see if Renji was okay and then continue with her life as anew.

She didn't really know if she wanted to live with Renji as his wife or if she just wanted him to be okay and then live alone but that was a decision she would make once she had talked to him. She smiled a little at the thought of the countless times that he had snuck in treats and nice things to her when she was tied to the room in their house; at the times when he would try to help her escape; at the times when he would try to control the spell on him from hurting her; she was beginning to cherish them more and more.

She watched the sun go down still it disappeared into the mountains and sighed a little. It was taking a lot of strength from her to act in the manner that she was acting in towards everyone. But her mind couldn't stop thinking of the one and only time that 'he' came to visit her in the beginning.

He had not come ever since. It bothered her that she still felt concerned and annoyed at why he hadn't come again. Did she want him to realize what he had done? Did she want him to suffer like the way she did? Did she want him to apologize on his knees? She wanted to not care because she held no expectations from any of them, then why should she be concerned?

The new candles which Kagome had put up because the old ones had burnt out now flickered and changed shadows in the room. The fire place wood was renewed by Jaken every four hours or so. He was still mean to Rin. But she held the least amount of hatred towards Jaken because he couldn't have done anything if he wanted to so she just told herself that he would have come for her just like she used to think before. Beneath her want to be cold and heartless, her real self still wanted hope from someone.

Jaken came in cursing at Rin and throwing in fresh wood into the fireplace. He just threw in the wood and left the room. Yes, he was still annoyed at how he had to work for the human girl. Sesshomaru made sure everyone else did their work themselves because he was in no nature of treating humans with kindness in his castle. Jaken had shown them the kitchen which was almost unused and every now and then, the woman from the village would bring in some uncooked human food for storage in the kitchen as per Jaken's orders. The only person who's food Jaken brought was Rin's. And soon Rin was going to change that too.

As Jaken left the room, Rin decided that it was time to sleep so she took off the covers to put out the candles. As she got up to her feet to do so, the door slid open again and Sesshomaru came in. Rin froze in her place, looking at the walls and the burning candles. She didn't want to look. She couldn't look.

"Rin," Sesshomaru spoke, his voice cold and stern.

Upon hearing his voice, Rin started to shiver and tears welled in her eyes. She was breaking merely by his voice so she didn't know what would happen if she took the sight of him.

"Your husband is dead." Sesshomaru continued.

Rin's eyes shot open in shock. Of all the things that she had wanted, or expected him to say, this was not one of them. She had not once imagined Renji dead. It was almost unfathomable to her; the idea of his death.

Without noticing what she was doing, she turned her neck and glared at Sesshomaru at the news. Tears poured out of her eyes in anger.

"Why didn't you save him!" She screamed at him, her whole body now turning towards him.

"I killed him." Sesshomaru replied plainly.

Honesty; it was one trait Sesshomaru always prided himself with. But at this moment, she wished he would lie; she yearned for him to lie. She didn't want to hear this from him. She didn't want to hate him even more than she did at the moment. She wanted no more pain. She cut herself off from everything but the thought of Renji and yet of all the people, he was the one who died. It was as if the universe wanted her to feel nothing pain.

Her voice dried up and her knees lost strength. She fell to the floor on her knees, her arms loosely hanging on both sides.

"W-Why…?" She asked in her almost inaudible voice.

Sesshomaru didn't reply. He just kept looking at her with cold eyes as she fell to the floor. He showed no emotion at the moment. She couldn't read anything in his eyes at all.

Her eyes which were showing almost no emotion at all for the past two days were no bursting with tears.

"WHY!" She screamed at him, wanting an answer from him straight to her face.

Sesshomaru still didn't reply but instead looked away. He couldn't get himself to leave at that moment even when he wanted to. No matter now cold he acted, he couldn't leave Rin in this state yet he wanted her to know the truth. Whether this was to clear out his own consciousness or to just to be honest with her; he didn't want to accept either.

Rin covered her face with her hands as she kept crying. At that very moment, Kagome came running into the room upon hearing Rin scream because the door was open and she was passing by.

"Rin-chan, what happened!" Kagome exclaimed, running towards Rin and sitting on the floor.

She opened her arms to hug Rin as Rin cried with her hands on her face. But as she did so, Rin let go of her face and pushed away Kagome as hard as she could.

"Get away from me!" She yelled at Kagome, tears still falling from her eyes and her face now coveted with anger and hatred.

Kagome looked at Rin with shock in her eyes as she fell back on the floor with Rin glaring at her and getting up on her feet. Rin got up as fast as she could and spoke, "None of you care. So why bother! Don't come near me again!"

That being said, she ran out of the room, crossing Sesshomaru with Sesshomaru's eyes not once deviating from Rin's original place. Kagome called out for Rin to stop but just as Kagome was about to run after her, Sesshomaru blocked her path and told her not to interfere now.

Kagome stopped and watched blankly as Sesshomaru turned around and disappeared from her vision. 'Rin-chan… Do you hate us…?' Kagome thought the thought; the thought that hurt her immensely since she was the only one who kept on worrying for her again and again.

* * *

Sesshomaru was in no hurry. He walked with his usual pace, his posture straight and his eyes unyielding. Her foot prints were well made in the snow leading towards the edge of the cliff where the main castle ground ended. He didn't need the foot prints to find her but they were still there for convenience.

Her steps were small and her prints were fragile. Her plum scent was clogging up his mind again, even in the bitter cold falling night. As he caught sight of her, she was standing at the very edge of the cliff. Her kimono sleeves were flowing with the wind along with her long raven hair. She was looked down to the abyss that it led to, shivering slightly in the sudden cold that she had ran out into.

Sesshomaru walked till he was ten feet away from her and then stopped right then. He wanted to tell her that it was cold and that she should go inside before she got even sicker because of her childish behavior. But instead he remained quiet.

"Don't come near me!" Rin shrieked, turning around while still on the edge.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. Instead he just kept staring at her. She was looking back directly into his eyes. There was anger and hate, but most of all, fear. She didn't fear him, but the feelings she carried for him in the past. She was afraid of feeling those along with the disappointment she felt before. She didn't want to go down that road again; the road of the human falling in love with a youkai because, as they all said, it never ended well.

She wanted to end her own misery but beneath all the strength and new-found independence, she was still the little girl that Sesshomaru had saved all those years back. No matter how much she told herself, she could not get herself to take a single step back further. But she was not planning on letting Sesshomaru know that.

"Don't come near me or I'll jump!" She screamed again, her skin now getting goose bumps from the cold winds.

Sesshomaru's silver hair swayed in the cold icy wind along with his white and red kimono. He kept looking at her with narrow cold eyes. He hadn't once imagined just how much it would bother him; Rin taking that human's name. After all that he had done, she was worried for his safety. But he had killed her because of what he had done to Rin. 'Humans are too senseless to even know who to hate.' He thought, carefully reading Rin's movements. 'But she is not going to jump. She is not stupid enough to.'

Rin began shivering with the cold now. Her head was starting to hurt with the cold and her fingers were frosting. She narrowed her eyes with the pain she felt from her hands and feet. She hadn't thought of how cold it would be outside. This way, she didn't need to jump because in a little while of standing in such cold, she would freeze to death.

"Rin, get away from the edge." Sesshomaru said in an ordering tone.

'He is still ordering me around!' Rin thought in anger.

"NO!"

Sesshomaru stared at her with the same nonchalant expression. This was one of the first times that she had disobeyed him so blatantly. She was really upset with him to go this far. But it did not anger him, her disobedience. He just felt more and more sorrow within him for the state that she stood in in front of him.

Rin's scars began to ache now, especially the ones on her neck which was bare. She put one hand on them in an attempt to stop the cold air from thrashing onto the wounds.

Tears began to well up again and she couldn't hold her emotions inside of her anymore, wanting to just let go of everything.

"You never once came for me. I called for you every single night. I waited every single moment. Every single time I would be beaten, I would call out your name. Every single wish I had, had your name in it. What was all that for?" She began with a harsh and bitter tone which ended in that of an emotional breakdown.

Sesshomaru quietly stood and let Rin finish. He had no words to justify why he didn't come for her. He couldn't even ask her why she expected him to come when he had always come before. He was the one who gave her those expectations. She was HIS responsibility and he just got rid of her.

"There you are with the same expression on your face. I didn't care even if you came with such an expression; you should've come! If not any of them, you should've come! But you didn't… You didn't…" She fell on her knees and started crying her eyes out. "You didn't once come… you just sat here while I… while I…"

The next thing she knew, the cold air around her was no longer touching her and she felt warm and comfortable. She opened her eyes, stopping her tears for a moment to see the change to find that Sesshomaru had covered her whole body with his. She looked up in surprise at his face only to find him staring directly back into her eyes. His gold eyes still shimmered against her brown ones. He was still so beautiful; so majestic. Rin's heart stopped for a moment when she took in his musk before feeling lightheaded and blacking out at the spot.

Sesshomaru caught her body from falling in the snow and picked her up. He took her back to the castle where everyone waited in the Council Hall for their return.

Sesshomaru placed Rin's body onto the bed again, closing the door behind him and telling Jaken to let no one enter. Jaken nodded unsurely and straightened his staff and telling everyone to go back to their rooms. Everyone looked at each other in worry before deciding that this was something that Sesshomaru had to do and left for their room with slightly uneasy feelings.

Sesshomaru sat on the side of the bed where Rin was lying, pulling up the covers to keep her warm now from the blistering cold outside. As he did so, he saw tears still flowing from her eyes. It was dark outside and the lamps and candles flickered around against the green curtains and her raven hair.

Time was slow for Sesshomaru as he watched Rin sleep with tears falling from her eyes every now and then. He would only seldom place his fingers against her skin to wipe of the tears from the side of her eyes. After an hour or so, when he body was fully warm and settled, her eyes started to move again.

Sesshomaru took his hand away from her face, waiting for her to open her eyes properly. And as she did so, he wanted to smile this time around. As she faced him this time, he felt light from the inside. He wanted to be blamed by her a little at least. Self-retribution was something he wasn't very used so it made him feel very uneasy to feel such emotions.

Rin opened her eyes to Sesshomaru's gold ones. She looked at him with the same expression of anxiety, pulling up the moment she got hold of herself. She attached herself to the headboard of the bed and furrowed her eyebrows again.

"Why did you come for me now?" Rin asked coldly now.

'She has calmed down.' Sesshomaru thought, looking away from her at the candles which flickered. But he didn't reply.

Rin bit her lip in anger and pulled on his kimono so he would look at her.

"Why did you kill Renji-kun when he tried to save me! He was… he was the only one… who always tried to save me…" She sobbed, wiping her tears from her kimono and looking down now.

Sesshomaru looked at her cry and felt a sudden urge to hold her in his arms. He wanted to take her body and hold it against his, burying her face in his chest to stop her from crying this much. He didn't want to see Rin cry like this; it made him feel uneasy inside. He destroyed his ego.

"Save you?" He asked in bewilderment.

"YES! He was possessed by a spell but whenever he wasn't, he would always try to help me!" Rin cried more.

Sesshomaru didn't know any of this. And in all of his anger, he lost control of himself and kill unnecessarily which he had never done before. So he remained quiet. He felt sorry; he felt a surge of emotions flood through him again as he began to understand why she asked for him. The feelings he had shut out over the past two days began to open up again as he looked at her cry her eyes out.

"I didn't know." Sesshomaru replied with as calm a voice as he could portray.

It was becoming harder and harder for him to retain his calm. He was becoming emotional; something he was not used to being. But he was breaking down as well at the sight of a broken Rin.

* * *

_**YESH! Another chapter up!**_


	12. Chapter 11: Reality

**Angel in Demons**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter 11: Reality**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha otherwise I would personally be in it to match-make Rin and Sesshomaru.

* * *

**

"I didn't know." Sesshomaru replied with as calm a voice as he could portray.

It was becoming harder and harder for him to retain his calm. He was becoming emotional; something he was not used to being. But he was breaking down as well at the sight of a broken Rin. He rolled his hands into fists as he got up on his feet.

"Y-You didn't know…?" Rin screamed in a mocking tone. "So if you don't know of something, you'd just kill the person!"

Sesshomaru looked away towards the pitch darkness outside the window. He wanted to punch something or better yet destroy a village or two at the moment. The anger and anxiety which was building up inside of him started thrashing against the insides of his skin. His eyebrows furrowed exactly like Rin's as Rin continued to cry relentlessly.

The room drenched into the silence of Rin's tears. Sesshomaru just stood there as he felt Kagome approach the room.

"Let me go inside stupid Jaken!" Kagome screamed from the outside.

Kagome's screaming voice from the outside annoyed Sesshomaru even more. But at this moment, Rin was not going to succumb and go back to the way she was.

"No, worthless human! GO BACK! Sesshomaru-sama is handling it!" Jaken yelled back at Kagome.

He heard the two bicker outside and tried to tune them out from his already flaring annoyance. He didn't need all this.

Rin started to hiccup because of the relentless sobbing and lack of nutrition. She brought up her sleeves to wipe away her tears. She looked up at Sesshomaru as he stood looking away with an expression she had never seen before; one of anxiety. Rin stared at his face, her tears ceasing. It was one of Sesshomaru's emotions that she had never once seen in the 8 years that she had known him. And beneath all of the hate and anger, she was fascinated. She was fascinated with the how his face looked at that moment; how she always wanted to see all his emotions but never got to.

Sesshomaru stood for a while till he noticed her tears stopping and decided that before he regretted anything more, it was best to leave. He turned around and opened the door as Kagome and Jaken still stood bickering and hitting each other lightly. He ignored their existence and went into his room, fixing his expression in front of Kagome.

'Its enough for today…' He told himself, closing the door behind him and then walking to the window and sitting on the sill.

If he stayed next to Rin for even a little while longer, he was sure to do something he would regret later on. He was the Daiyoukai of the Western Lands and he was not going to lose his calm in front of anyone; especially a human girl.

'Rin…' Sesshomaru sighed. The truth was, he was already given up in front of Rin. He was at a point where he wished for Rin to break into him. He wanted to be the person Rin wanted in her life. He wanted to be someone who she trusted again. He wanted her trust and her love again. He wanted her undivided attention. He wanted her care and concern. He wanted everything that she had always done for him. He wanted her to call him 'Sesshomaru-sama' again. He wanted her to smile for him and if she had to, then cry for him and no one else. He felt possessive and this possessiveness was killing him inside knowing that she was now in love with someone else even if the person she was in love with was already dead.

'Rin… What do you want me to do…?' He questioned the air.

This was bad. She wanted to cry some more, she wanted to let everything out now. But her body wouldn't let her even if she still felt the pain inside her pulsate. Her head was spinning with both hunger and confusion.

She was also breaking down at the mere sight of him. She had almost forgotten the impact that Sesshomaru always had on her. She feared the impact so much that she refused to look at him in the beginning. But now that, in all carelessness, she had faced him so blatantly, only the sight of him began to break her walls. His eyes pierce through her, still. His silver hair and his perfect build; it all seemed to get to her. His emotionless eyes still held some sort of hidden feelings for her. She wanted to slap herself. She didn't want to love him again. She didn't want to be with him anymore. Most of all, she didn't want to hate herself for falling in love with him all over again.

She held her face in her hands as she got back into bed, trying to sort out all her feelings. But her body was so worn out that as soon as she got into bed, she fell into deep sleep. She was sleeping too much.

Sesshomaru stood next to the window with the moon facing him directly from the sky. His eyes glowed partially as he delved in the thought of Rin again. It was tearing him apart; how she was acting with him. And the only way he had to express such emotions was through annoyance. He thought of ways; ways through which she would be the same as she was before. But right then, everything seemed impossible. She was showing no signs of surrender but rather was pouring out her anger.

Sesshomaru then gave out a smile. It was a horridly bitter smile towards the darkened sky and silver moon. 'Yet I am happy that she is hateful… because an indifferent Rin is someone that even this Sesshomaru… cannot stand.'

Her indifference was purely what made him walk up to her and tell her that he husband was dead. He considered and hoped that this news would stir at least some emotion in her. And it did. Sesshomaru sighed. "Rin…"

The sound of an intentional cough woke up Rin from her deep sleep. She looked at the window first to see that it was still dark outside. Who woke her up at this hour?

She looked around to see a small green youkai standing next to the fireplace warming his palms by sticking them out. He was looking at the fireplace but Rin knew that his attention was at Rin.

"J-Jaken-sama… what are you doing here?" Rin asked in a sleepy tone.

"You know Rin… You've caused a lot of trouble for Sesshomaru-sama…" Jaken said in a slow voice.

He wasn't angry and nor was he upset. In some respects, he wasn't even concerned anymore. So his voice was a bit serious and dead. But he talked sense. Even he understood now that there were certain ways to deal with human beings. 'In any case, if I speak to her in another manner, Sesshomaru-sama might kill me!' He thought to himself.

Rin's eyes widened and narrowed in anger again. "ME! I've troubled him! How did I trouble him! I was there rotting in my little animal cage!"

Jaken didn't flinch from his position.

Rin's eyes filled with water again. "He… he didn't even care about whether I was okay or not…"

Her voice was now low and filled with sorrow. Her tears started slowly pouring out.

Jaken coughed a little again, placing his right hand in front of his mouth to cover his cough before moving away from the fireplace towards the window. The moon was still on the top of the sky and the whole of Sesshomaru's white ownership gleamed under the open sky.

"Rin, come here for a second." Jaken called Rin to himself.

Rin got out of bed slowly, wrapping the quilt around her and getting up on her feet. She shuffled her hair out away from her face and back behind her. She was caught back slightly by Jaken's serious demeanor and so did as she was told. She slid her feet till she was next to the window.

"Look there Rin… what do you see?" Jaken asked, pointing straight far into the valley below where a small smoke stream was flowing up.

Rin looked and saw the smoke. She just shook her head and said, "Is that a village?"

"Yes. Surrounded completely by youkai yet now living peacefully." Jaken answered.

"H-How…?" Rin asked, not once moving her eyes away from the small smoke line she had spotted.

Jaken ignored her question and began pointing down to the ground directly below the castle.

Rin looked down to where Jaken pointed and the white lands which were lit by the open moonlight gleamed in all their vastness. In the lower grounds was a large crater set.

"Do you know when this was made?" Jaken asked.

Rin just shook her head as she kept staring at the crater in the ground.

"The day you got married." Jaken said informatively.

Rin's eyes widened as she heard this news. Her body became still and she felt like she couldn't move a single muscle.

Standing beside Rin, Jaken blushed a bit at what he was about to say and then decided it was best that he continued. "Specifically, on your wedding NIGHT."

Rin took a step back as she heard Jaken talk. She didn't care if it was night or day; she saw something she was not expecting in a million years.

"He was ALWAYS concerned." Jaken stated calmly. "He only got you married because HE thought it was for your best. Of course that never meant he stopped worrying about you."

Rin was still silent, her body still not responding to her brain.

"He took that village you see there under his protection because he knew you'd want him to."

Rin fell back, cushioning her fall with her hands as tears crept through her eyes again.

"He went to visit you every now and then… I suppose one could say that fate didn't want you saved." Jaken said, now looking bitterly at Rin before turning and walking out the room. "Next time you blame people unknowingly, understand how much trouble you've caused yourself."

Rin sat there on the floor in the same posture, staring into nothingness with her eyes filled with tears and her head spinning again as Jaken slid the door behind him.

Her hands were shaking as she brought them to put on her lips and stop herself from crying out loud. 'W-What is this…?'

She was facing a reality now that she had long forsaken. She didn't want to face this. She didn't want any of it. But the world came crashing down her to hard. She wanted to lie there on the ground and cry till she had no strength to live anymore. And so she did; lying there like a lifeless body.

* * *

"RIN!" Kagome exclaimed, helping Rin up a bit as she looked at Rin worriedly.

Rin slowly opened her eyes to Kagome scream and looked at her lazily.

"RIN, how did you get on the ground like this!" Kagome asked, helping Rin up to her feet and back onto the bed.

"K-Kagome-sama…" Rin said, blinking and rubbing her swollen eyes. "Were you worried about me even the slightest…?"

Kagome stared at the girl with wide and baffled eyes. Then she gave Rin an angry glare and slapped the bed, "OF COURSE I WAS SILLY GIRL! We were ALL worried about you!"

Rin moved back a bit at the screaming of Kagome and looked away with still drowsy eyes to the light spreading outside beautifully.

"We love you Rin. We were always worried about you…" Kagome said, her eyes filling with tears for Rin again.

"Can… I be alone for a while…?" Rin asked, still not looking at Kagome.

Kagome stared blankly at Rin for a while before getting up from her side and slowly walking out the room. 'What is she thinking…?' Kagome wanted to know.

'Sesshomaru-sama…' She thought his name as she still looked out. 'Was fate actually looking to torture me…?'

All this time when she had called out for Sesshomaru, he always came for her. Then what held him back from coming to her? What made him come and yet not even check up on her? If he went through the trouble, then why…? Was it okay to forgive him? Was it okay to blame him? Was she the one in the wrong? Why was the world turning out like this for her?

She had her mind clogged up and her eyes were lost into abyss. She felt detached and separated from everyone and everything. She wanted to feel love again. She wanted to feel loved. She wanted protection. She wanted attention. She wanted care. She wanted… him. 'No. No I don't. Agony for so long and then in one night, Jaken-sama expects me to forgive him because he bothered?' She made a forced angry face and tried to convince herself that she was not going to forgive him; absolutely not going to forgive him no matter what.

She wouldn't look at him and she would make him apologize till she felt that he was truly sorry. Yes. She was going to do all of that.

'Renji-kun…' Yes. He could never be forgiven for what Sesshomaru had done to Renji. He had killed him in cold blood. It was unforgivable.

"Jaken, you said something unnecessary to Rin, didn't you?" Sesshomaru said in his monotonous voice while still looking away into the window.

Jaken began to sweat in fear. "J-J-Jaken only t-told Rin what the t-truth was… for S-Sesshomaru-sama…"

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken with narrow eyes from the side, "For me? Ridiculous."

Jaken's whole body shivered once from top to bottom before he just fainted at how Sesshomaru's voice was. It had so much suppressed anger and lack of patience in it that it shook Jaken to the bone. He wanted the earth beneath him to part and take him in inside and then close up again.

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken's fainted body with indifference before looking back out the window again towards the open white lands still thrashed by icy blizzards. It was past the point of considered beautiful – it was threatening.

Sesshomaru had seen this scene so many times that he should've been tired with it. Yet he stood there, this scene still captivating him. Images of a tortured Renji flashed through his mind. It wasn't redemption that he sought out for killing him but rather an understanding of how to never repeat such a lack of self-preservation and control. The way he slashed both the old woman's and Renji's skin again and again with his Whip of Light; the way their shrieks coincided with the spill of their blood; the way his poison claws slowly delved into their skin and painfully seared their bodies; the way they were brought to the state where no pain would make them even open their eyes anymore; how he brought them back to life and then was about to begin again; everything repeated in front of him.

He wanted to know exactly how he felt at that particular moment so he could control himself next time. He didn't want to hurt her anymore. He didn't ever want to hurt her again. But even he knew that the emotions he felt at that moment could never be repeated. He would make sure they can never be repeated because nothing would harm Rin to make him feel as such. He would not let anyone hurt her in such a manner that he would feel such rage again.

Rin got out of her quilt and set it up behind her. She hated messes. She then walked outside towards Kagome and Inuyasha's room and knocked on the door while shivering slightly at the cold in the hallways. The rooms were much warmer than the hallways of the castle.

"Who is it?" Inuyasha screamed from inside.

"I-It's me…" Rin said slowly, wanting Kagome to come out for her.

She blushed at the thought of Inuyasha and Kagome spending their time in the same room right next to hers. It felt weird for her, the thought of two people being unmarried and living together like this. Surely it would be unacceptable to anyone else. But she respected both people more than anything so she just shrugged off the thought.

"Rin-chan, come on in!" Kagome exclaimed, opening the door full for the girl.

Rin looked inside to see an Inuyasha with a bruised face which meant he had only recently received a "sit" from Kagome. And Rin giggled as she imagined the countless ways through which Inuyasha would have pissed off Kagome.

"Rin-chan, you laughed! YAY! I think I should order Inuyasha some more so you can smile some more!" Kagome exclaimed, jumping up and hugging Rin.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Am I a fucking clown to you people Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome before falling down on his face again.

Rin looked at him and sweat-dropped as she saw Kagome whisper the word "sit" again and again while still smiling at Rin.

"K-Kagome-sama, I just wanted to know if you had any extra kimono… I wanted to take a bath." Rin asked shyly.

"Rin-chan, you know I don't wear kimonos but you should ask the little annoyance which is walking around. He usually prepares them for you!" Of course, Kagome was talking about Jaken.

"I-I can't find him…" Rin said but then continued, "No its okay, I'll just go check in the bath if there is something there. Sorry to bother you!" Rin said and walked away quickly before Kagome could even say another word.

Kagome looked at Rin and then her smiled faded away. It was becoming harder and harder to pretend that everything was okay around Rin because the sight of the abused girl would always bring tears to her eyes. She hated herself for what Rin had been put through.

Rin walked towards the bath and opened the huge wooden door with as much strength as she had. As she looked inside, a kimono was already lying inside on the side on a rock.

It was a beautiful set of pink and purple. The base colour was pink silk and there were purple and white sakura made on it. The obi was mauve as well and it had small areas patched with glitter on it which made it gleam.

Rin kept staring at it for a while in awe yet she couldn't smile. 'What is happening? How am I supposed to take all of this…?' Rin's confusion kept on increasing.

Every single second that she spent in the castle, she felt more and more drawn to Sesshomaru. But she wanted to know before she felt anything else, why Sesshomaru never came to save her. She would not let herself in until she got inside first this time.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama, I wish to ask you a question." Rin spoke firmly as she opened the door to his room.

Sesshomaru did not respond but instead just kept looking out.

"You came all this while yet never once came to see me, why!" Rin asked then, force dripping from her voice.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit at the question, thinking back at how Jaken had told her unnecessary things. He was not in the mood to be answering to Rin; especially when the questions were such. How was he to explain to her why he never came?

"Answer me, Sesshomaru-sama, answer me!" Tears started flowing through her eyes as she took a step forward.

"Rin, lower your voice!" Sesshomaru roared back.

Rin suddenly bit her tongue and winced in pain as she stood there waiting for an answer. But the moment she felt the pain subside, she spoke back louder than before, "Don't tell me what to do anymore!"

Sesshomaru was not used to being talked back at like this, ever. It was making his blood boil, the way Rin was shouting at him like that. He wanted to blow something to oblivion at that moment and it was taking all his strength to contain himself.

"Why are you not answering! Why don't you ever answer!" Rin kept screaming.

Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to explode. "Did you really want your husband to be dead on your wedding day?"

He turned towards her like the wind and moved the mokomoko behind him and his eyes were glowing gold in anger.

Rin moved back with her heart pounding out of her chest, taking a step back and moving back towards the wall. Her tears stopped in shock and she pressed herself back.

"Did you want him to die in front of your eyes because be sure I would've made sure that anyone who came even close to you be dead at the spot! Did you want this answer? You got your answer? Now leave!"

His voice thundered throughout the castle and he himself to feel all the youkai in the proximity shiver in fear at the anger which raced through him. He didn't even imagine just how much fear would race through Rin at the moment the daiyoukai burst.

Rin stood shivering in front of him with blank eyes staring directly into his. The ground beneath her shook her and she felt her body weaken under his power. Her brown eyes were wide and her lips were pale from shock.

Sesshomaru looked at her with still glowing gold eyes her pink kimono beautifully caressing her skin while she shook. His heart sank as he saw her shake in fear and, not wanting to face it, instead flew out the door himself. He cursed at how he had once sworn never to scare her again but this time, she was asking for it. She had crossed the line. 'What has gotten in you Rin?' He thought angrily as he flew into the harsh winds outside.

While he flew out, Rin slid down to the ground and sat there drowning in shock. She wasn't scared but rather shocked at the answer she had received because she had not once considered thinking about any answers he would give her.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama… what do you mean?"

* * *

**I am SOOO SORRY! Next chapter will finally fix everything so I hope you guys keep reading! =D It might have lemon too… *wink***


	13. Chapter 12: Tears

**Angel in Demons**

**Rated: M**

**Chapter 12: Tears**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha otherwise it would definitely have to be M – I mean R rated. Hehe**

**I am SOOO sorry for the late update but I forgot my laptop's charger in another city -_- I got it today finally and stayed up all night writing this.**

**I made it longer than average as an apology to my readers for making you wait this long. GOMEN!**

**I don't own Inuyasha, stupid Inuyasha.

* * *

**

Sesshomaru did not want to go back inside his castle anymore. He knew that this time Rin was more in shock than in fear. His excuses were never going to be enough for what Rin had been through. He looked at the window to the room in which Rin lie in bed crying. He knew she was crying; he could sense it. He had made her cry. This was exactly why he didn't want to tell her why he didn't come for her. If he had only known that the outcome of her marriage would've been this, he would have never let her go. But it wasn't like he wasn't in love with her already when he was getting her married to another man so it was absolutely his fault. He no longer deserved to be around her. But then he didn't, then who did because he was not going to leave her with the humans anymore. It was because of the humans and his stupid half disgrace of a brother that she was placed in such a home in the first place.

Sesshomaru stood on the peak of a narrow mountain in all his pride and grace and stared down at the window of the human girl. He wanted to blame the whole world because he couldn't stand being blamed for what Rin had been through. 'Things were a lot less complicated when she was a small girl…' Sesshomaru thought, thinking back her bright smiles when she was a child.

Back then, Rin was so dedicated to Sesshomaru that she never once complained or whined regardless of what happened with her. Sesshomaru had just gotten so used to an obedient Rin that it was making him uncomfortable, being yelled at by Rin. It annoyed him because he didn't think her anger would persist this long. But then a part of him always said that after what she had been through, she should have been even worse than the way she is.

But he was still the Daiyoukai of the West and so she had no right, no matter what, to talk to him like this. His mind was a mess of conflicts. He was indeed in love with her when he gave her away but it angered him that she thought she was the only one who suffered. He was too proud to accept that he suffered but she was being self-centric thinking that no one else around her was affected. If no human was, he was. She may have had a different intensity of hurt, but it didn't mean that it was non-existent for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru let out a silent sigh and then a spur of the moment thought came to him. His urge to see Rin again. It was uncontrollable, what he felt at that moment. The constant thought of Rin and listen to her quiet sobs made him want to see her face. He wanted to take in her plum scent again. It disgusted him, it disgusted him when he contemplated upon the thoughts he was holding for Rin at that moment. The girl was in trauma and crying her eyes out and here he was not even being able to control his urge to just bite her beautiful neck. His fangs stuck out at the thought and he growled as he forced himself to stop from his thoughts lingering any further. His want for the human girl was becoming more and more incomprehensible.

He moved with lightning speed and teleported inside her room where she lie on the bed crying, her face muffled in the pillow. She didn't hear him appear inside her room so she just kept on crying into the silk cloth underneath her. The curtains were drawn and the room was very dark partly because the sun was setting outside and partly because the curtains were very dark. He stared at her as his purple markings flared on his arms and face, her scent filling his lungs. He let out a low growl which Rin heard and immediately turned around on the bed to face Sesshomaru.

Her eyes were swollen and her nose was red and she was sniffling.

"What!" She let out a cry, staring into his eyes.

'When did she gain such confidence to talk back at me?' Sesshomaru thought as he became enraged at how he was constantly being yelled at by the human.

"What do you want now?" Rin screamed again.

Rin blinked and the next moment, she was pinned to the bed by one hand only, her whole body unable to move. Her neck hurt because Sesshomaru's hand held her down from there. She put both her hands on his in an attempt to free herself to avail.

Sesshomaru bent lower and lower till he was inches away from her face and then stared deep inside her eyes with his gold ones, the purple markings settling again. Rin stared back and in a trance, stopped struggling. She let herself go and then slowly dragged her hands down to the cross of Sesshomaru's kimono right above his armor. Her insides burst as she saw him inches away from her and clutched hard on his kimono before closing her eyes and letting all her tears fall again. She didn't want to be alone after all. She still wanted his love. She still wanted his attention. She still wanted to be his only one. She still wanted him to be hers. She still wanted everything she had wanted before. She was still a child. She didn't learn a single thing from her experience. She was still a juvenile who wanted to spend her life with a daiyoukai who she didn't deserve to be with. She was still in her little dream land.

Sesshomaru took his right arm and placed his claws inside her soft plum hair and then gently pulled her towards himself, pulling himself up straight and then letting her neck go and placing his left arm around her small form. Rin dug her face inside his chest and kept crying, not once wanting to stop. She wanted to stay like that forever, next to him in his safe arms. 'Safe…?' Was she really at a point of doubting just how much he cared for her?

Sesshomaru looked away from her form and towards the walls, gritting his teeth in anger without letting Rin know about it. It may have looked like something different to Rin but the reason he pinned her down was neither out of passion nor out of sudden surge of caring emotion but rather a surge of heavy anger towards how she was talking to him. He lost himself to his pride as a Daiyoukai for surely he would not tolerate being talked back at like the way Rin did. So he just gritted his teeth and then sighed inwardly in relief for not going out of control but rather gaining it at the right moment. He didn't want her to know his true motive behind his previous action because it would surely upset her. He didn't want her to be unnecessarily upset. So he just stood there, holding her close to her.

She clutched harder to his kimono and kept crying as she held her close to himself and let her cry; the lusting youkai inside of him settling as he saw her swollen eyes. He didn't know what to say so he decided to remain quiet. He didn't know if this was forgiveness or if she just wanted momentary comfort but whatever it was, he was willing to do anything for her now. Holding her in his arms did he realize that he would do anything for her no matter how hard it was for him to accept. He wanted her to smile again. He wanted her all for himself.

Rin held on to him tightly and let her mind wander to all the places that she hadn't let it before. She thought back at how Sesshomaru had yelled at her in his room. He had told her that if he was around, he would have surely killed Renji before. Rin was a child but she was not stupid. She knew that such a phrase could only have a limited amount of meanings. SO she pondered over the meanings before narrowing it down to one conclusion: no matter how he looked at her, he felt possessive about her.

The thought of that made her weak in happiness. She, for so long, wanted to see just how possessive he would be of her. She didn't care how he looked at her so long as he showed some emotion towards her.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru spoke finally, his voice soft this time.

Rin didn't pull away to look at him. She didn't want to break away from the moment. She didn't want it to end.

"Rin, will you forgive this Sesshomaru for being negligent towards you…?" Sesshomaru said in the lowest voice that he could conjure.

Rin didn't want the moment to end but hearing those words made her freeze right there in his embrace with her eyes wide open.

Sesshomaru regretted saying those words already as he didn't even consider twice before saying something so degrading towards himself. Him, asking for forgiveness, was impossible.

Rin let go of Sesshomaru's kimono and let Sesshomaru's grip on her loose as she fell back to sit on the bed in shock. Her eyes were still wide as she looked up towards a very tall Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked down at her in slight anticipation at how she might reply.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama…" Rin stuttered.

She had never even imagined the daiyoukai ever seeking forgiveness let alone from her. Such words made her feel like she was an 8 year old ward again who wanted to rather die than let down her Master's pride. She would never let Sesshomaru say such words to anyone, not even her because she knew how much he would go through mentally to say such words in the first place.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama… Rin would never hold anything against you… She is not worthy…" She stuttered, her voice becoming weak and small like of a small child.

She felt ashamed of how she had been acting. None of it was Sesshomaru's fault in her eyes anymore. She was disobedient and loud. She had never been like that towards him before. He had always looked out for her best yet this was how she repaid him. Yes, she had been through pain but he made it go away as well. It was part of the course of nature. Hell, if he wasn't here that she would be dead all that while back. She would never be able to experience such feelings of love and hate; trust and betrayal; joy and anguish; all of it which made her feel more than just a rag doll thrown to the dogs of humanity.

Sesshomaru stood still, now slightly panicking over how to react once this situation was over. Was he to just leave and tell her to sleep? Was he to stay? Was he to say something? Would she say something to him?

"Sleep now." Sesshomaru finally chose the first choice.

He turned towards the door knowing that Rin's eyes were on him. She watched him leave and close the door behind him. He walked out and stopped for a second to sigh before walking towards his room again.

While walking, he spoke, "Find anything interesting in our conversation?"

"N-N-N-N-N-No S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Sessho-shoma-maru-s-sama, J-J-Jaken w-was n-not l-listening!" Jaken feel on his knees 16 feet away from Sesshomaru behind a corner bowing at nothingness since Sesshomaru was not in his line of sight.

Sesshomaru just walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He knew Jaken was not listening to the conversation otherwise he would have never said any of the things he said to Rin. He only heard the last part while walking past Rin's room, the part about telling her to sleep. That was fine. He very often told her that in the past. There was no shame in saying it to her again. But to him, it felt nostalgic; how she called herself 'Rin' and he told her to sleep. Like the old times of the Master and young Ward had returned to him somehow. But that was too much to ask for now. He was glad that she was okay now. But something deep within him still made him uneasy. 'Something still isn't complete…'

* * *

Rin fell back on her bed and for the first time, her cheeks were hurting from the smile she had. She felt her heart beating faster and faster as she remembered the presence of the Daiyoukai with his arms around her. She felt an outburst of love and want towards him all over again. She was foolish but still in love with the same daiyoukai. Images and thoughts of Renji just vanished from her existence. And in all the frenzy of her emotions, she failed to realize just how much the things which were occurring were wrong.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face while Sesshomaru gazed out at the ever-clouded sky outside. It was often heard, especially in stories and folklore, that once a dilemma was solved and the plot reached its anti-climax, the sky would clear and everyone would smile at the achieved bliss. Yet the sky was clouded and no one except for Rin was smiling at the moment.

Sesshomaru was no believer in such silly fantasies of clear skies and wondrous happy endings but even he knew that something was still not right. Everything which seemed all to impossible had, just in seconds, become perfect. How could that be? He understood Rin a lot more than everyone gave him credit for and she was always naïve. But he was beginning to believe that even after such a traumatizing experience, she was still too naïve to just forgive him like that. She… was holding something within her that she herself was not aware of. And it bothered Sesshomaru more than anything else.

* * *

Rin stretched and yawned in bed, hurrying and stuffing her arms back inside the quilt to shelter herself from the cold of the early morning. She smiled as she looked out the sun shining at the piercing white snow outside. She dragged her warm kimono over the bed and wore it while still under the quilt to warm up in her clothing before getting up. Then she took off the covers and got to her feet before stretching once again and walking towards the window which was glowing, blinding her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, stupid girl." She heard a voice from behind.

She turned around to see Jaken standing and lighting up the fireplace. It was put out in the nights so nothing caught fire.

"Why…? Its so beautiful outside…" Rin whined.

"If you think your eyes precious, then don't. The sun as clear as this one against the white cover of snow reflects so much light that it would destroy your eyes. Only youkai can withstand such a magnificent sight, no human can ever!" Jaken spoke in his usual arrogant manner.

He may not have shown it, but he was also delighted at the fact that Rin had moved on from all that happened with her. She was smiling and happy again, just the way he had always found her before.

"Jaken-sama, you are mean towards me!" Rin complained with a face.

"That's because you are a worthless human, Rin." He said in a serious tone.

Rin glared at him and the next thing Jaken knew, he was not only hit by a pillow but also about to fall into the fireplace itself. He started screaming as he tried to get himself to regain his balance and stand away from the fireplace. Rin watched the little youkai struggle and laughed out loud at the jest. She hadn't laughed like this for so long. She was glad to be in love again. She was glad to be there in that moment.

* * *

With her bursting joy, she walked to the hall towards the bath with light feet while humming songs along the way. Sesshomaru's ears perked as he heard her hum in the corridor and looked towards the closed door as if wanting to find her standing there instead. He so long had wanted to hear that beautiful voice hum again.

Rin's humming wasn't of a gifted singer or of an angel's voice but rather very energetic and adolescent. But it was Rin who hummed so that was just as fitting for Sesshomaru because he was already too accustomed to her voice. He gave out an unsure smile as the thoughts from last night haunted him again. 'She is letting it build inside of her…'

He knew humans to only get better once they let it all out. He knew it was of no good if she kept all her emotions bottled up inside. But what could he do at this point? He could only watch as the unsure future unfolded in front of him.

Rin took the shortest bath she could because she was in too good a mood to take long baths and drown in thought. And she soon as she was done and in a new and absolutely magnificent new kimono, she twirled in happiness and walked towards Kagome's room to say good morning to her.

It was as if she had no recollecting of the past two months and was back to being the old Rin everyone known of. She was happy. She was so happy. As she walked towards the door and was about to knock, she heard voices of more than just Kagome and Inuyasha inside.

She stopped in her tracks as she heard Sango's voice.

"We have no right to say that it hurts us to see Rin-chan like this! We were the ones who put her in that state!" Sango's voice exclaimed.

Rin's eyes widened as she heard Sango say that. 'Was this on purpose…?' Her mind flooded back with images of her being tortured and Renji and the old woman. Her knees became weak and she began to shiver and she stood there. All her joy disappeared in less than a flash as her eyes filled with horror.

"Sango-chan, you can't say we put her through it ourselves! We love Rin-chan! It was only misjudgment on our part which led her to be in a situation where she never deserved to be in… Though it is unforgivable, how things unfolded for her because of our haste, still, we can only do so much before we want that forgiveness too…" Kagome said as her voice quietened.

"We should have gone and met with her, asked her of how she was, done something! We just abandoned her!" Sango exclaimed again.

It was true – Sango was always the sort to take the blame on herself. But for the first time, Kagome was one to side with her because even she knew that this time it was their fault.

"Sango-chan…"

"This is the reason why I stayed quiet all throughout; because these are my feelings! I can't even face Rin-chan without wanting to kill myself in guilt for the state she is in! We didn't even go meet her once!" Sango exclaimed once again.

She had images of Kohaku flooding in her mind as she talked about Rin. The moment she heard of what happened to Rin all that while back, she imagined Kohaku in place of Rin and her insides tore open at the thought. She had always taken Rin as her sister and yet she let her down just like she had let Kohaku down in the beginning. But this time she knew that she had already failed because, unlike with Kohaku who she saved in the end, Rin's chapter was already closed and she had no part of play in it.

Rin took support from the wall next to the door while listening to the conversation. Though she was relieved that they did not plan any of it, did they not know that Kaede came to visit her and completely turned a blind eye towards her?

"Come to think of it, Kaede-baa-chan… Didn't you go visit Rin in the first few days of marriage…?" Kagome asked in a low voice.

She held to malicious or hateful intent towards Kaede but rather just asking out of conversation.

Kaede turned away and hesitated in answering. But it was time that she also accepted everything and came out in the open.

"I-I did visit her and she was actually… in a pretty bad shape back then. I just thought that she was being stubborn and not settling in her new home so I let her be…"

Tears fell out of Rin's eyes as she closed them and started to whimper outside, sliding down to the ground at the whole past recreating itself in front of her eyes again.

"K-Kaede-sama, why! Why didn't you tell us this before!" Sango screamed out loud, getting up to her feet in shock and anger.

"I didn't because I truly believed that she was just being persistent!" Kaede defended. "I'm not saying I was right by thinking that but I really did!"

"Kaede-sama, you were wrong! How could you just come up with an answer to a scenario by sitting inside your hut like that!" Sango screamed.

"I thought it because she was young and had spent more than a year with a youkai who she was dazed by! I thought so because was still only a child, too naïve of the world around her!" Kaede spoke back.

Before anyone knew it, the door burst open and there stood a Rin with still wet hair and her eyes red with tears and anger.

"So that it what you thought…?" She growled in a low voice.

Sesshomaru picked up everything that was happening but decided to stay out of it as long as he had no mention of himself in it. They should solve their problems themselves. But when he felt Rin burst in anger, he hurried himself to situation in case Rin did something she would regret later – anyone for that matter.

"Rin…" Sango looked at Rin with eyes drenched in pity and anger.

"I was naïve and you knew it all because you're old as this world, right?" Rin still growled in a very low voice, her eyes covered by her hair and her face red. "You call yourself wise, huh? Time does not teach you wisdom Kaede-sama, pain does!"

"RIN!" Kagome shouted, telling Rin to stop before she got into any details as Sesshomaru appeared behind Rin.

Rin felt Sesshomaru stand behind her but did not flinch from her position. It was a good thing that Inuyasha was still in the bath aloof of everything which was happening. His senses were way too dense in front of Sesshomaru's.

"What have you felt or seen to know pain Kaede-sama? A dead sister? A few possessed women and a few dead friends?"

Kaede narrowed her eyes at the sister remark, considering it very offensive even if she was at fault. She would not hear anything of Kikyo like this, even in this situation.

She opened her mouth to say something in return only to blocked by Rin's louder voice because she was too old to scream.

"Have you seen your whole family being beaten to death one by one by night robbers while you sit there hiding helplessly!" Rin finally screamed.

It was all getting out now. Sesshomaru was waiting for this moment exactly.

"Have you been treated like a waste of space, like a pest for years just because you have no parents or family? Have you been punched and kicked at the age of just 6 because you are considered a burden on humanity?" Rin cried out, all those past images flashing in front of her eyes as her tears kept spilling out.

Hearing all of this made wince because images of Rin in such conditions reigned his mind and he did not like it one bit. He would never tolerate seeing her in that state. He could not. He would destroy anything and anyone who did that to her.

"Rin." He said in a calm voice out loud in an attempt to stop her.

Rin did not care who stopped her. "Have you ever been beaten till you bled just because you were looking for food to sustain yourself?"

"Rin!" Sesshomaru became louder this time, wanting her to stop right that instant.

Kaede just stared at Rin as she burst open all her anger. Kaede's eyes filled with tears and slight horror at everything Rin said. Kagome, sitting on the side, just kept crying while Sango sank to her knees in shock. She had known that Rin had a rough past but never had she known to what extent.

"Have you ever been mauled to death by wild wolves, Kaede-sama!" Rin kept shouting.

Image of a dead Rin on the ground appeared in front of Sesshomaru, the one he had rescued.

"Have you ever been dead, Kaede-sama! THAT teaches you about life! And I've died twice! Do you know what its feels like to be standing in front of the gates of the netherworld just waiting to cross them!"

Kaede lowered her eyes as tears kept coming from her eye.

"Rin, stop it!" Sesshomaru yelled in anger this time.

"Do you know what its like to-" Before Rin could speak any further, she felt her arm being tightly grasped and her whole formed being swept away from the room and into another in mere milliseconds.

She blinked and the last of her tears fell out as she looked around to see that she was back in her room with Sesshomaru standing right in front of her, his hand gripping her right arm.

"Don't ever talk like that again!" Sesshomaru scowled.

Rin stared at him for a second before speaking, "What this what you thought as well Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru looked at her for a second, not understanding what she meant.

"Did you also believe that I was too immature to understand anything…?" She asked in a low voice.

Sesshomaru remained quite. It was true that he felt she was too young to understand anything, but she was not immature.

"I considered you too young, not immature." He spoke honestly.

Rin looked up at him with anger and hurt in her eyes.

"You knew me better than anyone else, Sesshomaru-sama. Then why did you push me away like that! Was I really that much of a burden!" She asked him.

"Don't you understand Rin? I only did that because I thought that it was best for you!" Sesshomaru replied, annoyed now at the repetitive conversations.

"Shouldn't you have known what's good for me when I told you that staying with you was what was good for me?" She asked again, pleading for a worthwhile answer.

"I-" Before Sesshomaru said anything more, Rin took a step closer to him and kept taking more steps until she was standing centimeters away from him, even enough for him to feel her breath on her neck.

"I'm not immature and now you see, neither am I too young Sesshomaru-sama. Then sleep with me." She spoke in a low, serious and calm voice.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he had never heard her voice be like the way it was right then. It was filled with determination and arrogance. Her demand was outrageous as this was nothing Sesshomaru had ever expected in the wildest of his imaginations or speculations. He took a step back in surprise only to find Rin closing in on him again.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru-sama? Do you not like me? Do you not want me?" She asked in her steady low voice, breathing on his neck and arousing his senses.

Sesshomaru let out a small growl as he felt her warm breath on his neck. She was too close to him and he was already feeling aroused just by the way she called for him at the moment. He felt his insides burn with desire but this time had enough control to know what was going on and how to handle himself.

"Sesshomaru-sama…?" She whispered, nearing in further to his neck before brushing her lips over his skin.

As soon as Sesshomaru felt her warm lips on her neck, he was overcome with a rush which led him to do something, yet again. Rin found herself pinned to the wall by the neck with a flaring Sesshomaru inches from her face.

But unlike the last two times, this time, her expression had not changed one bit from what Sesshomaru did. While he stood with his anger and suppression of lust, she did not even blink back but rather had a nonchalant expression that he always bore. She kept her piercing gaze into his gold ones, not looking away but rather wanting answers.

Sesshomaru looked at her. He knew what she was thinking at the moment. She was asking him for answers he did not have and she knew he didn't have them and still she asked them. 'Is she mocking me!' Sesshomaru flared inside.

It was annoying him greatly at how the state was reversed and he, who was nonchalant, was brimming with anger while she, who was most emotional, was nonchalant as ever.

"You don't, do you?" Rin laughed out cynically.

She was bitter again. From head to toe.

As she looked away, she found herself free as Sesshomaru disappeared from her room. She kept looking in the direction where she found her window. She had no tears. Just sorrow. She was no longer in pain. She was no longer suffering from the wounds on her back or her wrists or ankles. She was just overcome with sorrow. She wanted him to want her like she wanted him. Yet in the end, he never once wanted her like that.

She was wrong to think that just being important to him was enough for her. It was not enough. She wanted more. She wanted so much more. She wanted everything. She was selfish and inconsiderate. But she didn't care because she was a woman and she was in love. Nothing in this world was worth giving up her love for. Thus nothing in this world could ever mend her heart now.

She sat on her bed with the same aimless eyes, staring outside till the sun set brilliantly behind the mountains. The days and nights were so short that they merely lasted a few hours because of the high mountains. But she didn't even know how much time she had spent just staring outside into the wilderness and cold, sitting pointlessly. She didn't care for anything.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at the sun setting behind the white mountain tops while his blood still boiled continuously. He kept thinking about what she had asked of him. He kept imagining what would have happened if he had taken her up on her plight. He kept on imagining and answer to give to her for her questions.

He wanted her. He wanted her very badly. He wanted her. He did want her. He still wanted her. He didn't care how young or how small she was. He still wanted her. He didn't care how many scars she bore. He still wanted her. He didn't care about what anyone had to say about him. He wanted her. He didn't care if he had a million enemies for his actions. He wanted her. He didn't care if his throne would whither, he wanted her. He didn't care if his children were inferior and sick hanyou, he wanted her. He wanted her.

He flew out of his window with his fangs peering out. He wanted to feel the chill of the night winds on his face. He wanted to get away.

* * *

As the darkness of the night took over the whole castle, Rin settled in her bed but as she turned towards the window to stare at the moon, she found a silhouette of a man with long glowing fair standing in front of her window. It was only a silhouette and as she looked closely, she saw faintly glowing red eyes as well.

Rin's heart starting pounding as she found Sesshomaru standing there in the dark room in front of her with red eyes and his fangs protruding slightly. Rin got up to sit back as she looked at him in awe.

His silver hair reflected beautifully under the moon and as she adjusted her view to the dark, his eyes were clearer. His skin was pale and his purple marks were extending from his cheek bone further. His form was perfect and his posture was remarkable. He stood still as if in front of his prey waiting to feast upon it. It scared and thrilled Rin, what she felt at that moment.

Sesshomaru could hear her heart pound. He could feel her nervousness and surprise. But more than any of that, he could see her gorgeous collar bone because of her loose kimono which was not covering her neck too well.

He looked at her collar bone once before looking back up at Rin directly into her eyes as she moved back a bit from the stare.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama…" She began only to hear a reply.

"I do want you. All of you."

Rin's eyes widened in shock as she heard him speak those words. She, for so long, wanted to hear them, but once they came out, she was finding it terribly hard to believe upon whether it was just a dream or reality.

Sesshomaru stood still, his breathing only a little bit heavier than usual due to the arousal. As much as he wanted to pin the human girl down right then and devour her, he tried his best to control himself as even if it was he who desired her, she was still his defenseless Rin and he would never do anything without her being prepared or ready for it. So he waited for her to show any signs of wanting the same again. Any slight of a sign he found, he would not wait and take over her.

But instead Rin just got out of her bed and slowly walked towards Sesshomaru. She kept looking into her eyes as she stared back with a serious expression and walked towards him. When inches apart, she whispered over his chest, "Then I'm yours."

He didn't know when, he didn't know how, but the next thing he comprehended was just how delicious her lips were as he kissed them ravenously. He had pinned to the wall, this time not with his hands, but rather with his whole body. She was on her toes and he was arching down over her as he kissed her pink lips over and over again, pulling on the lower lip with his fangs gently.

Every time Rin would his fangs grasping her lower lips, she would feel waves of pleasure overtake her, feeling every single part of her body ache with want for something more – everything. She pushed herself against his body but moved back from the pain of pushing herself too much over his spiked metal armor. That would not do at all.

As Sesshomaru took in her taste with both his hands on either side of her head on the wall, Rin slid her hands over his back to find the knots which kept the armor in place. As soon as she found them, while still kissing him, she unfastened it and let it fall over the ground between her and Sesshomaru with a loud clinking sound. Sesshomaru moved back a bit while it fell off so it didn't fall or Rin's feet and as soon as he was rid of it, he pressed his body on hers again, this time more forcefully.

As he pressed against her, he let go of her lips and went down to claim her jaw, then down to her neck where he began to gently lick and gnaw her bare flesh, tasting every bit of it with heightening sense. She was truly a delight; an absolute wonder. And he was enjoying every bit of her.

Rin arched upwards at the feeling of her fangs on her neck and moaned only slightly at the bliss and pain of it all. It was overwhelming, the feeling of pleasure which flooded her only by this. She was struck in awe at how simply he could make her go this insane. These were feelings she had only heard of from other girls and thought were exaggerations. Her hands touched the cold wall behind her and she pressed her palms against it as she felt waves of pleasure flow through her with his licks.

Sesshomaru slowly then treaded down to her collar bone where he finally moved his hands from the wall and brought them to her kimono. He didn't care how many layers she wore, he wanted them off. The belt which held it in place was small and thin because it was night time so he just clawed it off, finding it unnecessary to claw off her whole kimono. As he sucked on her collar bone, the belt fell on the floor. Sesshomaru then ascended his hands over to her shoulders and slid his hands under her kimono to grasp her small shoulders gently. They were colder than his hands. He liked it.

Rin moaned as he pushed down the kimono just a little to the side before taking out his hands and, in one fast sweep, picking her up in his arms. It was uncomfortable and inconvenient to keep bending down when he could just pick her up in his arms and minister to her better. So he did. He held her up against the wall and licked her shoulders while moving his lips along down to the top of her chest.

Rin shot open her and looked down as Sesshomaru as he kept on pleasing her. But Sesshomaru stopped as he felt her tense under him. So he looked up into her eyes, his eyes gold again and sparkling in the moonlight. Rin looked down with her brown eyes and black hair falling on either side of Sesshomaru's face. She blushed heavily and then looked away.

Sesshomaru stared at her in confusion for a bit before understanding and smiling. While still holding her up from his left arm, he put his right hand on her left cheek and turned her face towards him. He gave her a very timid but reassuring smile and then kissed her lips once more before taking his right hand again and pulling down her kimono from the back down to her abdomen where his grip around her hindered any further movement.

Rin carefully watched his expressions as he gazed down to her body. It only took him a few seconds, even less, to study her completely before looking up to her and grasping her lips once again.

She was beautiful. A mesh of youth and adulthood. A perfection he had never seen before. That of purity and temptation. She was nor too big, nor too small. Of course as he brought his right hand down to place it on her chest, it was still a little bigger than needed to cup her breast completely but he didn't care. She was perfect simply because she was his and whatever he had was perfect.

As he cupped her left breast with his hand and then pressed on it, she let out a yelp of surprise which made Sesshomaru stop. Though he was a Daiyoukai, even he did not completely know which parts of the female human body hurt with how much pressure. The creatures were just too fragile.

Rin violently shook her head and then quietly gestured him to not stop. Sesshomaru smiled a little before starting again with his hands. As he did so, he felt her nipple perk under his palm which excited him endless. He didn't want to stall anymore. He removed his hand closed his eyes before opening his mouth and taking in as much of her breast as he could in his mouth and then narrowed into to her nipple where he began to flick it with his tongue, waiting for reaction because it was her reactions which really drove him to the edge.

The moment he did so, Rin let out a loud yelp and then began to moan at each and every lick he gave to her. She brought her hands up to his neck and then into his hair which she grab a hold of as Sesshomaru sucked and nibbled on her sensitive bud.

"S-Sesshomaru… sama…" She moaned in a low voice.

Sesshomaru could smell it; he arousal. And the more he took her scent in, the more his blood raced. He was beginning to lose control at her scent.

He moved his hand to her right breast and played with it while he kissed and sucked on her left one. But it was far too much to ask from him now, now when he was at this point.

As Rin let go of his hair and shackled her arms around his neck tightly, Sesshomaru moved away from the wall and walked towards the bed while going up to kiss Rin's lips again. He would hear her heart beat insanely which turned him on even more. His kisses were not gentle and not were his fangs on her breast. Rin could feel her skin burn slightly from wherever he kissed her but she was okay with that. She wanted this.

As Sesshomaru reached the bed, without any warning, he let go of Rin from her legs and let her fall carelessly on the bed. As she did so, the last of her kimono opened to both sides and now just lay on the bed like a part of the bed covers. She felt cold without anything on because Sesshomaru's warmth was not around her to keep her from the cold anymore. She wanted it back. So Sesshomaru took off his leather armor and let it fall before climbing on top of Rin. He was still wearing layers and layers of clothing but Rin would deal with it somehow because she wanted to.

So while he sank down to kiss her breasts again, Rin worked of open his obi and then take off all of his kimono layers in one go which took her all the strength due to the weight of the silk against her body which was weakened by the pleasure she felt right then.

As the kimono came off, Rin gazed down at his firm chest and then moved her hands over it as Sesshomaru pulled away from her breasts and came up to her face to kiss her lips. Once he gave her one brief but passionate kiss, he stared into her deep brown eyes and she smiled at him. He did not smile back but simply kept staring into her eyes before speaking, "Mine."

Before Rin could respond, her lips were taken again and she could feel his warm hands moving down from her abdomen to her centre point. Sesshomaru's hair covered both sides of Rin and fell over her black tresses. She shivered slightly but then let Sesshomaru do as he pleased and he did. He parted her legs first and then, while still kissing her, took her fingers down to touch her in her sensitive spot.

As soon as she felt his fingers over her, her eyes opened and she squirmed under him in the layers of pleasure filling her.

Sesshomaru smirked a bit before moving his two main fingers over her whole opening and feeling her get even wetter than before. Feeling her so warm and wet made him lose his mind. It was becoming harder and harder to just maintain his focus towards the kiss.

He began to move his hand up and down, all over her before taking a hold of her clitoris and then slowly moving his index finger over it in circular motion again and again, picking up his pace as he moved down to her breast and suck on it again. Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's shoulder's and gripped them tightly as she felt him become faster and faster before she climaxed against his fingers.

Sesshomaru felt her climax with her lips bit in between her teeth so she didn't scream and felt no longer compelled to continue with the foreplay. So as soon as she climaxed, he drove two of his fingers inside of her.

Rin stiffened as she felt him go inside of her like that and looked at him in a little fear. But she was a tenacious girl so backing out or even considering the thought of backing out was out of the question.

Sesshomaru looked at her one last time before getting a nod from her. Then he drove his fingers in deeper till he felt her hymen against his claws. With one swift movement, as fast as he could, he tore open the hymen and took away her innocence.

Rin let out a scream of pain and she dug her nails into his shoulders. It was more painful than she had ever imagined – like a piece of pointed glass being pushed inside her skin forcefully. But she muffled her screams but biting on Sesshomaru's neck which she knew would remain unaffected no matter how hard she bit. She was more worried about her teeth.

Sesshomaru put his other hand around her and gripped her tightly while shifting her weight on his knees. He didn't want her to feel this pain but this was only necessary. Two or three tears fell out from her eyes but then, as the pain began to settle, she opened her eyes and then looked at the gold which was slowly turning red again. Under his whole body, through his clothes, she could already feel him fully aroused and waiting for her. So she smiled at him and told him that she was ready.

Sesshomaru took off his pants as fast as he could and threw them to the side to reveal the one part of his body that even Rin had not remember ever seeing. Thus she was in awe. Truly he was not only a man a stature, but of size. Rin shivered a little at the thought of all of that being driven inside of her but then decided that she trusted him now with much more than just this. She was already his. She didn't care anymore. She wanted everything.

When Sesshomaru saw her relax underneath him, he placed his erect manhood over her wet opening and only once slid it over her before driving it inside of her slowly till only the tip was inside. Rin moved a little under him but then forced herself to keep from showing any signs of pain. She didn't want him to stop. She wanted to please him too.

But Sesshomaru was at a point of lost cause as what he felt for Rin at that moment came rushing out. Without any further thought, he closed his eyes and drove his entire length inside of her by force.

Rin jerked up by the force and muffled her scream as Sesshomaru began to move back and forth within her. She had to settle herself. She would never ask him to stop. She would make this work for him and herself. So even with the pain, she began to move her body by force along with his.

As Sesshomaru moved faster, he opened his eyes to look at Rin to find his eyes a mixture of red and gold, one she had never seen before. She stared in awe and soon, she no longer felt pain but only sheer pleasure from each of his movements.

Their bodies swayed under the moonlight and Sesshomaru bent down with his gold-red eyes and finally dug his fangs inside of her neck. Rin let out a loud moan as she came at the same time as she felt his fangs pierce through her skin. It was such a beautiful net of pain and pleasure that she was overcome by how intense it was. And as soon as Sesshomaru licked the blood that poured from her wound, he came within her as well with the pleasure of both her contracting walls and the taste of her blood on his tongue.

He began to then suck on the wound, taking in as much of her blood as he could afford to let her lose before stopping and let the wound close. He licked his lips and looked back at Rin again who had a very gentle smile on her lips with eyes shimmering in the moonlight.

How enigmatic love was, he only now did understand because it was not the intensity of the pleasure, nor the drive and the thrill which made it an enigma but something else entirely. That he never once looked at Rin and thought of how beautiful she truly was. It wasn't lust which made him blind. He was not blind of her beauty but rather didn't think the word was right for her. She was not beautiful. Her legs had bruises all over them, when he stroked her back, he could feel cuts on it, her neck still had small bruises and so did he abdomen. She was not beautiful. No, she was much more. She was intimidating. She was tantalizing. She was glorifying. But most of all, she was his reason. His reason because these marks on her body were not only from her latest experience but also from the wolves. Those bruises reminded him of he did indeed own her, of how he did indeed deserve her, of how he did indeed love her.

He fell to the side, taking Rin in his arms as she covered both herself and him with her covered and smiled at him before kissing his bare chest and resting her head on his arm. She closed into on his neck and then spoke.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I love you." She whispered.

She didn't even wait for a reply. She knew she would never get one. But she knew that Sesshomaru was a honorable man and he would never take advantage of her. So she told herself that he did love her. But only wished with a smile on her lips that he would say it.

While she wished that, did she feel a tear drop on her cheek. She looked up in worry to see that Sesshomaru had a tear streaking his right cheek down to hers.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama!" She called out, getting and staring worriedly into his now gold eyes.

They were filled and waiting to erupt. Sesshomaru wanted to look away, hide somewhere so no one saw him, not even himself as it angered him. But instead he made himself look at Rin even with those eyes.

'I want to have all of her, every part of her, every feeling, and every gesture. Then I need to… let her in… even if it is like this…'

But before he could even tell her why he had tears in his eyes, he felt Rin's small arms around his neck and his face being pushed into the crevice of her chest.

"No, Sesshomaru-sama… Rin cannot see you shed tears. Rin will not call shedding tears crying for Sesshomaru-sama because she will never see you cry. Even if you wish to let me see you, I will not let myself because I will never do anything which brings shame upon you, even in your own eyes. So I will not see you like this. No one will ever, even me." She spoke gently, smiling while hugging Sesshomaru tightly.

Sesshomaru just stayed in that position and kept letting out tears. But they were not because of why he had tears before, but because of what she had said to him right then. She knew him a little too well. She knew just how to get to him.

* * *

_**DONE! Next chapter soon!**_


	14. Chapter 13: Scent

Angel in Demons

* * *

**Rated: T

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Scent

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha otherwise I would've been rich!

* * *

**

Rin lie sleeplessly on her bed staring at the roof quietly. Everything had been a dream. Him coming through the window, asking for her, making love to her, crying in her arms, it was all a dream. It was all like a dream to her. Kagome and Inuyasha had both decided that for now, it was best to just leave Rin in the palace and let her recover mentally. But even they had duties to their village so it was decided that they would return to their village and come to check up on her after a few weeks.

Rin didn't want it any other way either, owing to how she didn't want to be around them at the moment either. She just wanted to be left alone with Sesshomaru. She wanted to have him for herself. She wanted to spend every waking and sleeping minute with him like she always used to as a child. She wanted to do all that she always dreamed of doing. And she knew that once the human folk left, she would be free to do as she pleased around him as there would be no boundaries. No one ever came into the main palace to ever come across Sesshomaru except Jaken so she needn't hide her scent either. It was all that she could dream of.

Yet it had been three sunrises since Inuyasha people left and she had not seen Sesshomaru's face. She spent the whole day idly waiting for him to return only to never have him come back. She would constantly ask Jaken but the green youkai did not know the answer to that himself. If Rin's persistent questions weren't enough, the lack of knowledge towards his Lord's whereabouts was boiling his blood and eating him alive.

"This is all your fault! You would have surely done something to upset him, stupid Rin!" Jaken pointed his Two-Headed Staff at Rin.

Rin didn't look back at him but just kept staring at the roof. She didn't understand where she went wrong. She couldn't point it out because surely from what she could remember, Sesshomaru seemed very pleased by her. His tears had another meaning entirely. But then why had he not once spoken to her or even met her ever since that night. That morning she woke up to have him gone and he had been gone ever since. She wanted to know. She wanted to see him, if not anything else, then just to ask him where she went wrong.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Rin whispered to herself.

* * *

The day passed by and the sun finally set. It was yet another day passed and he had still not returned. Jaken had left for his quarters cursing Rin all the way through at her insolence.

She took the blankets off and then covered herself with them like a robe so she could walk around without feeling cold. Then she got up to her feet from her bed and walked towards the window. There was nothing but a treacherous blizzard outside which was murderous to even a youkai. She would be foolish to worry about Sesshomaru as he was Daiyoukai born and raised in such an environment but for how long could she wait for him like this?

She stared outside for a minute before wearing her sandals and putting on her full kimono. Then she covered herself with her blankets again, head to toe full, and with an unflinching resolve, ran down to the main gate and then opened them. It was not only stupid but she had done this without once waiting and thinking about the outcome. She had a history with rashness but none this wild.

A burst of wind hit her exposed eyes and she closed them quickly so as to not damage them. It was cold, very cold, but with the amount of cloth she had on, she could barely support its weight, so it was good in the weather for a little while.

Against the wind, she pushed herself forwards and lowered her head to protect her eyes. But in the blinding snow like this, how was she to find him? But then she thought that he could smell her from anywhere so if he was even remotely nearby, he would smell her out and surely come for her. It wasn't an act of damsel in distress but rather a desperation to have him come back.

After only a few feet, though, she started to feel the splintering wind coarse through her layers of cloth to her skin. Initially the cold seemed to be barred but even Rin knew that the cloth would hold for only so before slowly becoming useless until she began shivering. Her feet started to stagger and slip in the hardened snow and her socks were almost at the verge of getting wet. If they did, she would surely get a frost-bite. She didn't know how long she could hold herself up so, at the top of her lungs, she began to scream out Sesshomaru's name.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

Her eyes became so dry that even her tears could not keep them open. Her bones began to ache and her feet became numb. She could feel the water freeze around her eyes and this scared her. That fear itself made her lose the last of her strength.

But as soon as she knew that she couldn't go on any further, two arms grabbed her from behind and enclosed around her waist. And the next thing she knew, she stood where through her eyelids, she could see light around her.

Everything at that moment happened so fast that she couldn't even register her surroundings too well.

The cold from moments ago had not left. With the layers she had on herself, now they were only sustaining the cold instead around her. But her feet and her eyes finally felt the warmth of the room. They did not stop hurting. It was most likely that they were at the verge of paralysis from the extreme change. But she tried not to think about it.

The arms around her did not let go. She looked down at them to see red markings on white of his kimono with his hands hidden inside the sleeves and gave a very faint smile at knowing who it was. Her idea worked. He came. She knew he would come. Even if he hated her, she knew that he would still come.

She stood still next to his body for as long as her legs would allow. She could not feel his warmth from the layers but she still felt him enough to calm down before her aching legs gave out because of the cold which would take some time to leave her. She slipped through his arms down to the ground. She expected him to hold her up only to find that he just let her slip down. Rin fell to the ground and, in shock, looked up at Sesshomaru.

He was the same Sesshomaru that he was always. The same nonchalant expression pasted itself on his face, the same brilliant gold eyes and soft silver hair falling over his back to his knees.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama…?" Rin stuttered, wanting to know what had happened. "W-Where had you been gone…?"

Sesshomaru did not reply but instead just kept staring at the fireplace. Rin could not read him at all.

Rin felt encapsulated and her movement was being hindered by the quilt around her. So she slipped out of it and left it on the floor and began to force herself back on her feet. But before she could force herself up on her still-trembling legs, she felt Sesshomaru's arms take a firm hold of her shoulders. She blinked blankly at what was going on and the next thing she knew, she was pinned against the wall right next to the fireplace.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru's face only to find his soft golden turned to grass green surrounded by a bleeding red. She could feel his blood pulsating through him from his hands. She had never ever felt his heartbeat like this before. She couldn't understand what was happening. Everything was happening too fast for her. She couldn't register thing at his pace. But as Sesshomaru's purple marks began to extend below his eyes, she felt her body ease. Her eyes fixated on his still lips. Even without any comprehension of the current situation, she wanted to reach out to him.

She leaned forward as much as Sesshomaru's grip could allow her and tried to reach his lips. But she couldn't. The moment she felt his breath on her lips, the grip on her shoulder tightened and Sesshomaru threw her to side towards the bed. She fell on the bed and her heart began to race in slight fear of what he had just done. Sesshomaru had done a lot of things in his life but nothing like this. He had never intentionally tried to hurt Rin, ever.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama…" She whimpered, trying to sit up straight on the bed.

He turned around from the wall and stared at her with blood-thirsty eyes. His fangs started protruding and he began to breathe heavily. The sound of his youkai voice growling made Rin's heart skip a beat.

Rin backed up a little as Sesshomaru stood there facing her with blood-shot eyes. She couldn't understand what was happening or why it was happening. He had been gone for three days and now that he was back, he was acting like a youkai gone loose of humanity from his eyes. As she examined him with fear-struck eyes did she go down to notice his claws. They were extended and covered in dry blood. They had been hidden in the sleeves before so she didn't notice but they were completely filled with blood.

Rin jumped off the bed to her feet and started to move slowly towards the door. Her mind was becoming such a mess that she didn't know what to do at that moment. But the blood on his hands were enough to strike terror within her. But just as she was about to creep away towards the door, she looked into his eyes one last time.

Nothing. She was expecting nothing. But there was indeed something in them. Something she had never seen in Sesshomaru. She stopped in her tracks and gazed into them as her soul could possibly allow. They seemed so familiar. They looked like… Inuyasha's eyes.

Rin's heart skipped a beat as she recalled every time that Inuyasha obtained these eyes. It was every time he lost control of his human/ hanyou self and was dominated by the incomplete youkai within him. But Sesshomaru was a full youkai, a Daiyoukai for that, then why?

"S-Sesshomaru-sama… Its me… Rin…" Rin spoke softly.

Sesshomaru's hands were trembling and so was his body. He was shaking all over. But was he conscious of what he was doing?

"Sesshomaru-sama… can you hear me?" She asked, still standing still in her tracks. "Sesshomaru-sama, please try to get a hold of yourself…"

She took a step forward with still trembling feet. She wanted to let go of the fear, she wanted to stop trembling but her humane self wasn't allowing her. She wanted to find a way to bring him back. But in the process of wanting to do so, failed to notice the rolled up mass of cloth on the floor that she had taken off of herself. And resulting from that lack of attention to the surroundings was Rin falling face-first, on the ground.

"Ow…" She winced in pain and rubbed her forehead as she turned to lie straight from the fall.

But as she looked up, Sesshomaru was looking down at her with his usual, soft eyes again.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama…?" Rin asked, letting go of her forehead and staring at him from the ground.

"Rin, you are still as clumsy as before." He stated before walking from above her and out the room.

She kept staring at the roof trying to understand, to even closely comprehend, what just happened.

'How can he just walk away like nothing happened? Does he really not remember anything!' She thought.

She got up to her feet and stomped her way out the room and towards Sesshomaru who was now found sitting on his chair with his hands already clean.

"Sesshomaru-sama, do you remember what just happened? You had red eyes and-" Rin got cut off.

"I'm not stupid like my brother to not know what I'm doing when I'm in my fully taken youkai form, Rin. You need not remind me of what I did in it. I was in full control of everything." Sesshomaru blankly stated, closing his eyes.

Rin stood there for a second before nodding. Now she felt stupid. Of course he was in control. He was Sesshomaru-sama, the Daiyoukai. How could she be foolish enough to think that he had lost control?

"G-Gomen…" Rin apologized, lowering her head a little.

She felt like a little child in front of him at that moment. Her brought her hands together and joined them in nervousness.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you did not come back for-" Rin got cut off again by Sesshomaru.

"Yes, I did not. I don't need your permission or approval to go anywhere Rin; I hope you understand that already." Sesshomaru spoke with a hint of taunt in his tone.

Rin heard his emotionless tone and felt her heart shatter. It was really as if that night had not happened at all. But every moment of it, every sigh and every tear was still burning in her mind, from that night.

She lowered her head further and stood silently, but had no tears to shed anymore. She got what she wanted. She was the one who asked for him. Hadn't she known him long enough to know that he isn't one to show any sort of affection?

"Jaken, stop hiding behind the door and go back to your chambers." Sesshomaru stated to the closed door of the Main Hall connecting to the corridor.

Rin heard a high pitched yelp after which a few sounds of scrambling feet followed. Jaken had been standing behind the door most probably because he had sensed his master return. But it was obvious that Sesshomaru did not want anyone around him.

Rin slowly started turning around to leave the main hall when Sesshomaru spoke, "Next time, be careful with your scent Rin."

Rin looked up at the door she was facing now and then instantly turned around back towards the porcelain figure that was her master. Her eyes were slightly teary and she had an expression of desperation pasted on her face.

"But Sesshomaru-sama, I was covered with two layers of quilt which was in Jaken-sama's scent! No other youkai could have-" She tried to explain, stretching her arms out and letting the arms of her pink kimono flap around.

But before she could finish her sentence, she found Sesshomaru inches away from her, looking down at her from his perfect posture.

Rin took a step back out of imbalance due to the surprise. He was already standing still when he went backwards; he was too fast for even her reflexes. She instantaneously looked up his face before her eyes widened in shock of what she was doing. At the moment, she could not be looking at him like that. He was still her Lord after all. She quickly looked down to her hands again, her breath still disturbed by Sesshomaru's actions.

"No Rin, be careful of your scent around me." He spoke silently.

Rin kept staring up at the stoned ground in bewilderment. She did not understand at all of what he was saying. He had never had problems with her scent before so why now…? She didn't look up because she still had sense enough to not be disrespectful of him.

But as soon as she tried to make sense of what Sesshomaru had been saying, his warm left hand rested on her cheek softly and pulled her face up to look directly into his eyes.

"Especially when you so careless throw away that quilt."

And with that, standing silently, Rin was left alone. In that split second, Sesshomaru disappeared into his room leaving Rin standing with nothing but awe and loss in her eyes. She didn't understand. Did her scent suddenly start bothering him? Or did her scent make him want to attack her?

She wanted to know what she was for him but with this, things had become so much more complicated. If he couldn't stand her scent, how could she be foolish enough to think that he'd want to have her as his mate? Did he really not at all find pleasure in the night that they spent together? Had she really been a naïve little child all this while?

Regret filled her body as she felt pain still linger silently through her, coursing rapidly along her bloodstream, the pain of the memory of how he took her. Was it really all in vain?

She began to shiver at the thought of it all. She had chosen to give her all to her Lord the day he brought her back to life. She had chosen to vow to do anything for him. She wanted to be his relief, his joy, his hope, his strength. Yet she couldn't be any of them. At the end, she always ended up a burden.

Her eyes started to fill up with desperation and insanity. Everything that she ever wanted had been right in front of her and then suddenly, collapsed. Everything shattered. She had truly believed that after they spent the night together, they would become one. She believed that once he shed his tears in front of her, he would open up; that he would let her in. Yet it was the exact opposite. He shut her out even more. He couldn't stand her anymore.

"No…" She whispered to herself as she thought of how she had lost everything. "No… No!"

Her whispers became louder and louder and her whole body raced with insanity and hopelessness. She was at that point when she didn't understand nor care of what she was doing that but she would do anything to gain what she had wanted all this time. She was going to try until she died, try to be what she wanted to be for him. She was now being stupid and disrespectful. She knew. She was fully aware but desperation leads one to do the impossible. It was already obvious to her that after knowing Sesshomaru for this long, she was the one who was wrong to believe that he was give into her. But it was far too late to get herself to accept that.

She took heavy steps towards his room and then without knocking, opened it wide.

Sesshomaru looked towards her and stared carelessly. His eyes were slightly narrow at how she entered without knocking.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama… do you not want Rin at all…?" Rin said.

Her voice sounded like that of a crazy child who had just lost all grip to humanity and sanity. Her head was tilted and her hands were clutching the collar of her Kimono.

She took a step forwards and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes deeper at that thought of what she was about to do.

"Rin, wait." He spoke hurriedly but he was still too late.

Rin had put full force on the collar and pulled it down to her shoulders, exposing her neck and shoulders clearly with her hair drawn back to her back.

"Sesshomaru-sama… do you not want Rin…?" She asked again in the same sick tone.

Inside, Rin was crumbling and becoming lost. She knew that she had lost. She was fighting to get a hold of reality. She was trying to somehow compose herself and not do something even more foolish. This was wrong. She knew it was wrong, she was taunting him. She knew that she was turning herself into an object, thinking that it was only lust that brought him to her. She was throwing herself to him like a wretched whore.

On the opposite end, Sesshomaru's eyes suddenly coveted blood and the rims became green. His fangs seared out and the purple markings began to stretch out. His hands began to shake lightly as he tried to grip control over himself.

He put a foot out to balance himself and then, in a coarse and heavy dual voice said, "Get out of here!"

The Rin who stood there like a rag doll heard the voice boom like she had never heard before and straightened up. She blinked and in an instant, grabbed hold of reality. She looked up straight to Sesshomaru to see him barely holding himself back. It scared her, the sight of him like that. But inside her was not the fear of his eyes or fangs, but the fear of defeat which she had just gained. She had lost in front of him and herself. He would never be hers. All her dreams shattered once again. All her hopes crumbled. Why was fate so cruel to her?

She took a hold of her collar again and pulled it up to fix her kimono. With trailing tears, she bowed in apology and with some fallen tears, turned out to leave the room.

She would go back to the village and get her things. She had had enough of fake promises and lies. Everyone lied to her. She would go far away where no one would know her or ever find her. There, she would live alone and never trust anyone. No one deserved trust. At that moment, not even Sesshomaru.

She was bitter as she was before. Yes, she wanted this; she wanted him to take her. But if he had to just discard her in the end, then it was just as much his fault. She had never in her years with him, thought he would do something this despicable to her. He knew that she wanted to be with him for as long as her human body would allow her, yet he treated her like an asset.

No, Sesshomaru could never be this disgusting. She believed she knew him this much to never do anything pointlessly. Then did he spend the night with her out of pity? He knew she wanted him so he decided, as repentance, to give her what she wanted.

As she wiped her tears and took a step forward, she bumped into a firm body.

She opened her eyes to see a black layer of armor right in front of her. Her eyes widened and she dared not look up anymore with those tear-filled eyes at her master.

His warm left hand sat on her cheek again, this time, firmer. He slowly pulled up her to look into her chocolate eyes.

Her blinks became shorter and her legs began to give out at the purity of the gold in his eyes.

"Your scent gets to me…" He whispered lightly with the same expression.

"W-why…?" Rin dared to ask back, still looking in to his eyes in a trance.

He then bent down after hearing her question and whispered even more lightly in her left ear, "… Because it is no longer yours but an amalgamation of mine…"

A shiver ran down Rin's spine at everything that was happening. The earth beneath her feet was coming back to her. She was gripping back on her dreams again.

Rin stood still, not being able to move from the trance that his low voice and soft breath had put her in. She wanted to break loose but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried.

Sesshomaru moved away and looked into her eyes again before giving a very brief, sly smile and bending down to kiss her lips. It wasn't a kiss, but a brush of his lips against hers.

Rin's lips quivered at the want for more but the desperation to hold back before he did what he wanted to. She was at a loss of foresight. She didn't know what he wanted or what he would do. She didn't care. She didn't have the strength to respond either. She just stood still and waited for him.

As soon as the brush was over, Sesshomaru's lips captured Rin's like a vulture feeds on its prey. It wasn't delicate, nor filled with love but only filled with an insatiable want. A lust to reign over her fragile self. This time he would overpower her like she did, him, last time.


	15. Chapter 14: Dispute

**Angel in Demons**

**Rated: M**

**Chapter 14: Dispute

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha otherwise it would be called Sesshomaru.

* * *

**

She lie in bed again, quietly breathing upon the contemplation of her fate. Rin hadn't asked for many things in life. She was mostly content with what she always had, trying her best to not be in the way of others. She was a fairly happy child too, even after all that she had been through. It was in her nature, to forget easily the things of the past. She had always subconsciously moved on from events even when she hadn't wanted to. So it was safe to say that she got what she wanted at the moment, didn't she?

"Yes I do. I do have everything I ever wanted…" She said to herself, smiling at the drawn curtains which blocked most of the sunlight.

-Flashback from the night before-

"_S-Sesshomaru-s-sama…" Rin lightly moaned, as if whispering his name as his hands treaded over her mounds._

_Sesshomaru's face was buried in the crevice of her neck, sucking on it as if leeching on her whole body, making her weak to her knees. His hands were inside her kimono and on her chest, playing with it and enjoying every slightest of sounds that she made out of ecstasy._

_His hands moved with their pace, making the kimono fall from her shoulders and down so that it was only held from the obi. She shivered as the cold air hit her but acclimatized to it just as soon._

_Sesshomaru spared no time and took his right hand back to her obi and ripped it apart to tiny shred, making her kimono fall down graceful into a pool of silk around her ankles._

_He then nibbled his way back up to her lips and captured them in a hungry kiss, letting Rin's hands fiddle with his armor and kimono as much as she pleased. _

_She unknotted the armor fastens and let it fall on to the ground with a heavy clamour. Then she slid her hands inside of the front of his kimono and felt his chest rise and fall with his slightly heavy breathing, moving her hands on to his shoulders and forcing his kimono off of his shoulders and down to the ground._

_As Rin got rid of his kimono, Sesshomaru placing both his hands around her thighs and picked her up in his arms. Still kissing and sucking on her lower lip, he pinned her to the wall hard, his body thrashing on hers as he did so._

_Rin wrapped her legs around his waist and buried both her hands in his silver tresses, kissing him deeper till he parted away and went down to her neck again. She breathed heavily, not being able to keep her eyes open for too long as waves of excitement overtook her._

_Sesshomaru's hands began to squeeze her mounds again, her weight residing solely on him pressing her to wall. It felt good, his body pressed on her; his hands feeling every movement of his chest as she breathed and sighed and moaned; the way her neck tasted as he licked her collarbone._

_His eyes began to burn again, wanting to not wait a second longer, wanting to ravish her; ravage her; destroy her and make her his own. With burning eyes, his hands began moving with more speed and force, his mind blanking from reality and driven by his youkai instincts on need and want._

_Just as his body reached its limit of patience, he heard a sharp cry reign from above his head. He blinked and his eyes turned back to gold in shock. He slowly looked up to see Rin with her eyes closed shut and her jaw clenched tightly. He didn't understand._

'_That scent?' it struck him, as he loosened his grip on her body and gave her space to breathe._

_His claws had made scratch marks on her chest and her breasts. There was blood protruding from the wounds and falling over his hands. He was sick._

"_S-S-Sorry Sesshomaru-sama, I startled you. I didn't mean to… Please go on…" Rin whispered, letting her body ease in his arms again and smiling through the pain._

_But he couldn't take his eyes off of the marks and the blood._

'_She is so beautiful… yet these marks…' He thought as his eyes took in the beauty of her perfect breasts coupled with the pouring droplets of blood._

_He immediately pulled away and let Rin stand on her own. He looked at his hands from the side of his eye and saw her blood still fresh on them._

"_Rin, this Sesshomaru-" But before he could continue, his lips were covered by her full ones again._

_She slid her hands in between his hands and clutched tightly. They were still so much smaller than his. It was still as if she was a child in his arms. This was wrong. He hurt her._

_He pulled his own hands away and placed them on her shoulder, pushing her away._

"_No, Rin." He said sternly._

_She looked at him with sorrow-filled eyes and he vanished and seconds later, was slowly placing her kimono cloth around her body. 'Never again… If I can't control myself around her, then this is better left alone.'_

_But Rin was always the persistent one. As he placed the cloth around her, she moved her fingers over his torso while still looking down, tickling his skin._

_Sesshomaru felt this and grabbed her wrist hard to make her stop. But as she lifted her head, he saw her eyes yearning for him more than he did for her. How was it even possible?_

"_Rin…"_

"_This is what I want Sesshomaru-sama, what I have always wanted." Rin whispered, walking closer to him and going up to her toes and whisper on his neck._

_Her warm breath on his neck shot a current through him with made his eyes blood-red again. His senses sharpened and his limbs stiffened. He was fighting to stop himself from continuing._

"_Rin you're hurt." He breathed out with hints of lack of self control._

"_No I'm not, but if you stop now then I will get hurt…" She was selfish._

_She had always been selfish with Sesshomaru. She wanted him to do exactly how she pleased. She wanted him to always listen to her, pay her attention. But it was not her fault. He spoilt her. He gave her that attention. He gave her everything she ever wanted._

"_I've taken advantage of you Rin. I cannot continue." He spoke, moving away again and turning around._

_His eyes kept in transition, one blink gold, the other red, then gold again. The scent of her blood and her hair was driving him over the edge. He wanted her._

"_Its best you leave." He spoke, shivering slightly to make himself say those words._

_But before he could say or do anything else, two small, fragile arms threw around his waist from between his arms. He stared at her hands which were brushed with her own blood from his hands. They were so… beautiful._

_She buried her face on his back and a tear escaped her eyes._

"_Sesshomaru-sama, please… Please let me be with you… Please let Rin be a part of you… I know I'm being selfish but this is… all I've… ever wanted…" She spoke in her muffled voice._

_His eyes scanned the moon outside from his window. The room was dark and the moon light was screaming inside it. Then he closed his eyes and grabbed a hold of her wrists again with his large hands, moving them away from himself and turning to look at her._

"_Are you sure?" He asked._

_His voice was still stern. She knew he wouldn't ask again. But she replied, "Yes… I am…"_

_Without a second to waste, it would have seemed, she was pinned back to the wall again, exactly as how he had left her last. Sesshomaru breathed in her scent from her neck before going down and licking the wounds he had made on her chest. As he licked on her, she began to moan louder and louder._

_She wouldn't have imagined in a million years, how much pleasure his actions would give her. But what she really couldn't imagine was how much pleasure he attained from tasting her blood. It gave him blood rushes to every single part of his body._

_As she began to moan louder, he couldn't wait any longer. He drove on hand down to hurried opened the belt over his pants and let them fall. He would wait no longer._

_In a nifty movement, he took both her wrists in his hands and pinned them up to the wall, grabbing a hold on them tightly by his left hand, forcing them up completely over her. Then he moved his right hand over her mouth, letting on his middle finger delve in between her lips sideways to let her bite if she wished it._

_Rin's eyes widened as she became chained by his hands, not being able to make a sound because of his hand over her mouth. But before she could fathom what was going on, he entered her._

_Every single part of her body began to ache with shock as he arms began to shag and tried to break from their bonds. Lack of access to freedom of speech or screaming, she bit his finger as hard as she could to relieve herself of the pain. She didn't imagine that it would still hurt her the second time. But she would bare it. She wanted to._

_Sesshomaru then began to move back and forth, in and out of her as she remained pinned to the wall with her legs around him. As he picked up his pace, she could feel his hard chest and torso thrash into her soft body. It ached. She didn't complain. She wanted this. She wanted this pain over any other._

_She closed her eyes and let Sesshomaru do as he pleased, waiting for the pain to numb out and the pleasure to start. She would wait it out. And once that wait was over did she really understand why his hand was over her mouth. She wanted to scream louder and louder over each time he drove himself in and out. It was the kind of ecstasy she had not witnessed ever before, even in their first time._

_Her bite became harder and harder which was indication to Sesshomaru that she was indeed about to climax. He had waited for her to. And as she did, seconds later he followed._

_Both their bodies softened and eased. Sesshomaru let her lips and her arms free to fall on her sides. 'W-What is she… this human…?' Sesshomaru's almost numb mind comprehended, trying to overcome his awe over how much a mere human girl could do to him._

_**-**_**End of flashback-

* * *

**

She was in bed with the most incredible memories of the night before. Nothing else. Sesshomaru was not there. She understood that he wasn't one of those people who woke up late and caressed their lovers. He was much to collected and strict for that. She didn't mind as long as at the end, he came back to her.

She heard soft footsteps outside of her room and smiled. It was Jaken of course, running around again doing unnecessary things.

Her door burst open and Jaken came running inside.

"Stupid Rin, wake up!" He screamed over his relatively high pitched voice.

Rin was too happy to let him get to her. She rarely ever did get offended by his words anyway. To her, he was family.

"Good morning Jaken-sama!" She chirped as she stretched her body with a smile and then rose out of bed.

Jaken was confused at her ecstatic behavior but ended up relating it to Sesshomaru's return to the palace. Even he understood her devotion to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama is back. Stupid, useless Rin shouldn't spend the whole day lazing in bed!" He shouted again.

Before Rin could reply to him, a voice called out Jaken's name from behind.

"Jaken, I will not tolerate you talking to Rin in this manner anymore." He said rather blankly.

Jaken froze in his feet and shivered a little.

"S-S-Sesshomaru-sama… But Rin is being disobedient!" Jaken whined like a little child.

"You will not. From now on, for various reasons, you will be more respectful of her." Sesshomaru boomed.

"H-Hai…" Jaken replied slowly.

He didn't understand what had gotten into his Lord. He had been calling Rin all sorts of names for a very long time but it never seemed to bother Sesshomaru till now.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama, its okay… He can-" Rin said smiling only to be cut off by Sesshomaru.

"This is my decision to make Rin, not yours." He said before leaving the palace.

Jaken and Rin kept staring at the door until Jaken turned towards Rin with narrow, spiteful eyes.

"What did you do Rin…?" He interrogated.

At the question, Rin came crashing to reality, and her eyes froze. Her lips began to go dry and her face became as red as a tomato.

"I-I… Uuhh… Nothing!" She nervously chanted.

"You're lying! I will find out, you watch me!" Jaken said with the same tone.

Rin became even more nervous and starting laughing in that nervousness, waiting for Jaken to leave her room.

Rin sighed and let her head fall from its stiff position.

"Ahhh… I need a bath!" She sighed to herself, wanting to cool herself off.

Too much was happening. But she was happy for everything.

"This is more like it…" Rin said to herself with closed eyes as she dipped her naked self into the bath till her nose. "All alone."

She liked solitude too, sometimes. But at that moment, she just wanted to avoid Jaken.

"If you keep that up, he'll figure out in no time." She heard a voice speak.

In the shock of it all, instinctively, she dived down in the water to cover her whole body so that no one could see.

Then she heard a sigh. She turned around quickly from under the water and stared at a sighing Sesshomaru shaking his head.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama, what are you doing here?" She asked, blushing a hard red at the situation.

She felt exposed!

"Rin, there is no shame or embarrassment that you should feel by me being here." Sesshomaru stated, his eyes still closed.

"B-B-But…" Rin stuttered in the shyness.

"You are my mate now, you should not be embarrassed by this."

Rin became silent. She had no words. She was still under water with her eyes widened.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru called out.

She didn't hear anything. She was in shock. 'Mate…' She thought to herself. She was his mate. He considered her his mate. She was his mate. She needed to continuously tell herself that to make herself even believe that he had called her that. Her eyes brimmed with tears of joy which sank into the water of the bath.

"RIN!" Sesshomaru said in a louder tone to grab Rin's attention.

Rin jerked from her trance and looked at him again, "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Don't ignore me again." He ordered, still in his composure.

"S-Sorry… I just… you… me… mate…" She was at a loss of words… AGAIN.

Sesshomaru shook his head again in disappointment.

"Silly girl, was it not clear already?" Sesshomaru said, speaking mostly to himself.

As he looked at her again, he saw her out of the water till her shoulders with a smile so wide pasted on her lips that he had never seen before. She was happy. He made her happy. 'Was… this so important for her…? To have this power over me…' He thought to himself as he stared at a Rin who was now rambling on and on about how happy she was and how she would do anything for her Sesshomaru-sama.

He wasn't really particularly listening to her. He was just gazing and absorbing her enticing self. She wasn't just a beauty, but she was someone exactly opposite to him. She was always smiling, happy and got worked up on the slightest of things. She was optimistic about life and filled with a soul which he lacked. Her eyes were always shining bright and her voice echoed in his mind. The glow in her skin showed so much energy and excitement all the time. He never wanted to take any of that away from her again like he had once by handing her over to some other man. She was his to keep, keep from all the harms. She was his and his alone. And only he could do as he pleased with her, no one else.

"Sesshomaru-sama…?" She asked in confusion.

Sesshomaru had a very small smile pasted on his face. His eyes were glowing softly as he sat on the rock at the boundary of the bath.

Rin took a step or two forward towards him wondering where he was lost. As she moved in the water, the ripples reached Sesshomaru who was still lost staring at her. He knew she had been calling him. He was registering everything, just deciding not to respond. She would understand. He was just not in the mood to let his thoughts be broken.

She advanced towards him until she stretched out a hand from underneath the water to hold onto his pants and tug on them for attention.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She called out, louder than before.

Just then Sesshomaru took notice and reacted instantaneously, moving down in the water to put his hand over her lips.

"Ssshhh someone might hear your voice Rin!" He hissed lightly in caution.

She suddenly became quiet, looking around all over as if to find someone else. She had been loud. She brought her hand up to Sesshomaru's hand which rested on her lips and held on to it, bringing it down from her lips.

"Sorry…!" She whispered while still smiling vividly.

She giggled and grabbed his hand further. She could barely fit her hand in his.

Sesshomaru didn't look at her. He looked around the whole bath, searching around the whole vicinity of his land to sense any disturbance or change in pace of a youkai.

As he did so, Rin stared at his hand in between both her wet ones. He was in the water himself, till his chest while she was covered till just where her shoulders descended to become her arms. She smiled and clutched his hand as hard as she could. 'I…'

As soon as she began to think to herself, Sesshomaru called out her name.

"Rin, what is wrong?" He asked as he noticed her hand tightening around his.

Usually it would be a cause of concern as he knew humans do this when they are afraid or in pain.

Rin shook her head rapidly while still looking down at his hand in hers, a few tears falling on them.

"I can do this now, can't I Sesshomaru-sama…?" She spoke lightly, smiling and her tears escaping in the joy of where she stood in Sesshomaru's life at that moment.

Sesshomaru's expression softened and he looked up at the roof of the covered bath before smiling light, "Silly girl…"

Rin took another step forward and rested her head on Sesshomaru's metal plated armour-clad chest.

Sesshomaru looked down on her and placed his free hand over her head, letting her rest there.

"I love you…" Rin whispered on his chest again with her eyes closed.

He knew. He knew she loved him. He knew she loved him immensely.

She knew. She knew he would never answer. She knew. But her heart told her that he did, even if he didn't say it.

Sesshomaru bent down to kiss her wet hair. As he did, Rin parted and took her opportunity to capture his lips instead. Sesshomaru gladly took in the change of plans and turned her around in the water till she was pressed against the rock that he once sat on.

Rin moved her hands back to remove his armor. She was good at it. When she was young, she would often assist her master with his armor. As she got done with the armor, Sesshomaru placed his hands on her back and pressed himself completely against her.

To say the least, he wasn't going to let her change him this much. It was more of a onetime thing, letting his mind be so absorbed with her thought.

But she had asked him one question even he had no answer to.

* * *

"_Sesshomaru-sama, will you keep me a secret…? And for how long?"_

Now this wasn't much of an issue to her. It didn't matter to her whether she was a secret or not; she understood the youkai world too well. She knew that if people found out, he would be ridiculed. His name would be tainted. But she believed that Sesshomaru was great enough to overcome those people as his father once did. After all, Sesshomaru had surpassed his father. She believed that he had the power over people to even accept this.

This was a difficult thing to decide upon for Sesshomaru. He didn't care much about what people might say as he would handle all those. But it would not only attract unnecessary attention, but also it would taint his name over the area. He would not stand that. Also, unlike his late step mother, Rin had no human village or human status protecting her. She would easily be targeted by youkai enemies of him. He feared for her well-being when he was away from the palace. He couldn't possibly drag her everywhere with him like before because it was just absurd as he would only leave for battles or conflicts in his land.

He sat quietly on his window sill staring out into this land sensing all the youkai around him. He was careless again. He had put Rin in danger just by mating with her because now his scent mark is on her. So she could be pointed out from any other human as well. This was turning out to be more difficult to contain than he had initially perceived.

Rin had gone out of the castle wearing Jaken's scent to lessen the suspicion because if she wore Sesshomaru's scent, it would attract more youkai than a human would.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken spoke, bringing Sesshomaru out of his train of thought.

He looked at Jaken, waiting for Jaken to say something more.

"There has been dispute stirring up in the West of the castle… Between a human and youkai population." Jaken informed.

Humans were so troublesome to be bothering youkai when they are so weak. He never understood a human's pride. Pride came from power, lineage and strength, which he had. Humans had none of those; then why were they so proud? They had nothing to be proud of. They were just insolent.

Without saying anything, Sesshomaru walked out of the Main Hall, followed by Jaken.

Jaken latched on to Sesshomaru's fur as he flew to the said villages. They were very near to each other except the youkai village came under Sesshomaru's protection while the human land lay out of it. Of course, he only had one human village under him. They never caused any problems for him so he didn't mind their existence. As long as he gave them protection from other youkai, which he could easily with just the rumor of his strength, they would not only be obedient but also willing to work for him even though he found them useless.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama!" A youkai shouted as Sesshomaru reached the main conflict point.

Three youkai stood, of medium stature, against six youkai hunters from the demon village. The youkai were of blue colour of the ocean, resembling humans slightly from their physique of two legs and two arms. But they were much bigger than humans.

The humans were all wearing the same clothes as a uniform, with armor and plating on them. They were men in the middle ages, strong and well-equipped against the youkai. Behind them was standing a man in an orange robe. He looked like a monk of some sort.

Why was he put through the useless acts of peace? Was this really his job? He was annoyed. Very annoyed at how he was solving petty problems of petty people.

"What seems to be the problem here!" Jaken shouted, moving in front of Sesshomaru and talking to both parties simultaneously.

"Who are you!" One of the humans screamed at Jaken and Sesshomaru.

"Stupid human, keep your voice down in front of Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken screamed back louder, threatening him.

Another human put his hand on the loud human and quietened him. "That is Sesshomaru-sama, Lord of these lands. Be respectful!"

Most of the people around knew he was. Only a few really stupid ones didn't.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you must settle this!" The youkai said, bowing in front of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked nonchalantly as usual at everything, least interested.

"What is the dispute over!" Jaken spoke.

He was looking more and more like Sesshomaru's spokesperson.

"They came into your land, Sesshomaru-sama! Without your permission! They must be punished!" One of the youkai said, pointing to the humans.

"You are youkai, aren't you! Fight us and finish us off if you think we deserve punishment!" One human spoke out loud, feisty that he was.

The youkai growled at this. The humans were both strong and experienced. The youkai would surely have a tough time.

The other angry human spoke again, "You keep abducting our women, you steal food from us and destroy our village! We are here to return the favor! We want our women back!"

"We are youkai! You should submit to us! If we ask for something, just hand it over! We have that right over you puny humans!" The youkai arrogantly spoke.

Sesshomaru smirked inwardly at how he silently agreed on that. He held those thoughts for humans but only for himself. These weak youkai didn't deserve to speak those words if they are threatened by these humans.

"SO you just expect us to hand over our women to you!" The humans screamed in unison.

"Yes! That way no one will have to die! We promise to MAYBE return some of them too! Look how generous we are!" One youkai mocked, laughing out loud.

'Disgusting.' Sesshomaru thought to him. He absolutely couldn't stand such youkai who were graceless. But he was avoiding any unnecessary killing. He was just not interested enough. They could solve it themselves. He didn't mind if both sides killed each other over it.

"This is such a stupid reason to fight! You both better figure this out and not waste Sesshomaru-sama's time!" Jaken screamed.

Just then, the monk approached Sesshomaru and bowed down to him on the ground.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please… I beg you… Help us… You are merciful. Our people keep dying and we are helpless in fear of your land…"

Sesshomaru looked at him from the side of his eyes and then looked away. He hated people who begged. But Sesshomaru had a very set number of rules and principles. None of them agreed upon senseless murder and rape by either party. To him, it was disgraceful and worth punishment.

"No human sets foot on Sesshomaru-sama's land without permission, nor does any youkai!" Or course, Jaken took the youkai's side simply because he felt humans were inferior.

"Jaken, stay quiet." Sesshomaru shut Jaken at that moment.

"Please Sesshomaru-sama… Please…" The monk kept begging while the other six humans stood agile against the three youkai.

"This Sesshomaru will not tolerate anyone on his land without permission." Sesshomaru spoke.

The monk began to quiver and cry while the six youkai hunters turned to him with their weapons in anger. Sesshomaru was still not concerned.

"But no youkai from my land will cause this much trouble either. It is because of you that the humans are provoked." He continued.

The humans were caught back while the youkai stood with their mouths open in shock.

"This Sesshomaru will not tolerate such senseless disputes. Solve it yourself but I want this solved before the sun sets or else all of you will be dead, regardless of youkai or human." He said, turning his back and leaving.

* * *

**_REVIEW!_**


	16. Chapter 15: Mate

**Angel in Demons

* * *

**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter 15: Mate

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha otherwise Rin would have better clothes to wear!

* * *

**

"Feh! How about we just kill you and finish it off? That will solve everything won't it?" One human shot at one youkai as Sesshomaru walked his way away from the scene.

It seemed that people were beginning to gather from the human side, women and children included. They were all now on Sesshomaru's land in protest to the three youkai.

They had a point. For now, they were not only outnumbered but also running out of ideas.

As Sesshomaru left the scene with his eyes closed, Jaken followed with his small footsteps. As he was about get out of sight, Sesshomaru's eyes shot open as his ears heard screaming from behind and a very familiar scent.

He turned around to see a fourth youkai running towards the other three with a figure in his arms. The figure seemed to be resisting and giving the youkai a very hard time.

'What is she doing here?' Anger washed over Sesshomaru as he saw Rin being captured by one of the youkai.

"If you come any further, we will kill this girl!" One youkai said frantically, pointing at Rin.

The human village backed off, even if not knowing who the girl is, because she looked human.

"Let go of me!" Rin resisted, still caped with Jaken's scent.

"Why do you smell like a youkai, human?" Another youkai said to her.

"Let go of her, you monsters!" A woman from the human crowd screamed.

Rin didn't respond. She only stood and resisted the hold of the youkai who had captured her.

"She is rather delicious, isn't she?" Another youkai spoke, sticking out his tongue towards Rin to lick her cheek.

Rin took advantage of the lack of attention of the youkai, and drove her feet hard into the bare foot of the youkai who held her as he didn't seem all that strong, and she ran ahead to the side to get away from them. The youkai winced in momentary pain which was followed by rush of light and then… nothing.

All the humans stood speechless in fear at what had just happened. They looked to their left to see Sesshomaru standing at a distance with his Bakusaiga drawn. He had a rather calm expression. The humans stood still as Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and turned around to leave.

As Rin began to follow Sesshomaru with her head still covered with Jaken's clothes, one human put his hand on her shoulder and frantically said, "Don't go near him! He will kill you!"

Rin shrugged off his hand and smiled, "He won't."

She didn't say anymore and ran through the settled snow, following Sesshomaru's footsteps.

Jaken stood on the side watching everything happen silently with his eyes twitching. 'Sesshomaru-sama… This will surely create problems for you.' He thought as he began to turn back towards the main palace again.

"Rin, what were you doing there?" Sesshomaru asked with as calm a voice he could muster.

"I-I… Sesshomaru-sama… I went out for s-some fresh air when this youkai saw me…" Rin spoke nervously, looking down at the ground.

Sesshomaru sighed. It wasn't the first time. Wouldn't be the last. Rin getting in trouble wasn't something specific to being his mate, it just came to her naturally even as a child. She was a magnet of bad luck.

"You can't be roaming around like that Rin. Next time, I won't be there to save you." He spoke sternly before leaving for his room.

Rin sighed as she sat on her bed. "You'll always come for me Sesshomaru-sama…" She smiled to herself and she closed her eyes.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama, you are the Lord of this land. Yet you killed four of your own men today!" A youkai thundered.

There was a large gathering in the council hall for Sesshomaru after that day's incident as obviously it wouldn't go unnoticed.

"They were creating problems." Sesshomaru stated, more as a statement rather than explanations.

"It was a problem involving humans! How could you take the side of the humans!" Another youkai, female, spoke out loud.

They were still bowing in front of him but they felt that they had every right to protest.

"Such disputes wouldn't show if you contain your men in better standards than abducting human women for fun. I personally don't care but they did create unnecessary a spectacle." Sesshomaru said nonchalantly.

There was silent banter in the room in between the youkai after they all quietened and one cleared his throat and spoke, "W-We heard that you killed them for a specific human girl…"

Sesshomaru instantly shot a glare at that youkai and he fell on the ground in fear, looking down to the stone.

Sesshomaru felt no need to respond to that. He had no reason for explanations.

"Also, we saw pack of humans leaving your palace a few days ago. What were they doing here Sesshomaru-sama?" The female youkai pressed.

"There has been some talk Daimyou-sama…" Another said in a low voice.

What was this? Was Sesshomaru actually hiding something? His eyes widened for a bit, not at the other youkai, but rather at himself. No. Sesshomaru never felt shame in anything about himself. He was a proud daiyoukai and nothing could ever make him cower of anything.

"Whether there are humans here or not is none of your concerns." He spoke again, nonchalantly.

"It is our concern when our subordinates are dying off your hands for mere humans…" One said with a hint of remorse in his voice.

All the youkai in front of Sesshomaru were the leaders of their clans which befell under Sesshomaru. They called on the meeting for this purpose only.

"Then maybe they should know how to act when under my land rule." Sesshomaru replied.

"But Sesshomaru-sama, for a pathetic human girl?" The female pressed again.

She was already testing Sesshomaru's patience.

"That human girl is my mate. You will not talk of her like that anymore. Dismissed." With that Sesshomaru left the Hall with a baffled set of youkai behind him.

He could hear their chatter but didn't pay enough attention. He had other things on his mind.

* * *

"Sorry Sesshomaru-sama… I-" Rin began to apologize again as she entered his room only to be cut off by him.

"Why did you not just tell them that you were my mate Rin? It would've saved all of us a lot of trouble." Sesshomaru spoke with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

He was angry. His eyes showed anger.

"I didn't because I thought it would be a problem for you Sesshomaru-sama. You wanted to hide it so I wouldn't want you in trouble because of it…" She answered, looking down towards the ground.

"And this is not trouble?" He asked, now his anger seeping out.

Rin sank on her knees and put both of her hands over her face. She was crying.

In the pit of Sesshomaru's stomach, he felt uneasy watching her cry. He didn't like her tears spilling so much. He shouldn't have been angry at her like this. He had already known that there would be consequences. There were rebellions setting as they once did in his Father's time. But these consequences weren't hers to bear. They were his burden. She could not be blamed for him choosing her over anyone else. He chose her.

Sesshomaru walked towards her and leaned down to put a grip on her shoulders and pulling her up to her feet.

"It's alright." He spoke, his voice calmer now.

Rin moved her hands away from her face and buried her face into his chest. The iron was cold but she didn't care.

He caressed her hair for a bit before telling her to not worry about it anymore.

* * *

Rin stood at her window with an anxious face. Sesshomaru stood down and was talking to quite a large crowd. He looked like Sesshomaru was actually bothered from where she stood. 'Will they actually oppose Sesshomaru-sama because of me?'

As he came back up in his room with Jaken following near behind, Rin opened his room's door for him.

"Sesshomaru-sama…?" She asked worriedly.

"Go away Rin, Jaken." Sesshomaru said sternly.

Both of them complied instantly and closed the door behind them.

"You… You soiled his reputation!" Jaken pointed his Two Headed Staff at Rin while Rin backed away.

There was too much pressure on her.

"Useless humans." Jaken grunted as he left Rin alone standing in the Main Hall.

Rin slowly dragged her heavy feet to her room but as soon as she closed the door, it burst open with Sesshomaru standing there.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin yelped in surprise.

Before she knew it, she was pinned to the wall and Sesshomaru was ferociously kissing her with a hungry intent.

He ripped open her kimono and pushed her up against the wall, biting on her nipples and placing his hand over her mouth again as he did before to keep her from screaming. He held his finger sideways in her mouth as he bit her left nipple harder while ridding himself of his own clothes with the other hand. And as soon as he was rid of his clothes, without any warning, he thrust inside her. Rin's heart stopped as she felt him enter her with full force. It was painful. But as he went on his own pace, Rin began to move her body with him, trying to find a comfortable position.

He licked his way over her breasts and on to her lips again, pulling her down slightly to fit inside her better and then began to rub his hands over her breasts again. As he did, he was aware that his claws where piercing through her skin slightly but at the moment, he was in too much drive to think of anything else.

He was close to coming but he knew that Rin was still hanging. As he came, Rin felt his seed move inside her and she squirmed at the feeling.

He would take her. Again. And then again. And the again. He would take her for as many times as she wanted and could handle. Maybe even more.

"S-Sessho-" No, he would not let her finish.

It was far from over. His lips crashed over hers again, his fangs nudging on them with even more want. A part of him, a sick, twisted part of him, wanted her to regret her decision. He wanted to make her beg, make her fall on her knees. He wanted to break her with his force. He wanted her to pay… He wanted her to pay for making him weak. He wanted to make her realize… just how much conflict he went through every time she was near. He wanted her to know the consequences of being the only person he cannot say no to.

He wasn't entirely sure if he was punishing himself or her. But as he saw the girl lay on the bed with tears streaming down her face did he realize that this was not the solution. He suddenly had a wash of guilt over him as he descended upon her and kissed her forehead gently.

She was shivering with pain. His treatment was reckless and cruel. He had come so many times, not once letting her even enjoy it slightly. It was sick. But she never once made a sound or tried to resist. Her devotion itself made Sesshomaru feel weak.

"Rin…" He whispered as he kissed her eyes which were struck with tears and then went down to lick all of the signs of blood that he could find over her.

He licked her neck, her shoulders, her chest and breasts, sucking on her blood lightly before letting the wound close. It was rather a thrill to taste her blood but he wouldn't do it at the expense of her getting hurt like that. He then went down further and put his hands on her thighs.

He slowly parted them while Rin tried to close them.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama…" She cried out in part embarrassment and part hysteria.

She didn't know what he was going to do. She just prayed it wouldn't hurt like the past one hour did.

But as she felt his tongue roll right over her opening, her eyes flick open and she arched her head back in sheer ecstasy.

"S-S-Sessh…" Her breathing became heavy and she lost her voice in between the pants and cries of the pleasure she felt at that moment.

As Sesshomaru nudged on her clit with his fangs did her realize just how much pleasure he felt in hearing her call out his name like that. He wanted to hear more.

As Rin came close to coming, Sesshomaru went up to her and missed her lips one more time and spoke, "Forgive me Rin…"

With that he entered her again, this time gently. He let her get comfortable with him and then began to move over her.

Rin dug her nails on his back and hid her face in his chest as he moved over her again and again inside of her. When she was at the verge of her climax, she bit Sesshomaru's skin from over his chest and then cried out, "Sesshomaru-sama…!"

Though muffled in his chest, it was a scream enough to drive Sesshomaru into climaxing himself right then.

As he pulled out, he brushed the bangs which fell on Rin's hair and then lie next to her, holding her in his arms as if to hide her. Then he placed one hand over her stomach as she fell asleep.

'A hanyou can never rule this land…' He thought as he traced her tight stomach as she slept.


End file.
